100 Prompts
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Brenda/Sharon – Andy/Sharon – Andrea/Sharon – Brenda/Sharon/Andy – Amy/Sharon – Sharon/Fritz – Brenda/Andy – Brenda/Andrea (Ratings from K to M)
1. Random Pairings 01

_A/N: These stories are 100% reader requested, so thanks to everyone on Tumblr who sent me prompts. When I realized I was close to my 100th upload, I wanted to do something special for it. Somehow that ended up being 100 prompt stories. I hope you guys enjoy. _

_Also a big thanks to Trixxification and Defyingnormalcy for all the help that you both gave me. It's always greatly appreciated. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the mistakes you will find. _

* * *

_**Brenda/Sharon/Andy (2) – Amy/Sharon (1) – Sharon/Fritz (2) – Brenda/Andy (2)**_

**Greed – Brenda/Sharon/Andy**

"More," Brenda moaned, her back arching.

"That must be your favorite word tonight," Sharon husked in her ear, amused.

"She always wants more." Andy grinned from the other side.

Brenda was shivering; they were torturing her. She needed them to give her more of everything. She turned her head to look at Sharon, pleading with her eyes. Sharon smirked, roughly thrusting her fingers in once. Brenda groaned as she jerked slightly with the force.

"More," she pleaded. "Please." Sharon gave in finally, her fingers rocking inside Brenda, back and forth, making the blonde moan loudly. They had been at this for nearly an hour. The two of them were making this go on for as long as it could as some type of payback. Brenda didn't even remember what she had done.

Brenda felt a warm mouth on her breast, sucking over her nipple. She knew it was him. They had been sleeping together long enough for her to know whose mouth was on her. He ran his teeth over the little bud and she made an odd sound in the back of her throat. She wasn't self-conscious about the sounds she made in bed with them, though. It was all about pleasing each other and enjoying the sex for what it was.

Sharon's other hand moved to her clit, pressing against it harshly. She hummed in her throat, feeling Brenda throb. Her three fingers curved up and she flicked that rough spot deep inside her, making Brenda shake as she pulled on the sheets. The desperation could be heard in the blonde's moans. She wanted so badly to come. She wanted so badly to let go. But it was turning Sharon on to hear Brenda begging her.

Andy's hand replaced his mouth. His touch was rough. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it, two fingers surrounding her sensitive nipple. She turned and looked at him, breathing harshly as the two of them pushed her closer and closer to her breaking point. He grunted as he captured her mouth in a kiss. He nipped at her lip and then sucked it into his mouth. She loved when he kissed her like that. He demanded her mouth, pushed his tongue between her lips, made her desperate for air that she didn't really want because that would mean ending the kiss.

"Jesus," she groaned when the air filled her lungs and she looked into his eyes as he licked his lips.

Sharon replaced the fingers on Brenda's clit with her mouth, sucking and moaning around it. Brenda felt like she was floating in the air, yet stuck to the bed at the same time. She was drenched in sweat, burning everywhere, but somehow she was still cold. She couldn't keep track of everything she was feeling. Sharon sucked and hummed around her clit as Brenda rocked her hips. Her fingers were still deep inside her, but they only brushed over that sensitive pad of flesh every now and then.

"Just like _that_," Brenda begged. She was so close, so, so close.

And then it happened. Andy started sucking on her neck as he pinched her nipple, adding to the amazing things Sharon was already doing. She could take no more. She screamed out a curse and shuddered, her legs holding Sharon right where she was. Her head moved from side to side, her body unable to stay still as the pleasurable pain of her release moving through her. They made sure they gave her all she could take and then placed random kisses on her body as she came down from her high.

Much later in the night, Andy looked down at Brenda as he pushed into her. "Let me guess, you want more?"

Brenda smiled as she nodded. She always wanted more.

* * *

**Busted – Brenda/Sharon/Andy**

Brenda was just going to drop off something and head home. It was late, she was tired, and there was a bottle of Merlot waiting for her. Sharon's house was right on her way. She also knew the other woman would appreciate receiving the report before the night was over – even if that meant she was showing up at her house uninvited. But when Sharon answered the door, her lipstick a little smudged, her darkened green eyes no longer shielded by eye glasses, and her skin a little flushed, Brenda felt like she was interrupting something.

It wasn't until Sharon was taking the report from her, trying to politely get rid of her, that Brenda understood what she'd just interrupted. Andy Flynn came into view, a guilty look in his eyes and a cocky grin on his mouth. Sharon tried to hide him, leaning against the doorway, but it was too late. When Brenda responded with a knowing smile, a glint in her brown eyes, she was sure that wasn't what Sharon was expecting. But what Sharon didn't know yet was that Brenda's little discovery would benefit all three of them.

By the time Brenda ended up with her hands on either side of Sharon's face, she was sure Sharon was starting to see the benefits to being busted. What Sharon didn't know, though Brenda wasn't that good at hiding it, was that she was attracted to them both. Therefore, what was about to happen was something that Brenda not only wanted, but needed. And by that deep, sexy moan that formed in Sharon's throat at the feel of Brenda's tongue parting her lips, Sharon wanted it as well. Brenda smiled against Sharon's mouth and let the other woman turn so she was against the wall, Sharon taking control as her hand started unbuttoning Brenda's cardigan.

Brenda had planned on going home where she could complain to her husband about the horrible day she had, but having Sharon's talented mouth kissing down her throat, over her clavicle and down her chest, was much better. She tilted her head back and moaned, her eyes opening as she met Andy's intense gaze. She couldn't do anything other than look at him as she moaned softly, letting Sharon sink to her knees in front of her as she lifted her shirt and kissed over her tight stomach.

Everything felt good. Her knees were going weak, her blood was rushing, and Sharon's mouth and hands were everywhere at once. Andy soon came closer to them, sitting on the armchair. But he didn't do anything other than watch. She wanted him to join them, but that look in his eyes – like he was watching the sexiest thing he'd ever seen – it made her want him to just sit down on that chair and watch. Apparently that was what Sharon wanted as well; she'd already started working Brenda's skirt up her hips, her mouth kissing her thighs, nipping and licking as her warm breath washed over the skin she was wetting.

Brenda's chest was rising and falling quickly, her back arching so her hips pushed out, and her hands were wrapped in impossibly soft hair. She looked down at Sharon, deep into her lustfully darkened eyes. Sharon looked like she was about to devour her. God, she wanted nothing more. Sharon wasn't shy about what she wanted. She didn't tease her. She pulled the last barrier down, making her shiver as the cool air hit her exposed mound. And then the flat of her tongue smoothed over her heated center as Sharon's nails dug into her spread thighs.

Brenda's knees buckled and she braced herself, licking her lips as she watched that incredibly attractive smirk form on Sharon's mouth before her tongue slipped out to run against her folds. Brenda bit her lip and groaned, completely at Sharon's will. She leaned her head back and lifted her leg as Sharon pulled it to rest on her shoulder. Her eyes found Andy; he was visibly straining in his pants and she could tell he wanted so badly to be touching himself. But he didn't. He watched and waited.

Brenda couldn't care less what he was doing because Sharon's tongue was circling her clit, teasing the tip. Every slow movement of Sharon's wet tongue made her a little weaker, a little needier. She was rocking slightly, pushing her center against the woman's mouth as she urged her to give her more. And she did. She nibbled and licked, moaned against her as she sucked; she had Brenda gasping sooner than either had expected.

The feeling of two fingers sliding into her was a surprise, but she welcomed it enthusiastically. She canted her hips forward, clamped down on those fingers, and let Sharon fuck her. Brenda wasn't ready for it to be over; she was enjoying the glorious feelings coursing through her body, but her climax was nearing and Sharon wasn't letting up. She sucked harder, her nails sticking in her thigh as her other hand worked faster, fingers curving up.

Brenda was seeing colors behind her eyes within seconds. She moaned loudly, eyes shut, hand wrapped in Sharon's hair as she pulled her closer. She came hard against her, shuddering and falling apart. Sharon didn't stop until she could take no more for the moment, pulling back, letting her leg back down.

The next thing Brenda remembered was Sharon being pulled up by Andy, his lips finding hers. He moaned at the taste of Brenda and the way Sharon was touching him. Brenda ended up sitting in the arm armchair as Sharon and Andy moved to the sofa. What she had interrupted earlier was starting to happen right before her, and Brenda was glad to be there to watch and hopefully participate.

* * *

**How Amy Got the Job – Amy/Sharon**

"Sykes," Provenza started. "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Raydor requested my transfer to Major Crimes," the cheerful woman said through a smile.

"_I hear you have an opening in Major Crimes," Amy said as she looked at Sharon with eager, bright eyes as they stood side by side in the elevator at the end of Sharon's first day as the Captain of Major Crimes._

_Sharon smiled lightly, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, that is correct," she answered before taking a pause, looking into hopeful eyes. "Are you interested in transferring from SID, Detective?"_

_Amy nodded enthusiastically as the elevator door opened to the floor they were getting off on. Amy let the captain go first and followed her. "I think I could be a great asset to the team."_

_Sharon was amused and showed it with a smile as she walked towards her car. "Major Crimes could use someone who follows procedure," she threw over her shoulder, remembering their conversation from earlier._

_Amy laughed a little. "So...?"_

"_So," Sharon echoed, reaching her car. She unlocked it and put her bag in, turning around to face the other woman, her hand resting on her car door. "It's getting late, Detective, and I..."_

_Amy saw in Sharon's face that she wasn't about to give her the answer she wanted and decided that it was time to try a different idea. "Are you in a rush to get home? Maybe we could talk about this over, uh, dinner?"_

_Sharon narrowed her eyes for a moment, but a soft smile made Amy's fast beating heart calm down, no longer worried about overstepping. "Detective- Amy..."_

_Amy put her hand on top of Sharon's, only long enough to feel the warmth of her hand. "Something quick. I'd like the opportunity to convince you why you should consider me for the position."_

"_All right," Sharon agreed._

"Looks like I'll be sitting here next to you," she said to Provenza.

Provenza couldn't believe it. "What was it you said? Oh, yeah. Oh, that Captain Raydor and her crazy ideas. You are the biggest two-faced ass-kisser I have ever met."

"_I'm sorry we couldn't get a table, but I'm pretty good in the kitchen," Amy told Sharon as they walked into her modestly sized apartment._

_Sharon had agreed to come back with the detective after the younger woman persuaded her. As Amy was cooking a quick stir-fry, Sharon enjoyed a glass of wine and listened to the woman try to convince her. Amy had a beautiful bright smile, and by the way the captain's eyes twinkled a little when Amy looked at her, she could tell it was working its charm. Conversation moved from Amy's career to the captain's. Amy was always good at telling when people just needed someone to listen to them. She rather liked listening to Sharon as she told her about various things._

_Amy wasn't sure how it happened, or if she should really question it, but her lips found Sharon's and her hand landed on Sharon's hip. The captain didn't fight the kiss, but she also didn't respond right away. Amy almost pulled away, mentally cursing herself, but Sharon pulled her closer, humming into the kiss._

_Not much more than a kiss happened. Amy's hands ended up on Sharon's breasts and ass through her dress, making the captain moan into her mouth as she melted a little. Sharon was the one to pull away, apologizing as if it was her that had initiated the kiss. Amy only smiled, standing up to clear the table._

_At the door, Sharon turned to Amy. "Come to my office tomorrow to speak to me about the transfer," she said. "And, about..."_

"_Don't worry about it. That was my fault. I overstepped."_

"_I would also like to point out that this opportunity isn't a result of..."_

"_Of course," she interrupted. She'd already known that. "Goodnight, Captain."_

_Sharon gave her a half-smile. "Detective."_

Amy leaned in as if telling Provenza a secret. "It's gotten me this far," she responded. And it had.

* * *

**He Could, But Then He Can't – Sharon/Fritz**

Brenda Leigh was still in Atlanta, he was working with Sharon again; and it was getting harder and harder not to notice those long, lean legs. There was a feminine swing to her hips when she walked that wasn't dramatic. It was just enough to make it clear she had complete control of her hips. When she bent over the desk a little, hands bracing her, it was hard not to think about what it would be like to get behind her, place his hands on her hips and give her what her position seemed to indicate to him that she wanted.

Brenda Leigh was still in Atlanta, he was working with Sharon again, and it was hard not to notice her lips as they moved around every precisely pronounced word. It was hard to resist an urge when you thought there was a possibility you wouldn't get in trouble for doing it. When you looked into green eyes and knew the person could keep a secret, it could make it easier for you to want to see how far things could go.

Brenda Leigh was still in Atlanta, he was working with Sharon again, but he realized that Sharon wouldn't go for any of it. There was also a look in those same green eyes that told him she was an honest woman. He watched her protectiveness and knew she would never be involved in him cheating on his wife; she had too much of a heart and respect for herself, and most likely him and Brenda as well. So not making that mistake in leaning in was easy when you knew you'd probably end up getting smacked in the face because of it. He was tempted, but then he knew better. So he knew he never would give in to the temptation – no matter how badly he wanted to.

* * *

**Destroyed Clothing – Sharon/Fritz**

He left her office without a word. They didn't need to say anything. They both knew what that was and wasn't. It was rough sex and desperation as they both tried to get over how much they were missing Brenda. It was not about pleasing each other or small talk, goodbyes or any words other than the few they murmured as they fucked each other.

Brenda was still in Atlanta. Brenda was still dealing with things that she wouldn't let either of them help her with. Brenda was shutting them both out, and Brenda had told Sharon that what had happened between them was a mistake – in more or less words. And if her husband couldn't bring her back, Sharon was sure she couldn't do it either. So when Fritz came to her, admitting that he knew about her and Brenda, she didn't know what to expect. She most certainly didn't expect it to lead to him pushing her against the desk that used to belong to his wife as his hand slid up her stomach to grasp her breast roughly. That didn't mean she didn't like it.

Sharon went to pull her panties back up from where they still hung on one ankle, but she noticed the rip and ended up just taking them off. When she was putting her pants on she noticed the button had been yanked so hard that it was close to falling off. She sighed and murmured under her breath when she ran her hand over her shirt and her finger touched bare skin that should have been covered by the shirt she was wearing. Her blazer covered up the hole, but still, when she went home later she knew she would see the hole and would be reminded of what happened.

But those ripped clothes didn't really compare to the pain she begged him to cause to her body. And the pain he caused to her body didn't compare to the pain his wife had caused to her heart. There was just no winning.

* * *

**Out of Time – Brenda/Andy**

Ten minutes.

Andy wraps his hand in Brenda's long curls as she wraps her leg around his waist. The kiss is as rushed as the thoughts moving through his mind. As her wet lips slide against his own, her soft tongue touches his, he's trying not to think too much about all of this.

Nine minutes.

She doesn't break the kiss as she finds his hand and brings it between her legs. He's not surprised to find that she's wet and hot; he's been able to see that needy look in her brown eyes the entire day. He should have known she still had no self-control.

Eight minutes.

She moans into his mouth as he twists two fingers in her, stretching her around them. She's desperate as she rocks her hips, demanding more as she always does. He gives it to her, unable to deny her what she wants – after all, it's what he wants as well.

Seven minutes.

"Andy," she moans, head tilting back, hitting the wall. She looks into his eyes, a shimmer he only sees when she's with him. For a moment he forgets how wrong this is, how he's doing exactly what he said he wasn't going to do anymore. He forgets that she's married to another man. The last part is easy because he knows she doesn't love Fritz the way she loves him.

Six minutes.

He moves his mouth to her creamy neck, licking the length of it as his fingers push in faster, harder. His other hand caresses her thigh, coming to her ass and squeezing. Her moan vibrates through him, making him groan against her.

Five minutes.

His thumb pushes against her clit, knowing just how she needs it. Her breath is coming out faster, harsher.

Four minutes.

"Andy, please," she whispers, looking down at him. Why'd she have to say please? She knows his weakness for her, and he's sure she's using it to get just what she wants. Crazy thing is, Andy doesn't even think he minds.

Three minutes.

Her walls clamp around his fingers as he rocks into her with three fingers, caressing her velvety flesh. He flicks the sensitive spot deep inside her and keeps his eyes on hers, watching her skin flush as she bites into her lip so she doesn't get too loud. They can't get caught, especially like this.

Two minutes.

She's so close after only so little. He knows only he can get her to this high so fast. He knows that only he can manipulate her body so perfectly that she falls apart like this within moments. At least that's what she tells him.

One minute.

She shudders and lets out a shrieking moan that he's unable to quiet fast enough. As he kisses her, he milks out her orgasm, feeling her tense muscles around him as she follows a spiral of ecstasy.

Out of time.

Andy wakes up in his bed, alone, the alarm clock blaring and he realizes he's had another one of those dreams. She's not there, they're not up against a wall at work, and she's not going back on their agreement to stop their affair. He's out of time, and the sad part is, he can't come to grips with it.

* * *

**In the Storm – Brenda/Andy**

It was all falling apart around her. Everything was crumbling. One problem after the other. Just when all the legality issues settled, things with Goldman finally coming to an end, everything else started to create problems for her. It seemed like a cycle that would go on and on forever.

Andy was there for her the entire time. Silent gestures is all it really was. He would stand at her office door, looking at her for a moment longer than he needed to. Sometimes she would find coffee on her desk, and without even seeing who put it there she would know it was from him. The things he would do for her were the only constants in the hell that was surrounding her. Everything was changing, but she always knew she could count on him.

Perhaps that was what led her to him. She was outside of his door, not exactly sure what to say when Andy opened the door. She knew by the look in his eyes that she didn't need to say anything. He let her in. There was no 'hello', 'what are you doing here?', or anything else. He simply walked her into the house, bringing her to the sofa. He knew what she needed and gave it to her.

That night she realized something: With him was the only safe place to be during the storm.


	2. Random Pairings 02

_**Brenda/Andrea & Andrea/Sharon (1) – Andrea/Sharon (1)**_

**Dream – Brenda/Andrea that accidentally turned into Andrea/Sharon**

Brenda was sitting against her desk, her fingers trailing against her very naked thigh. She had a 'come get me' look in her needy brown eyes. Andrea stood at the doorway, unable to walk in further. Everything felt wrong. Brenda was naked in her office, and she was looking at her like she was the last drop of water in a desert.

And even though Andrea doubted her ability to walk steadily, somehow she ended up standing right in front of Andrea. Now, Andrea was rarely the submissive one, but when the Chief demanded she get on her knees, that is exactly where she found herself.

Brenda started to speak to her, but she wasn't speaking in English. But somehow she understood every command; Andrea was sure that she'd lost her mind entirely. Brenda opened her legs further, her hand moving up to her wet center, teasing herself as her other hand massaged her breast. Andrea moaned and waited for her next instruction, her mouth almost watering as she watched.

Brenda smiled a smile that was far too innocent for a woman who was leading someone's mouth to the spot between her legs. She parted her lips and slipped her tongue out to wet them. She nodded her head and waited; Andrea was suddenly very hungry for one thing only. Her mouth was all over Brenda's center, licking, sucking, kissing and nibbling everywhere. Brenda tasted like she thought she would – but she didn't exactly remember thinking about this in such vivid detail before.

She was fucking the Deputy Chief. She was on her knees, faced buried between another woman's legs, and she knew that it was so wrong. Everything about it was wrong. But that didn't stop her from sucking Brenda's clit into her mouth, moaning around it before pulling back with a pop. The tip of her tongue traced her entrance, licking slowly, watching to see what Brenda liked the most. It didn't take long before she had Brenda's fingers in her hair, her legs wrapped around her neck, and her body starting to convulse.

"Andrea, Andrea, Andrea, Andrea," Brenda was moaning, her breath coming faster and faster as she pushed her hips forward and squeezed her legs around her tighter. "Andrea, Andrea, Andrea, Andrea..."

"Honey, wake up," Andrea heard, and her eyes popped open quickly, her breathing harsh and skin sweaty. She turned to Sharon, who was sitting up in bed and looking at her with a mix of confusion and amusement. "Are you okay?"

Andrea felt the ache between her legs and could feel herself pulsating. She blushed and looked away from her girlfriend. "Just a dream," she muttered.

The answer wasn't enough for Sharon. She moved over in the bed, turning Andrea so she could straddle her waist. "Must have been a good dream," she whispered with a knowing smirk.

Andrea felt herself flush darker, looking away. Sharon lifted a little and then Andrea felt Sharon's fingers teasing the place under her waistband before she slipped her hand into her shorts. Andrea gasped and arched, a deep moan filling the air. "Sharon," she whimpered.

"You're so wet," Sharon whispered, her fingers moving up and down her center. "Tell me what you were dreaming about."

Andrea looked up at Sharon, finding her eyes in the dark room. Sharon stopped moving her fingers and she whimpered again. It was a torturous feeling. "Please don't stop," she pleaded.

Sharon smirked and slowly moved to her clit. "Are you going to tell me?"

Andrea shook her head and pushed her hips up so the circles being made on her clit were harder. Sharon seemed to be okay with her answer for the moment. She leaned down and captured Andrea's mouth in a kiss, making Andrea moan a little deeper. Sharon's mouth was one of Andrea's favorite things. No matter what it was doing, Andrea always enjoyed it; she was loving the way Sharon's fingers were rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck," Andrea hissed when Sharon pulled away and started kissing her way to her ear, her fingers rolling harder and faster. Andrea was so close. She could feel her muscles tightening and everything tensing. "I'm gonna come," she moaned.

A soft sound that was somewhere between a moan and a chuckle vibrated against her ear. And then a warm mouth was around her ear; she shuddered, climaxing as she held Sharon's body to her own. She let every wave move through her as she cried out her pleasure.

Sharon rolled off Andrea and smiled at her. "You know, if you want to keep your dreams a secret, you should start by not moaning another woman's name in my bed while I'm trying to sleep."

Andrea groaned embarrassed, turning away. "Really, you knew all along?!"

Sharon laughed softly, moving to wrap an arm around Andrea, her hand sliding under her shirt to draw circles on her stomach. "You should have just told me," she whispered against her ear. "I wouldn't have judged you because of it."

Andrea shifted slightly, looking over her shoulder. "You can hardly judge me when this is your fault. We will _never_ share fantasies openly during sex again – especially yours about Brenda. _Ever_," she tells her, glaring.

"Whatever you say, honey," Sharon whispers before leaning over and kissing her lips softly.

* * *

**Dream – Andrea/Sharon**

Her dreams were almost as unrealistic as some cheap porno scene. Andrea Hobbs, the lovely DDA with brilliant blue eyes, was always the main star. Sometimes Andrea would spill wine on herself, therefore, she'd have to take her shirt off. And then there were the ones where Andrea would be wearing a skirt that was far too short for work, which would always give Sharon quite the view when she bent over.

She wasn't sure what made less sense; the fact that she was having dreams of sleeping with another woman, or the fact that they were the most ridiculous dreams that she'd ever had. She would have expected with how imaginative she was, and how much she dabbled with writing as a teenager and young adult, that she would be able to come up with some more realistic dreams. But night after night she would toss and turn in bed, tangling herself in her sheets as she grew wet with her sweat and her arousal. And night after night the dreams grew in their absurdity.

The latest dream had made her breathless, waking up fighting for air. Through heavy breaths she remembered it.

_Andrea closed the folder in her hand and leaned over the desk, her crisp white shirt stretching over her chest, giving Sharon an eyeful. There had been a groan in the back of someone's throat. From whom that groan came from was unknown, but the way both women's eyes darkened with lust, it could have been either of the two._

_Andrea reached out and caressed Sharon's cheek, her thumb grazing her lips as Sharon's mouth opened and a moan met the air that was hot and thick. There had been no foreplay. The scenario made no sense to her. One minute Andrea was explaining something to her, then she was touching her. Everywhere!_

_Andrea pushed Sharon's chair back and then got on her knees, pushing her skirt up and letting her blonde hair tickle Sharon's thighs. Sharon's skin was burning and (because this was a ridiculous dream) she was already soaked. Andrea groaned primitively and pulled off her panties. Sharon watched those amazing blue eyes darken to a wild color that made her realize that Andrea was about to devour her. She wanted her to. She wanted it badly._

"_Oh, yes!" Sharon squealed far too soon. Andrea's tongue was barely touching her. But in her dreams it never took much. She looked down and watched as Andrea spread her folds and then slid her tongue between them, making her thighs tremble a little._

_Her tongue was soft, but she was eager. She licked with the tip of it, tasting her and making her want more and more. And she told her. "More, more, more, more," she chanted. She wanted more of everything. She groaned when Andrea's hand squeezed around her bare breast. She didn't even remember her shirt or bra coming off. But who was she to question the woman that was going down on her like she was getting paid for it?_

_It was all happening so quickly. Her hips bucked, her legs pulled her closer, and her moans got louder. Who cared about the officers outside of the office when you were about to have an orgasm? (Again, her dreams were just that ridiculous.) She shouted out Andrea's name and canted her hips forward, letting Andrea's perfect mouth drive her all the way to Heaven, only to let her fall apart once she got there. It was phenomenal._

Sharon's phone vibrated on the nightstand, ending her thoughts on her dreams. It was Provenza, and since it was only three in the morning she knew that he was only calling because they had a case. As she answered the phone her mind was already trying to figure out how she would face Andrea later on. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Random Pairings 03

_**Andy/Sharon (4) – Brenda/Sharon (3)**_

100 word requests

**Danger – Andy/Sharon**

It was dangerous because she didn't think she could stop.

His hands on her hips.

His mouth on her shoulder.

Her hands splayed out.

Her legs spread apart.

His cock buried in her.

His hips pushing back and forth.

Her breasts swaying.

Her walls clenching.

His rhythm quickening.

His grunts growing.

Her back arching.

Her words jumbling.

His body sweating.

His control disappearing.

Her muscles tensing.

Her breath heavy.

His hands pulling.

His face straining.

Her eyes squeezing.

Her body quaking.

The wall breaking.

It was dangerous because he knew they would never let go, even though they agreed to.

* * *

**Ear Nibbling Makes Her Cave – Andy/Sharon**

Sharon held her ground. When she said something Andy knew she meant it. But when they were alone he knew how to get what he wanted. It was something stupid. Always was. He wouldn't manipulate her to get his way if it wasn't. He wasn't that kind of man, and he respected her and their relationship too much. So when she told him that he couldn't try the dessert, he grinned and wrapped his arms around her, his warm mouth capturing her ear. She melted instantly as he nibbled, making her weak until she caved and let him taste it.

* * *

**Keeping a Secret – Andy/Sharon**

It was one lie after another. It was secret meeting spots and stolen glances. It was finding time together when you had so little. It was making promises that were hard to keep, but not breaking them because the other person meant something to you. It was trying to convince yourself that everything would work. It was trying to convince the other that you didn't mind the way things were. It was keeping a secret. But sometimes it was worth it. Sharon and Andy thought it was as he held her in his arms, whispering against her lips through kisses.

* * *

**Sharon needs to be held during Horror movies – Andy/Sharon**

Andy enjoyed horror films, but Sharon had never really got into them. She didn't tell him that. Andy didn't like the stupid, cliched, wanna-be horror films. He liked the classic, make-you-scream type of horror films that Sharon hadn't even tried to sit through before. He had invited her over to watch a movie; she gladly accepted. It wasn't until the movie was five minutes in and she was trying to hold in a scream that she wished she hadn't. Andy grinned and pulled her to him; it helped, but she knew she wouldn't be watching anymore horror films ever again.

* * *

**Breaking the Rules – Brenda/Sharon**

It thrilled her, honestly. Breaking rules was so easy. Oh, how Sharon loved her rules. And it excited Brenda to break the rules she put in place. Sharon once said she wouldn't cross that line with a co-worker; that didn't stop Brenda from pushing her against the wall that night. There was a rule about kissing in public, but Brenda once again surprised her with a kiss in the park. And when Sharon told her she wouldn't allow herself to fall in love again, Brenda whispered she would fall in love with her. That had been her favorite rule to break.

* * *

**Show Me – Brenda/Sharon**

"Show me," Sharon husked against Brenda's ear.

"How I touch myself?" Brenda whispered, aroused and a little nervous because that wasn't something she ever did in front of someone else.

But Sharon nodded and kissed her before sitting back, taking off her own clothes as she watched, and Brenda stopped being self-conscious. They'd slept together enough times for this to feel natural. So when her hand slipped down her stomach, their eyes locked before Sharon's fell to the place where her hand was slowly stroking, Brenda decided that she wanted to show Sharon whatever she wanted to see.

* * *

**Brenda catches Sharon watching Reality TV – Brenda/Sharon**

When Brenda walks into the house she hears the familiar sound of the television. It was one of those shows she liked where women who were too old to be acting like a bunch of teenagers did exactly that – fighting, making lies about each other, acting a fool: the very things Sharon always told her she found appalling. When she gets to the bedroom Sharon turns the TV off, a guilty look in her eyes. Brenda laughs and makes a joke that makes Sharon blush, admitting that she sees the appeal. Brenda turns it back on and cuddles with her.


	4. Brenda & Sharon 01

_**Brenda/Sharon(4)**_

**Zip Me Up**

Sharon jumped back awkwardly when she walked into Brenda's bedroom and the blonde was only wearing her black, lacy bra and panties. "Oh," she gasped, turning around quickly to give her privacy.

Brenda smiled to herself. "You don't have to turn around," she told her as she continued looking through dress after dress.

Sharon cleared her dry throat and licked her equally dry lips. "You're barely wearing anything, I think I'll give you a little privacy while you finish up in there."

Brenda hummed to herself, picking out a black strapless dress with pink detailing. "I actually need your help. This zipper always gets a little stuck..."

Sharon turned around slowly, forcing her eyes to stay on the brown knowing eyes. Sharon knew Brenda knew how much she was attracted to her; they had an unspoken rule that they wouldn't do anything about it, but that didn't seem to stop Brenda from always finding ways to make Sharon feel like she would give up on that rule. She licked her lips again, coming all the way in.

"I just need you to zip me up," she told her, stepping into the dress and pulling it up, turning around so her back was to Sharon.

"Okay," Sharon gulped. Brenda moved her hair over her shoulder and sighed when she felt Sharon's warm fingers brush her skin. "Sorry," Sharon whispered, though she knew Brenda found no problem with the contact.

Once Brenda's dressed was zipped, she turned around and faced Sharon. "How do I look?" Brenda asked as she pretended not to notice that Sharon was already looking her over with an appreciative look in her eyes.

"Great," Sharon answered, trying to keep her voice even.

Brenda hummed, knowing other words were moving through Sharon's mind, though she wouldn't voice those. "Thanks," she said with a smirk, her hand reaching for Sharon's to lead her out of the room.

Sharon may have just zipped her up, but if she got her way, she would be doing just the opposite after dinner.

* * *

**Suits**

Brenda runs her teeth over her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth as a soft sound forms in her throat. The paperwork on her desk has been momentarily forgotten. Brenda had looked up at the familiar sound of Sharon's heels, the sound different from any other woman. Her eyes are slowly raking up Sharon's form as the woman speaks to Lieutenant Tao outside her office.

She starts at the heels. She's wearing simple, yet completely sexy black stilettos, which only work at making those impossibly long, shapely legs look better. Brenda's eyes go up her legs, coming to the hem of the skirt that is dusting against the bottom of Sharon's knees. Brenda follows the curve of Sharon's ass, biting her lip, enjoying the way the skirt shows off one part of Sharon's body she loves to look at.

Sharon's jacket is open, exposing the silk blouse she's wearing. Brenda's eyes linger over Sharon's breasts, watching the rise and fall as her own chest starts to rise faster. One more button is open than usual, making Brenda want to see more even though she knows she can't. Her eyes move up Sharon's neck, over her jaw, stopping at her lips for a moment. She licks her lips slowly, gripping the pen in her hand tighter. She sees Sharon's lips form a smirk and she looks up, meeting Sharon's eyes, knowing the other woman has caught her staring.

Brenda's cheeks flush lightly as she looks away, standing up, gathering her things because she and Sharon are supposed to be heading to a meeting together. She shoves her things in her large tote and tucks her glasses in the neckline of her shirt. Sharon smiles as she watches her come out of her office, walking to her. They're silent as they leave together, leaving the room and heading to the elevators.

Sharon pushes the button and then looks at Brenda, smiling lightly. Brenda licks her lips and smiles in that adorable way she feigns shyness. Sharon leans closer to her. "I take it you like the suit," she husks.

Brenda's smile widens. "Of course I do," she says softly.

"I knew you would. I picked it out with you in mind," she tells her.

Brenda turns, looking over her again, an appreciative glint in her brown eyes. This is their thing. They flirt when they are alone. They tease each other when others are around. And Sharon wears things Sharon knows she likes on her because Sharon likes the way she looks at her when Brenda thinks she doesn't know.

"You look amazin'," she whispers with a wide smile on her lips.

The ding of the elevator breaks the intense gaze between them. Sharon smooths her hands down her abdomen and keeps her eyes forward as she whispers: "Just wait until you see what I'll be wearing tomorrow."

* * *

**Sweat**

Sweat droplets were sliding down her back and chest, making her a little more uncomfortable than she already was in the intense heat. Brenda pulled her blonde hair up into a loose bun and stretched her long neck from side to side before reaching for the screw driver, continuing what she had been doing. Her air conditioner had decided to stop working on one of the hottest days in the summer. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, but without the air conditioning there wasn't much use trying to stay cool.

Three raps against her door made her jump, efficiently banging her head against the large air conditioning system. She swore under her breath and stood, rubbing her fingers in soothing circles as she walked to the door. She was surprised to see Sharon Raydor on the other side, but even more surprised to see the way Sharon's eyes had yet to leave the exposed skin from where her shorts sat low on her hips and her shirt had risen.

Brenda cleared her throat and Sharon looked up, meeting her eyes, not even blushing or apologizing. Brenda liked that Sharon no longer hid she liked what she saw, but she was wearing old clothes and she was sweaty from the unbearable heat; she didn't think that deserved the intrigued look in those brilliantly green eyes, nor did she think it deserved the smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

Sharon licked her lips in that slow, 'look at me' kind of way she did; her tongue darted out, caressed her upper lip and then her bottom. Brenda felt the sweat starting to slide down her spine again. She mentally shook herself, clearing her throat.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Brenda searched her brain before groaning a little, waving Sharon inside. "I'm sorry. My air conditioning isn't working and I meant to tell you I wouldn't be able to go out with you tonight."

Sharon followed Brenda into the living room. "We can do it another time. What's wrong with your air conditioning?"

Brenda moved back to the floor, sitting down in front of the air conditioner, looking up at Sharon. "I'm not really sure and I don't really want to pay to have someone fix it when I'm sure I can figure it out."

Sharon hummed as she set her things down on the sofa. "Maybe I can help you out," she said as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

Brenda swallowed thickly. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Sharon looked at Brenda, one of those amused looks in her eyes. "Taking off my shirt," she answered matter-of-factly.

Brenda knew that much. She was following the other woman's fingers as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt. If she hadn't already been burning up, she would surely be starting to heat up now. "Why?" she asked.

Sharon stopped at the last button and then licked her lips, that slow, ridiculously sexy way she kept doing. "So I can help you. And if I have to stay in this house, I think it's a good idea that it comes off."

Brenda nodded stupidly, watching as Sharon unbuttoned the last button and pulled the shirt off. She was wearing a thin, body hugging white tank top. Brenda held back the moan that was forming in her throat. She looked away, turning to the air conditioner as she let out a few deep breaths.

Sharon lowered herself to the floor, her skirt coming high on her thighs. "So what seems to be the problem?" Sharon asked, leaning in towards Brenda.

Brenda licked her lips and met Sharon's eyes, momentarily captivated by the depth of them. "It, uh, won't come on and it made, uhm, this weird sound earlier."

Sharon smiled as she nodded, looking away. Brenda watched as Sharon inspected the air conditioner like she actually knew what she was looking for. Maybe she did. Brenda didn't care if she did or not. She was too busy admiring the curve of Sharon's spine, the swell of her ass as she bent over, and the sexy way the muscles in her arm started to contract as she started unscrewing things. She was lost in Sharon's body.

"Brenda," she heard Sharon say and whipped her head back up, her eyes big and sparkling as she looked at Sharon. Sharon licked her lips. "You're staring."

Brenda blushed and bit her lip, looking at the air conditioner instead. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can just watch," she said. "You seem to be good at that," she said sarcastically, smirking.

Brenda blushed a deeper shade of red. She was watching for a moment, passing things to Sharon when she asked for it, but she got distracted again. She was following a bead of sweat as it slid down Sharon's neck. She leaned forward watching it go over Sharon's clavicle, moving down to her breasts. Brenda bumped her head for the millionth time that day when she leaned forward, following the bead of sweat as it disappeared into the swell of the other woman's chest.

"You have one of the worst attention-spans," Sharon mumbled before her she wiped her chest with the back of her hand.

"I've never seen you like this before," she used as an excuse. "Of course I'm goin' to want to..."

"Stare," Sharon supplied, sitting up.

Brenda rolled her eyes, feeling self-conscious as Sharon's eyes raked over her body. "I was thinkin' 'admire'."

"Admire," Sharon repeated, amused. "Well, while you were _admiring_, I fixed your air conditioner," Sharon told her as she pressed the red button, starting it up.

Brenda sighed as a rush of air hit her. "Oh, thank you so much," Brenda gushed, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome."

Brenda looked at Sharon for a moment, her lip caught between her lip. "It's too bad, you know," she murmured.

Sharon licked her lips again, tilting her head. "Why's that?"

"I was enjoying watchin' you sweat," she admitted in a flirty tone as she reached over and trailed a finger over Sharon's neck.

Sharon licked her lips and leaned forward, her lips close to Brenda's as she smirked. "That can still be arranged," she husked, reaching over to turn the air conditioner back off as she met Brenda's lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

**Chocolate**

It is always hard to concentrate when you only have one thing on your mind. Sure, she could watch the way Sharon's mouth moved as she pronounced words so precisely that it sounded like she practiced them every day. And she could listen to that voice that was dripping honey into her ears. She could even let her eyes wander down, moving to the delicate skin that was visible below the hem of the skirt that had risen to rest on Sharon's thigh. But she wasn't really paying attention to the things she was saying.

Sharon closed her notepad and leaned back in her seat. "Okay, what is it today?" Sharon asked with an eyebrow raised a little.

Brenda furrowed her brow and fiddled with her pen, feigning ignorance. "I'm 'fraid I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Cap'n."

Sharon hummed in her throat. "I think we're past the place where that sort of answer works for me. The truth, Brenda. I want the truth."

Brenda bit her lip as she sat back in her seat, her fingers tracing the armrest. "I'm distracted," she answered honestly.

"Really? I would have never guessed," Sharon said sarcastically.

"If you're gonna act that way..."

Sharon sighed and shook her head, stopping Brenda. "What's on your mind?"

There were two answers to that question. One was completely inappropriate, so she went for the other. "Chocolate," she said sheepishly, looking away when Sharon smiled, amused. "I haven't had chocolate in two weeks. Two!"

Sharon uncrossed her legs and leaned forward on the desk. "Do you always get this distracted when you don't have chocolate?"

Brenda turned back to her, her eyes dropping the view of Sharon's cleavage before she gulped and tore her eyes away. "It's not just the chocolate," she admitted, her eyes drifting back down as she pulled her lip into her mouth.

"Oh," Sharon said, shifting a little. "I see." And she did. The look in those bright brown eyes was all she needed to see to know that all those times she thought Brenda's eyes were places they shouldn't have been – her breasts, her legs, her hips as she walked – they really were there, even though she told herself she had been imagining it.

Brenda noticed she was staring and looked away before standing. "Are we finished here?"

Sharon stood as well, reaching in her bag until she found what she was looking for. She walked over to the door, stopping in front of Brenda as she held out the chocolate, looking into the blonde's eyes. She had a thankful and eager look in her eyes.

Brenda was about to say thank you, but Sharon leaned in closer to her, her mouth close to her ear. Her breath was hot and Brenda had to squeeze her hand in a fist so she wouldn't pull away – or lean in, which was not a good idea. She could feel and hear Sharon take a deep breath and let it out.

"If it's your other cravings you want to satisfy, then all you have to do is let me know," she husked in her ear.

Brenda gulped and turned her head to Sharon, who only smirked as she opened the door and walked out, leaving Brenda with a look of surprise on her face and chocolate in her hand she didn't think she even wanted any more.


	5. Andrea & Sharon 01

_**Andrea/Sharon (2)**_

**Provenza starts a betting pool at work because he suspects they're a couple and they play along**

"Are you sure about this?" Andrea asked again, leaning against Sharon's desk with her arms crossed.

Sharon nodded, standing up in front of Andrea. "Andy let it slip in front of me accidentally, but he's not going to let Lieutenant Provenza know that I know. I don't know how he came up with the idea that we're dating, but..."

"Maybe it's the way you have a habit of leaning over a little more than necessary when you're around me," Andrea teased, licking her lips. "Or the way you look at me," she suggested. "Even I wonder what's going through your mind at times," she admitted.

Sharon looked away, a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Whatever it might be, he has a lot of people betting that we are a couple. So I say, we play along – if only to see the look on Provenza's face when he thinks he's right."

Andrea agreed, gathering her things so they could leave. They went back out of the office, noticing the way everyone started to move things around like they were working and not discussing the very thing Andrea and Sharon had been speaking about. Sharon smirked a little to herself, catching Andy's eyes for a quick moment. He winked at her before turning into his seat, leaning back in it.

Andrea waited until Provenza looked their way before she tucked her bag under her arm and turned to Sharon. That had been her cue. Andrea reached for Sharon's hand and Sharon actually looked shock by the contact. "I'll see you tonight," she said in a low voice, but loud enough for him to hear her.

Sharon's stomach did a flip flop at the sound of Andrea's voice. She looked at her watch and then to the whiteboard, noting all the expressions on everyone's face. "I'll walk you out," she said to her. "Andy, you'll let me know if I get that phone call I'm waiting for?"

"Sure thing, Capt," Andy said, not letting on that he knew anything.

Sharon smiled at him and then turned to Andrea. Andrea held up a finger and then rushed back into Sharon's office, saying she forgot something. Sharon watched her, a little bit for show as she tilted her head obviously; but it was also because she truly liked what she was looking at. Andrea came back, holding up a folder. Once again she took Sharon's hand, calling her honey – which she then tried to cover up, pretending that it was a slip of her tongue. They both saw Provenza gawk at them, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

The look on his face was priceless. Sharon and Andrea held back their laughter until they were outside of the Murder Room. Andrea looked at Sharon; her green eyes twinkling. Andrea took Sharon's hand and pulled her so she was facing her. Sharon's laughter stopped abruptly and she stared into Andrea's eyes

Andrea licked her lips and kept her voice low. "Hey, you know, this doesn't have to just be something we pretend to do," Andrea told her as her eyes moved to her lips.

"It doesn't?" she whispered.

Andrea shook her head, leaning forward. "I don't want it to be," she told her. "I'm going to, uh... If you don't want me to..."

"Kiss me," she whispered. And Andrea did.

* * *

"**You can do it harder."**

"You can do it harder. I'm not going to break," Provenza heard Sharon say on the other side of the door when he was about to knock. His eyes got wide and he almost grimaced, wondering who in their right mind would be on the other side of the door doing whatever it was that Sharon wanted harder. "Mmm, just like that."

This time Provenza did grimace. He turned to Flynn. "Hey, Flynn," he called in an urgent whisper.

"What?" Andy responded, not even looking up from his desk.

Provenza rolled his eyes. "Flynn," he demanded in a sharp whisper.

Andy groaned and got up. "What?" he repeated, walking over to the captain's office. He heard something coming from inside the office as he was about to open his mouth to say something.

"Ooh. That feels... Mmmm, Andrea."

"What the hell?" said Andy.

So he wasn't losing his mind. There were definitely moans coming from inside Sharon's office. Andrea Hobbs, he said mentally. He shook his head, disgusted and maybe a little interested.

Andy tried to peek through the cracks, but Provenza slapped him against his head. "Why would you even want to see _that_. I need to get in there so I can get home. I don't have all day to wait for her to, to _finish_." Andy only shrugged.

Sharon moaned again, a deep sound that was coming from her throat, vibrating in the air. "Oh, harder, please." Andy could hear Sharon's breath getting more uneven than it had already been and had to walk away from the door, leaving Provenza to solve his problems on his own. "Mmmmm. Use your elbow."

_Elbow_, Provenza repeated in his head. Provenza pushed Sharon's door open. "Okay, now what is going on-" Provenza stopped abruptly. "Oh," he said, flushing when he realized Andrea was just giving Sharon a massage.

Andrea stood back and Sharon pulled her blazer back on, wincing a little because her pulled muscle still hurt. "Lieutenant is there something you need?" she asked, not amused by the way he came into her office.

"Uh, uh, uh," he stuttered. He silently put the folder on her desk and walked out, walking by Andy, who was laughing loudly. "Shut up, Flynn," he grumbled, snatching his sports jacket from the back of his chair and leaving. He could still hear Andy laughing.


	6. Andy & Sharon 01

_**Andy/Sharon (2)**_

**First Kiss**

Andy pulls Sharon closer to him, his hands on her hips as they dance to the music. When Sharon had agreed to be his date for the holiday party, he was surprised. He even thought for a moment that her response had been a sarcastic one. Now, Sharon's body pressed against his own, the smell of her perfume and shampoo in his nose, and the feeling of her breath against his neck, he knows for sure that dancing with him is where she wants to be. They dance without speaking, letting their bodies and the music take over. The rest of the night they dance, ignoring those around them who send questioning looks their way. They stay wrapped up in their own little world until they get to Sharon's door.

Andy sees a side to Sharon he's never seen before as she turns to face him at the door. There's an uncertainty when she smiles at him, her hands in the pockets of her navy trench coat. Andy smiles, already knowing the night is going to end with a kiss. When he lifts her head to his, his fingers lightly holding her chin, she knows as well.

The first touch of their lips is electric, making their lips tingle. Her soft lips easily open when his tongue presses between them, seeking entrance. Andy moves his hand to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss as a surprised hum comes from the back of her throat. Andy kisses her until he can feel his lungs desperately searching for air.

When he pulls away, looking into bright eyes, he knows that wasn't just a goodnight kiss. That had been their first kiss and many more would follow.

* * *

**Finally**

"Are you okay?" Andy whispered against her ear as his hands slid up her back, going under her shirt.

Sharon smiled; she never thought he would be this gentle with her. She should have known, though. She nodded her head before licking her lips and shivering slightly because of his feather-light touch. "Yes," she voiced her answer.

His breath was warm against her ear. His hands on her back as they lightly caressed her were slightly calloused, but somehow still soft. He kissed all over her with gentle lips, moving to her neck. His touches and caresses were making her rock against him slightly. She was straddling him, the fronts of their bodies flush against each other. They'd been on her sofa like this for a while; kisses and teasing touches under her shirt was all it was. Two months of finally learning how to leave ranks at the door and this was as far as it ever went.

But now, Sharon wanted more. Her body ached for him in a way she couldn't describe. Andy wanted more as well, but he wouldn't push her. This time Sharon was going to make it clear what she wanted.

Andy pulled back a little so his lips could press to the hollow of her throat. He sucked lightly as he massaged his fingers into her back, feeling her melt against him. Her moans vibrated against his lips and her pulse pounded beneath them. He groaned against her, sucking a little harder, careful not to leave a mark while still making sure it drove her crazy. Sharon's head fell back and he knew he had succeeded.

Sharon moaned deeply, her lips pressed tightly together. Her nipples were aching as they pebbled and rubbed against her bra. Her center was throbbing as she rocked down a little harder each time. When Andy's hands moved down to her ass, squeezing as his tongue teasingly licked her neck, she groaned and pulled his head closer. A searing heat burned her; she pulled at his hair a little, rocking a little harder.

Andy grinned against her and took a few more teasing licks and nips at her neck before his mouth went lower. He kissed against her chest, hearing her heart pounding faster and faster with each kiss. His hands moved back up her back, sliding the cotton shirt she was wearing up. She stopped him and pulled back, wanting to look at him.

Sharon stroked Andy's face with her hand and watched as his eyes softened. She smiled and leaned forward to slowly brush her lips against his. She pulled back, looking into his eyes again, smiling once more. She licked her lips and went back to his, tenderly sucking his lip into her mouth. As she gently sucked his lip, her free hand teasingly drew shapes against his skin, touching wherever was bare.

Andy grunted into her mouth and she pulled back. She took his hands into her and brought them to her stomach, resting them there. "Take it off," she whispered, looking down at his hands.

"You sure?" Andy asked, gripping the shirt.

Sharon nodded, still looking down at his hands. She watched him slowly, almost teasingly, pull the shirt up and over her head. The cool air hit her warm skin and she felt a small shiver move through her as she looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled at him and then moved back to his mouth, pressing slow kisses to his mouth as she began working on the buttons of his shirt.

Later, after finally getting what they both wanted for so long, Sharon smiled. It had all been worth the wait.


	7. Brenda & Sharon 02

_**Brenda/Sharon (3)**_

**Thunder**

The roar of the thunder makes Brenda jump and the glass in her hand falls to the floor, shattering into pieces that shine as the light hits them. She curses under her breath and puts down the wine bottle and other glass, her hand still shaking a little. She's been jumpy all night and it has nothing to do with the storm.

"Hey, you okay in here?" Sharon asks as she comes in the kitchen, looking down at the glass first and then the guilty expression in Brenda's eyes. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothin'," she tells her as she steps around the glass carefully. "Just a little accident."

Sharon hums as she watches Brenda retrieve things to clean up the glass. "You need some help?" Sharon asks from the entryway, not wanting to get in the way.

Brenda looks up from the cabinet she's crouched down in front of. Her eyes travel up Sharon's bare legs a bit too slowly, making her heart start to race a little faster. She drops the bottle in her hand and then snaps out of whatever trance Sharon's body keeps managing to put her in. She blinks a few times and then looks up at Sharon, into her eyes as she shakes her head.

"I think I've got it. Maybe you can put some music on or somethin'," she suggests.

"All right," Sharon says as she walks back into the living room. The rain is beating against the window, loud and hard. It's quite soothing, she thinks as she searches through music until she can find something fitting. Slow jazz starts to play from the speakers, mixing with the sound of the rain against the window and the roar of the thunder every now and then.

Sharon is just about to sit down when she hears Brenda hiss in pain and curse again. Brenda's been extremely nervous the entire night. Sharon's sure she knows why. It was the end of their third date and Brenda had invited her back to her place for wine. From the moment Brenda invited her, she had a feeling in her gut that told her Brenda wasn't only interested in sharing a few glasses of wine. Sharon believes the nervousness that Brenda's doing a terrible job at concealing and the possible way the night will end are connected, even though Brenda has no real reason to be nervous.

Brenda walks on the heel of her foot as she walks into the living room. "I think I stepped on glass," she told Sharon, her face flushed with embarrassment. This isn't how she thought the night would go.

Sharon smiles and nods her head to the sofa. "Sit down and I'll go find some peroxide and tweezers."

Brenda groans and follow orders. "Tweezers are in the medicine cabinet and the peroxide is, uhm, maybe-"

"I'll find it," Sharon says, waving her off. Sharon returns with the peroxide, a towel and tweezers. She sits down and puts Brenda's foot on her lap before she turns the lamp on, giving herself more light. "Okay, let's see how bad this is."

Brenda watches Sharon inspect her foot before she clears her throat. "Can you get it?"

"Mhm," she hums.

Brenda's quiet as Sharon gets the glass out of her foot. She's listening to the sound of the rain against the window. The glass is out of her foot within a few minutes. Sharon wraps it in a piece of tissue and places it on the coffee table, but she doesn't move Brenda's foot from her lap.

Sharon looks up at Brenda as her thumb strokes the middle of her foot, applying a gentle pressure. Brenda smiles as she looks up at her. "I'm sorry about all of this," she apologizes. "I wanted to make tonight special. I-I-I-"

Sharon puts Brenda's foot to the side and leans forward, pulling Brenda by her neck so they're close to each other. She can see the surprise in her eyes before she smiles and kisses her lips once, softly and quickly. "Stop apologizing so much," she whispers and looks into her eyes as she presses her lips to hers again, her breath warm as she parts her lips to brush them against Brenda's. "Tonight's already special."

"No, it's..."

"Yes it is," she insists as she kisses her one last time before pulling back so they can stand and go to the bedroom. "None of this matters. The wine and the music don't matter. I don't care about any of it. I just," she licks her lips and pulls her up so she's standing, "I just want you."

And that's all Brenda needs to hear to let go of her nerves and enjoy the night the way she wants to.

* * *

**Crème Brulee**

"You want some more wine?" Brenda asked as she picked up her own glass and stood from the sofa.

Sharon held out her glass. "Yes, please," she responded, sitting back against the sofa as Brenda walked around the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. Sharon watched her from the sofa, enjoying how the rest of the night was looking. Dinner had been delicious and conversation had flowed nicely as soft music played in the background.

"We should do this more often," Brenda said from the kitchen, looking around to figure out where she put the corkscrew earlier.

"Dinner?" Sharon questioned as she looked into the kitchen. A small smile formed on her lips as she watched the blonde look all over for something. It was kind of cute.

"Yeah. Dinner, music, wine... Here we go," she said triumphantly. "I really loved tonight."

"We haven't even gotten to the best part," Sharon purred.

Brenda blushed in the kitchen, working the cork out of the new bottle. "The best part?" she choked out.

Sharon laughed softly. "Dessert," she told her, already knowing where Brenda's mind was.

"Oh, yeah." Brenda poured them the wine and then brought the glasses into the living room. "You want me to bring the dessert in now?"

"Sure," Sharon said, taking the glasses from her, placing them on the coffee table.

Brenda retrieved the dessert and then took her seat next to Sharon, passing one of the ramekin dishes to her. "What is this again?" she asked as she looked at it with curious eyes.

"Crème brulee," Sharon answered. "Cream, burnt cream."

Brenda nodded and tapped her spoon against the top of it. "So it's supposed to be like this?"

Sharon smiled amusingly. "Yes. You'll like it once you taste it," she assured her, putting her own dish down. Brenda nodded, tapping her spoon against it lightly again before Sharon took the spoon from her. "Here," she said, spooning out some of the crème brulee, holding it up to Brenda's mouth.

Brenda looked down at the spoon before lifting her eyes to meet Sharon's, her mouth opening as well. She closed her lips around the spoon and Sharon licked her lips as she pulled it out of her mouth. It was creamy and tasted like vanilla. She moaned at the taste, about to wipe her mouth to get off whatever crème brulee was on her lips.

Sharon stopped her. "Let me," she husked, leaning forward so her tongue could slowly swipe over Brenda's lips. Brenda's lips opened so a rush of breath could spill between them. Sharon slowly licked Brenda's upper lip once again and then pulled back. "Got it," she said, passing Brenda her dessert and picking up her own.

The crème brulee didn't taste as good as it did when she was tasting it from Brenda's lips, though.

* * *

**Champagne**

Brenda and Sharon's anniversary dinner had been interrupted by a triple-homicide. They had both been looking forward to finally getting some time together, and they were at one of their favorite restaurants with plans to go dancing later on in the night. Sharon understood when she had to leave, but that didn't stop either of the women from wishing that call had come on any other night.

When Brenda finally got home, Sharon was getting ready for work and she was getting ready to get a few hours of sleep before heading back in. The next few days were hectic; Brenda had a killer to find, and that took priority over some things. But when she closed her case, four days after the night they discovered the bodies, Brenda left early and headed home.

Sharon stopped when she got to the front door. She could hear the sound of music coming through the open window. It was slow jazz; Sharon smiled as her body physically relaxed and she unlocked the door. The smell of delicious food was in the air, and there was a hint of vanilla from the candles that were burning. Sharon's eyes took in the living room from the foyer. Brenda had outdone herself.

Brenda stopped in her tracks when she saw Sharon standing at the door. "You're home," Brenda said with a widening smile, holding the pan of food in her hand.

"Yes, I'm home. And you're-" She looked over Brenda in the red dress that was hugging her small frame. "Wow! You look beautiful," she said, receiving a hum as a response.

Brenda walked over to the table and put the glass pan down so she could walk over to Sharon. Sharon met her halfway and they embraced, smiling, their love for each other evident in their eyes when they looked at one another. Sharon hummed, inhaling the scent of Brenda's perfume; honeysuckle had become one of her favorite scents.

"Everything looks amazing."

"I just wanted to make our anniversary dinner special. Just because it's a few nights late..."

"Doesn't mean we can't still celebrate," she finished before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. Brenda's lips tasted like chocolate and something fruity. It gave great promise for a delicious dessert. "You taste delicious."

Brenda smirked and pulled back to look into Sharon's eyes. "Don't I always?!"

Sharon rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her again before they separated. "I want to clean up and change," she said as she looked at Brenda in her red dress again.

Brenda nodded, stepping aside. "Don't be too long."

Later, after dinner had been eaten, Brenda brought out dessert and a bottle of champagne. Dessert was strawberries covered in chocolate (which she did herself). Brenda sat down beside Sharon, and Sharon leaned in to kiss her as she put the strawberries down. Brenda hummed into the kiss, enjoying the feel of soft lips brushing her own before she pulled away and smiled.

Brenda reached for the bottle of champagne and the flutes. "Here you go," Brenda said, passing one of them to Sharon.

"Mmmmm. Champagne and strawberries." She licked her lips. "Must be my lucky night."

Brenda tilted her head a little, her brown eyes sparkling with something Sharon knew well. "Let's get through dessert and we'll talk about how lucky you'll be getting."

"Oh, really?" Sharon asked as she leaned in a little.

Brenda nodded, clicking her champagne flute with Sharon's. As they brought their glasses to their mouths, drinking the champagne, they shared a look full of both love and desire. Even though they were commemorating their anniversary a few days late, it was a terrific way to celebrate a year together.


	8. Andrea & Sharon 02

_**Andrea/Sharon (4)**_

**Expectations**

Andrea wasn't expecting to end up in Sharon's bed, looking into Sharon's glazed eyes as her fingers curved inside her, slowly penetrating her as Sharon whispered softly to her.

A few months ago when she realized the attraction to the Captain, Andrea didn't expect that Sharon was dealing with the same realizations.

Andrea wasn't expecting Sharon to start to fall apart so quickly, but she was. Her breath was rushing, her eyes were fighting to stay open, her hips were rolling up faster, and she was clenching tightly around her fingers.

Sharon moaned and pulled Andrea to her mouth, sloppily kissing her as Andrea's palm rubbed up and down against her clit, her fingers buried inside her. Andrea hadn't expected the way Sharon's nails dug into her neck as her legs wrapped around her, her body convulsing and arching as she climaxed.

When she was lying against Sharon's back, Sharon's hand clasped with hers as their arms rested over her stomach, she wasn't expecting to fall asleep so soon.

But she enjoyed it all.

* * *

**First Morning After**

Sharon opened her eyes, yawning as she looked to either side of her, finding that she was alone. For a moment she thought she had imagined the night before – the soft kisses, the slow touches, the way the beautiful DDA had made love to her and then held her as they fell asleep. But at the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon, Sharon knew Andrea was in the kitchen.

Sharon got up, getting a shirt to throw on before she went down the hall to the kitchen. She stopped at the entryway, smiling as she looked over Andrea from behind. Those legs she knew to be sinfully smooth were bare and she had on the button down shirt she was wearing the day before. Sharon licked her lips as she let the flashes of their first night together go through her mind quickly.

"You look good in my kitchen," Sharon told her with a smirk on her lips as Andrea looked over her shoulder, a guilty expression in her eyes.

"You're not supposed to be up yet," she told her, plating the last of the breakfast. "I can't bring you breakfast in bed if you aren't there."

Sharon hummed, nodding her head. "No, you can't."

Andrea smiled, turning around fully. She waved her back to the bed. "Go on. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sharon took a step back, flashing her a smile as she raised her hands in a defensive manner. "I'm going. See?"

Andrea laughed softly and turned back around and poured them some coffee. She took the tray and went down the hall to Sharon's bedroom, unable to hide the smile when she saw the joy in those green eyes. Andrea always thought Sharon was beautiful, but with her hair a mess, wearing a t-shirt, and a happy grin on her lips, Andrea thought she was breathtaking. She put the tray down on the bed, taking the coffees off before climbing in.

"It smells amazing," Sharon complimented.

"Thanks. Breakfast food is the only thing I really know how to cook," she admitted.

"You know what? Breakfast just happens to be my favorite meal."

Andrea smiled. "We're a match made in Heaven, huh?" she joked.

Sharon laughed and turned so she was facing her. "If there's hope for more breakfasts in bed, then I think there's hope."

"Sounds like quite the plan," she said before leaning in and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

**Snow**

Andrea came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a warm robe. Sharon was still asleep, curled around a pillow. Andrea smiled because not too long it had been her she was curled around. Andrea let her hair down from the clip that had been keeping it up and out of the way as she showered. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Her eyes easily brightened when she saw the fluffy snow blanketing the ground outside of the cabin.

She was like a kid when it came to snow. She missed it terribly and she found herself excited whenever she got the chance to enjoy it. She climbed on the bed, nudging Sharon on her side. Sharon groaned and swatted her hand away. Andrea sighed and went with a different tactic. She moved Sharon's hair to the side and kissed Sharon's neck, jaw and then her lips. She felt Sharon's lips soon moving against hers, a soft groaning sound coming from her girlfriend's throat. She pulled away, watching Sharon's tired eyes blink open.

"Andrea," Sharon complained.

Andrea smiled apologetically. "Look out the window! It's snowing!"

Sharon didn't even turn her head to look. She was too amused by the excitement in Andrea's eyes. "I haven't seen someone this excited about snow since my kids saw it for the first time."

Andrea blushed. "It's beautiful and I've always loved the snow. Since moving to Los Angeles, I haven't been to a state that gets snow like this."

Sharon hummed and squeezed Andrea's thigh. "We have five days up here, we'll get to enjoy the snow."

Andrea nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to Sharon's lips. "I'm sorry for waking you," she said as she pulled back.

Sharon turned so she was on her side, and finally she looked over her shoulder to see the snow. "You know what, I'm not really that tired." She sat up, the sheet pooling around her waist. "Let me take a shower and then we can go for a walk. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," Andrea smiled. She could already sense how much fun they were going to have on their vacation.

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

The captain and the DDA were at Sharon's condo while Rusty was at a friend's house. Before Sharon's transfer into Major Crimes they didn't need to work around so many obstacles. Then again, Sharon didn't need this emotional cleansing as often. It was to make her forget the smell of death, the faces that would try to permanently etch themselves into her brain, and the horrible feelings that tended to follow when facing murders and other criminals for a living. Andrea knew what it was like. That's how it started. It was for the mental cleansing that they could provide one another.

Sharon didn't ask if Andrea wanted something to drink. Andrea hadn't asked if she wanted to stop for dinner. They knew what the night was about. Andrea had been working the case with Sharon, and from the moment she saw her, those green eyes fixed on the whiteboard and her hands on her hips, she knew that Sharon needed from her the same thing she needed herself. Some cases weren't as bad as others. But when the cases got tough, there was really only one thing that could momentarily make you forget. And that one thing was something they found in each other.

It was rushed at first, and neither of them had even been ready. But how could you manage to get aroused when you were still thinking of the murder victims? It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling when Andrea's thigh started to grind against Sharon's center, but Sharon pushed down harder, reciprocating the gesture as she started unbuttoning Andrea's shirt. Button after button was undone as Andrea's chest rose faster and faster, her heart rate picking up with their clumsy rhythm.

Andrea's shirt fell off and then her camisole was pulled off, landing on the floor when Sharon tossed it hurriedly. Andrea reached behind her and unclasped her bra, her eyes still locked on Sharon's. Sharon tried to smile at her, but it didn't meet her eyes; it hardly formed on her lips. Andrea didn't care. She smiled back at her and leaned down, bringing their mouths together for a kiss as Sharon rolled them over. Their lips slid against each other, too fast and too desperate, but it had been too long since the last time they were able to do this.

Andrea broke the kiss when she pulled the shirt off Sharon's head that she had been wearing beneath her blazer. Sharon's auburn hair tumbled down to the side, the light from the lamp making the various reds stand out. Andrea slid her hand into her hair and pulled her back to her mouth, kissing her as her other hand slid up Sharon's back to unclasp her bra.

Andrea hummed into Sharon's mouth when the older woman's tongue caressed her own, slow and deliberate. The rest of their bodies seemed to come to a halt as their tongues and lips connected. Andrea's heart was racing as Sharon pulled back a little, her tongue coming out of her mouth to trace the curve of her lip. She groaned and opened her eyes, already finding Sharon looking at her. Andrea licked her lips and lifted her head a little so her lips were on Sharon's. Soft brushes of their lips made her heart flutter and her hands slide against Sharon's body; one hand grabbed her ass and the other was on the back of her neck. She could get lost in Sharon's kisses alone, but Sharon's hand on the button of her pants showed her what she needed.

The rest of their clothes were removed, thrown carelessly to spots on the bed and the floor. Andrea took control again once Sharon was back on her back. She pinned Sharon's hands above her head with one hand and smoothed the other one down Sharon's body until she was at the warm spot between her legs. Sharon sighed and slowly arched into her touch, her eyes pleading for what Andrea had no intention denying. Andrea leaned down and kissed her, slow and soft, her tongue pressing between Sharon's mouth until she opened her mouth and let their tongues caress one another.

Andrea ran her hand up and down Sharon's center, getting her ready for her. She was wet, but still not enough. One finger pressed against her entrance and she circled until Sharon's hips bucked so quickly that her finger slipped right into her. She was warm and soft, velvety smooth. Andrea groaned into Sharon's mouth and curved her finger up like a hook and slowly caressed her. It was just a little, getting her ready for what she knew she really needed. And Sharon took what she could get.

One finger became two, and as Sharon became more desperate, two fingers became three. The bed was rocking back and forth and Sharon's walls were squeezing around her fingers. It hadn't taken nearly as long as she thought it would for them to reach this point. She'd let Sharon's hands free and the other was now all over her, caressing and scratching. It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain, rough and smooth.

Andrea's fingers moved in and out as Sharon pleaded for more. She was close and Andrea wanted nothing more than to be the reason she fell apart. She ducked her head and started to suck on the side of her neck again, hard enough to make Sharon rock faster and curse in her ear, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Her fingers pushed in faster, the tips of them brushing that spot that made Sharon's walls tighten around her. Andrea gave her more of everything when she whispered how close she was and how much she needed this. Andrea knew already, though.

Sharon cursed and arched, her toes curling and her breath ragged. She was going to come. She could feel it in every nerve of her body. With each wave of pleasure she was able to erase another unpleasant memory or thought from work. When she called out Andrea's name, a gasp following as she quaked and released, she was letting go of everything. All that mattered was the pleasure she was receiving and the woman who was finally making her forget.


	9. Brenda & Sharon 03

_**Brenda/Sharon (5)**_

**Card Shark**

Brenda had learned her lesson a long time ago, back when Sharon had started flirting with her during a game of blackjack, distracting her so badly that she didn't win a single hand. Sharon Raydor, though Brenda had thought her an easy win before the game started, was by far the best player she'd ever played.

When the boys had invited both her and Sharon to a weekly game night – their way of trying to welcome the Captain and get used to her relationship with their chief – Brenda had been thrilled by the idea. It wasn't until she sat on the sideline with Tao (he liked to watch, spurting out facts along the way), watching Sharon talk to the guys like they had been friends for years, that Brenda realized the guys had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

Sharon only lost a few hands. Luckily, they weren't playing for money. At the end of the night, after agreeing all around that they liked having Sharon around, Sharon winked at Brenda as she smiled. She knew how much Brenda wanted the rest of them to see the side of her most people didn't get to see. If it took letting the guys win a few games, so be it. But Sharon wouldn't go as easy on them the next time. They'd have to either pick up their game or learn just why everyone considered her a card shark.

* * *

**Multitasking**

Sharon was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Brenda came back downstairs from taking her shower. Sharon peered up from the book, glasses perched on her nose, a small smile lifting on her lips before she looked back down. Brenda smiled and went into the kitchen, getting a glass to bring back to the sofa with her. She poured herself some of the wine Sharon had and then sat down, sipping it.

"You smell good," Sharon whispered as the smell of honeysuckle engulfed her.

Brenda smiled against her glass. She took another swallow and then put it down. She looked up at Sharon before she lifted Sharon's right arm so she could rest her head on the woman's lap. Sharon made room for her and held the book in just her left hand. Brenda took the book from her hand and held it as she looked up at Sharon.

"Read it to me," she said with a smile.

Sharon reached for her glass, and with her free hand she started running her fingers through Brenda's hair. Brenda let out a purring sound and held the book up so Sharon could read it to her. She didn't really care what the book was about. Brenda just enjoyed the nights she could come home and unwind, listening to her girlfriend read to her as she fell asleep slowly.

Sharon read and Brenda would turn the pages for her. Sharon would take a sip of wine every now and then and make circles against the blonde's scalp and untangle the ends of her hair. She enjoyed this. These were things she looked forward to at the end of the long days. Even before her relationship, a book and a glass of wine were the norm. But having Brenda's head resting in her lap only made it better.

And when the book started to fall from Brenda's hand, Sharon smiled and reached for it, closing it as she put it down on the sofa. She put her glass of wine down, knowing she should get them up and into the bed. But for a moment she would just sit there, doing nothing other than think about how lucky she was to finally have something that came naturally and made her feel complete.

* * *

**Clumsy**

Oil was a bad idea. Oil was a really, really, really bad idea. Sharon thinks she should have known that. Who in their right mind would give Brenda a bottle of oil to do whatever she liked with? Clearly she wasn't thinking with her brain when Brenda was pushing her up against the wall, kissing against her neck as her hand rubbed against her center through her pants, making the seam and her panties create an amazing type of friction. No, Sharon hadn't been thinking with her brain at all.

"Would you be still?!" Brenda groaned as she slipped again, her hand slipping off Sharon's back, making her fall back on top of her, grunting.

Sharon winced in pain when Brenda fell against her, making her push harder against the floor. "I _am_ being still. How much oil did you use? There's no reason for my back to be this slippery."

Brenda groaned as she got up, re-straddling Sharon's back. "I told you it spilled," she whined as she reached for the towel to wipe the oil from Sharon's back and her arms. "The stupid bottle was too hot."

Sharon couldn't hold back the eye roll. "And who warmed it up too much?" she asked as she tried to sit up a little, but because of the mess Brenda made, she was unable to do so.

"Stop movin'," she said as she stood up. "And stop actin' like it's all my fault."

Sharon turned her head and glared at the other woman. "And just whose fault might this be?"

Brenda waved off the accusatory tone in Sharon's voice. "Lemme just put this oil back in the bathroom and, and, and we can get in the shower and clean up." Brenda turned to Sharon, an apologetic look in her eyes and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Sharon's eyes seem to soften, most likely realizing that she couldn't stay annoyed with her when she looked at her like that. "Okay?"

"Fine," Sharon murmured, taking Brenda's hand when she offered it to help her up.

After the mess was cleaned up in the bedroom, Brenda and Sharon went into the bathroom to take the shower. Everything seemed to be fine, and Brenda was redeeming herself. But as Brenda was reaching for one of the body washes that was behind a few others, she knocked down the surrounding ones, making them fall on the shower fall and against Sharon's feet. Sharon glared at her, but Brenda apologized profusely, her big eyes apologetic as she reached down and picked up the bottles. Sharon wanted to be annoyed, but she knew Brenda was a clumsy person from the beginning. Sharon would have to just focus on all the amazing qualities that she loved about Brenda.

* * *

**It Was Supposed To Be a Surprise**

The smell of smoke is the first thing Sharon smells as she gets her key into her door. She rushes as she unlocks the door, quickly coming in. She's not exactly sure what she was expecting to find, but what she finds isn't it. Brenda has aggravatingly kicked the oven door shut, a pan of something in her hand that Sharon thinks was supposed to be dinner, and an annoyed look in her eyes.

Sharon's panic dissipates as she clears her throat, making the blonde jump up, turning around to face her. Her cheeks are flushed to a bright red and she has a disappointed look in her eyes. "This is a nice thing to come home to," she says with a wave of her hand and a teasing glint in her eyes.

Brenda glares at her, stomping her foot. "Your stupid oven is too hot," she complains.

Sharon has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as she finally enters the kitchen, looking at the temperature the oven is on. "Next time try not putting it on so high."

Brenda groans to herself. It's not like she hadn't figured out her mistake on her own not too long before. "Well, this is ruined."

Sharon, curious, looks into the pan. "What were you making?"

"Doesn't matter now. It was supposed to be a surprise for you. You know, since you wouldn't tell me when your birthday was, and I had to find out on my own and then found out it had already passed."

Sharon smiles, pulling Brenda to her. "Thank you," she whispers before placing a soft kiss to her lips. "This was sweet."

"I burnt it," Brenda reminds her, pouting.

Sharon smiles, looking over Brenda's shoulder at the evidence of the blonde's lack of cooking skills. She looks back at Brenda, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "It's the thought that counts. I appreciate it, and now this just opens up another chance for me to take you out, get you dressed up, and..." Sharon gets the smile she wants from Brenda and then leans down and kisses her on her lips.

The real surprise here is how easy it is to just love Brenda. That, she never thought would happen, but she's glad it has.

* * *

**Ice Skating**

Brenda grips the edge of the ice rink. When Sharon asked her if she wanted to join her on her trip to New York, she hadn't expected to end up in Rockefeller Center, trying to keep up with Sharon as she skated circles around her – both literally and figuratively. She wobbles a little on the thin blades of her skates as she watches Sharon skate to her, smiling brightly, a few tendrils of her hair framing her face. She looks so carefree and happy as she stops in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asks, smiling softly.

Brenda nods. "Skatin' isn't really for me," she admits, pulling her hand from her pocket to move the hair away from Sharon's face.

Sharon takes Brenda's hand into her own and brings it to her lips to give it a quick kiss. "Come on," she says with a tilt to her head. "Just a little longer and then we'll get you some hot chocolate."

That's more like it. Brenda eagerly takes Sharon's hand, finding her balance with Sharon's help. She looks at Sharon, catching her beautiful smile widen as she meets her eyes quickly. Brenda hasn't seen her smile so often before; so if falling on the ice a few times is what it takes to keep her girlfriend happy, she doesn't mind. Besides, she knows Sharon will always be there to pick her up.


	10. Andy & Sharon 02

_**Andy/Sharon (3)**_

**Eye Sex**

"You have to stop," Sharon whispered as Andy closed the door behind them.

Andy pushed her against the door, his hands already sliding the dress up to her hips. "Stop what?" he mumbled against her neck, sucking and kissing his way up.

Sharon moaned and reached down, finding his belt. Her breath was rushing and her fingers were trembling as she tried to get his belt undone. "Looking at me," she moaned as she felt him hooking his fingers in her panties.

Andy pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Stop looking at you?" he asked, amused.

Sharon rubbed her lips together, nodding her head. He laughed softly and moved to her lips as she spread her legs. He kissed her hungrily, desperately. As his tongue swiped her lips, his fingers slid through her folds, stroking her center and getting her wet enough for him. With all the sexual tension around them throughout the day, she already knew she was ready. He was hardening in her hand as she stroked his shaft, squeezing.

"How do you expect me not to look at you at work?" Andy finally asked as he pulled away, hearing her whimper.

"You have to stop, mmm, looking at me like, like..." Andy lifted her thigh and grunted as he came closer to her. "Oh my God," she moaned softly as he slowly entered her.

Andy moved her hair from her neck and buried his face there as she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him deep into her. Her velvety walls slid against him and held him there for a moment as she slowly rocked her hips into him and his hands grabbed her.

"Like what?" he mumbled against her skin, the sound vibrating.

"Like you're thinking about getting me naked," she whispered.

Andy grunted against her neck and started sliding in and out of her, creating a slow rhythm. "But I usually am," he told her.

Sharon moaned at the thought. It was the type of inappropriate that was still thrilling. Working alongside Major Crimes lately had put a strain on their sexual relationship. There were always people watching, seeing the way he looked at her. And he just wouldn't stop. The way he was looking at her became too much and she found herself being dragged into the nearest room, pushed against the door as he fucked her harder and faster, making her bite her lip to try to stay quiet.

"You have to stop," she told him again.

"What if I can't?" Andy said against her neck as his hands squeezed her ass harder and his cock pushed in faster.

"Mmmm," Sharon moaned. She could barely think of a response to what he said. Heat was spreading everywhere and waves of pleasure were moving through her. He knew just what he was doing to her. He pushed in a little harder, his grip on her ass a little painful and his mouth sucking and kissing on sensitive flesh. All of it was making her pant, unable to speak.

"Maybe I can't get you out of my mind," he rasped.

"Oh," she moaned, her head hitting the door as she pulled him closer.

"Maybe I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you," he said .

"Andy," she whispered desperately. Each thrust was making her weaker to his touch. They didn't have much time and she needed this. She needed that release. She needed him to make her fall apart so he could put her back together in one swift motion. She needed the glorious feelings that were starting in her fingertips to spread through the rest of her body.

"How can anyone concentrate around... Arrrggh," he grunted, unable to finish what he was saying.

Their movements against the door started to become less coordinated. The rhythm that had been smooth became rushed and needy, fast. There was no more talking – unless you considered the incoherent moans and grunts they both made. And soon they were climaxing almost simultaneously.

–

"You know I'm not going to stop, right?" Andy whispered as they turned the corner.

"Doesn't mean I won't keep telling you that you should."

"If that's how you plan on telling me..." Andy mumbled before a glare was thrown his way, but the smirk on her lips made him grin boyishly.

* * *

"**Promise Me"**

The sun was setting, painting the sky with beautiful blues and purples that were darkening. Sharon was standing on her balcony as she watched the sun disappear. She could smell the delicious smell of the pasta sauce Andy was cooking in her kitchen. She was avoiding him, though she was sure he didn't know that was why she was outside.

She had just found out that she would be taking over Major Crimes in a few days. She didn't know how to tell him. More importantly, she didn't know what to do about the relationship that somehow started to be less about sex and more about an emotional connection. She told herself that it wouldn't get that far, but here he was cooking her dinner, no promise of sex to come after it. She was almost certain he didn't even care if they had sex. He seemed content with just being a part of her life.

So on the balcony she stood, trying to figure out what to say. But nothing made sense. Everything she could think of turned out to be a lie once she thought it. She didn't want things to end between them. She didn't want to forget the last seven months had happened. What she wanted was for things to somehow stay the same and be different all at once. Following the rules often led to her having hard decisions to make. But sometimes there was no way around the problem in front of you.

"What are you out here thinking about?" Andy asked he stepped outside, his hand coming to the small of her back as he rubbed it softly.

Sharon tensed a little, but scolded herself because of it and relaxed. "Nothing that's important right now," she said matter-of-factly.

Andy nodded his head and looked at her. "Dinner's ready. How 'bout we get you inside so we can eat?"

Sharon smiled at him. "Give me another minute, please."

"Not a problem," Andy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine," she said as he walked back into her condo.

Sharon sighed to herself once she was alone. This wasn't a decision that she could make now; she knew that much. She needed to sleep on it, find a way to work around the rules. When you know the rules, you also know how to manipulate them so they work for you. So Sharon would have to think of how to make them work for her. But for now she would have dinner with him and try to enjoy the rest of the night.

When they were on the sofa, her head against his shoulder, he took her hand into his own. He wasn't that affectionate, but neither was she. It was always little things that they did that showed how much they cared. When he turned his head and kissed the top of hers, she smiled and looked up at him, their eyes meeting, she knew he was silently speaking to her. He was saying he didn't want it to change. He was asking her to promise her that things wouldn't change. And as she kissed him back, soft and slow, she was hoping he understood that she would do whatever she could to keep what they had.

* * *

**Warm Blanket**

The trip was last minute. If Sharon had been given the proper time to plan for it, she would have brought along those ridiculous thermal pants the he hated. He'd always make fun of her when she wore them, which always led to her putting a pillow between them when they slept.

Sharon shivered again. The fire wasn't warming her fast enough. If she had her pants, and maybe that sweater she loved, she would be all right. She heard the bedroom door close, but she didn't turn to face Andy. She was still mad at him for rushing her – which would be the reason for the lack of proper clothing.

She felt him sit beside her on the sofa and run his fingers through her hair. "I'm still mad at you," she said as she pulled away from his touch.

Andy, already used to her crankiness when things didn't go just-so, moved closer. He shook out the thick blanket he found in one of the rooms and put it over her. "How 'bout now?"

Sharon hid her smile and turned into him, cuddling into his side. The warmth from his body and the blanket was nice. Sharon sighed contently as she closed her eyes. "You're all right," she paused for a second before adding, "for now."

Andy simply pulled the blanket tighter and her closer, dropping a kiss on her forehead. All would be fine.


	11. Brenda & Sharon 04

_**Brenda/Sharon (2)**_

**Firsts**

Sharon and Brenda's first date almost never happened. There was always a reason why it would never work. Sharon didn't think it was appropriate to ask her so soon after Fritz had left. Brenda wasn't exactly sure if Sharon was attracted to her like she thought she was. The first date wasn't even considered a date until they were halfway through dinner. Brenda admitted she wanted to ask her out on a date one day. Sharon smiled as she put her wine glass down and said: "There's no reason this can't be our first date." And Brenda smiled a dimpling smile, the only response Sharon really needed.

Sharon was laughing during their first kiss. They were on Brenda's sofa having wine and talking. Brenda was enjoying watching Sharon let down her walls and open up. Brenda was listening to the rich sound of her laughter when she suddenly leaned in and pressed her mouth to Sharon's. Sharon stopped doing everything for a moment; she didn't laugh, speak, and for a moment she was sure she wasn't breathing. Then Sharon's laughter started again as she kissed her back. Brenda thought it was one of the best and cutest kisses she'd ever shared with someone.

The first time they slept together was a bunch of wrongs that ended up feeling perfect. It was too fast, Sharon had thought; they were desperate and rushed. Brenda thought all the pressures were wrong; sometimes it was too hard and other times it wasn't hard enough. They weren't as attentive as they could be, they both agreed mentally. But when they looked into each other's eyes, their bodies rocking together, they knew that it didn't really matter how it happened. It was about it happening.

Sharon and Brenda were known for their arguments. But the first argument they had as a couple didn't compare to any of the work related arguments they had in the past. Even through her own anger and emotions she could see the raw emotion in Sharon's eyes. She could hear it in her voice. What they were arguing about was irrelevant, because after a few moments it was all noise and incoherent words laced with pain.

The night of their first argument was also the first time Brenda slept in the guest room. She could have gone home, but she didn't want to leave. If she had left she wouldn't have known that even though Sharon was still mad at her, and maybe a little hurt, she still cared deeply. It was in the middle of the night when she heard the door opening slowly, a soft light spilling into the room. She pretended to be asleep, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to keep her breathing even. Sharon never left the room. She fell asleep on the armchair, not wanting to leave Brenda alone.

Brenda wasn't sure she was hearing Sharon correctly the first time she said she loved her. They were lying in bed, her head against Sharon's chest as she listened to the sound of her heartbeat. Sharon was running her fingers through her hair, making Brenda slowly fall asleep. There was a movie playing, but the both of them had stopped watching it and it had simply turned into white noise. Sharon leaned her head down and kissed the top of her head. Brenda smiled and then Sharon whispered: "I love you." It took Brenda a moment before she registered the words completely. She looked up at her, and after a few beats passed with them smiling at each other, she returned the same words.

But both of their favorite firsts was when they realized everything they dealt with was worth it. When you find the one person that completes and betters you, no matter what struggles you face, you find a way to make it work. It's all worth it at the end.

* * *

**Five Times Sharon Declines and the One Time She Accepts**

The two of them were standing outside of Sharon's car after their second date. Brenda asked Sharon to come inside for a glass of wine. The look in Brenda's eyes showed she wanted more. Sharon was tempted to say yes. Not only had Brenda been giving her that look all night and she knew everything would one day lead to what Brenda wanted from her.

But Sharon decided it would be better if she went home and they waited. She wanted to be certain that it worked out and their relationship would mean more than sex. She thought waiting was best for them. So she leaned forward, softly brushing her lips against Brenda's, whispering that she'd call her when she got home. Brenda sighed a little, but she smiled still, coming back to her lips for one more kiss that lasted a little longer than the first. And then she went inside, waving before closing the door.

…

Brenda was about to empty the bottle of wine into Sharon's glass, but she stopped her. "I have to drive," she told her. Brenda nodded and filled her glass instead, drinking a fourth of the wine before putting her glass down. They had been talking, and Brenda's eyes were focused on her lips, but she knew she didn't really want to talk.

Sharon decided that just because she declined the wine, it didn't mean she had to deny herself other things she wanted. She brushed Brenda's hair away with her hand and then smiled as she pulled her closer to her. Their wine flavored lips slid against each other, soft and delicate. The kiss made Sharon hum, her hand tangling in Brenda's curly hair as the blonde's tongue caressed her own. She easily got lost in the glorious sensations moving through her body at the feel of Brenda's talented mouth. Brenda's mouth was meant for kissing; maybe it was what other things she started to imagine her kissing that made her finally break the kiss, stopping herself before she went too far.

…

"What are you doin' here?" Brenda asked when Sharon walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

Sharon smiled when she saw Brenda's features seem to brighten. "I just wanted to say goodnight," she told her. "I was trying to get down here earlier, but..."

Brenda shook her head, waving it off. "Don't worry about it. I heard y'all had a rough day in FID."

"And I still manage to leave before you," Sharon joked as she leaned down to give her a quick peck on her lips.

"I'm about to leave. The guys convinced me to come out with them for drinks. It's been one of those weeks." Sharon nodded understandingly. "You wanna come with us?"

Sharon smiled apologetically. "As much as I would love to spend some time with you tonight, I really am exhausted. Maybe another time?"

Brenda nodded and reached for Sharon's hand, her thumb brushing her knuckles. "All right. Go home and get some rest." Sharon smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips again. "Call me if you need me."

"I will," Sharon said as she pulled away from her lips and stood up straight. She let go of her hand as she walked away, Brenda's fingers slipping between her own. She smiled one last time and left, going home.

…

Sharon was shopping for lingerie. She wanted something new for the first time she and Brenda had sex together. Brenda had told her she liked the way blues and reds looked on her, so she was sure she would either get something blue or red. Nothing seemed right or good enough. But when the sales guy asked if she needed help, she declined. This felt like something she should do on her own.

…

"You wanna stop here for dessert," Brenda asked as they walked towards Sharon's condo from dinner.

Sharon looked up at the little cafe and then shook her head. "I have other things planned for tonight," she told her, a smirk forming on her lips.

The way Brenda licked her lips before pulling the bottom one into her mouth showed she knew exactly what Sharon had in mind. She seemed to pick up her pace as they walked hand in hand.

…

"Touch me," Brenda whispered in the dark bedroom, her eyes locked on Sharon's.

Sharon moaned a little as she slid her hand down Brenda's stomach and over her mound, her fingers meeting liquid heat. The way Brenda instantly arched into her touch, moaning as she kept eyes contact made Sharon wonder how she had managed to wait this long. But now that she had her in every way possible, she was sure she would never let go.


	12. Andrea & Sharon 03

_**Andrea/Sharon (5)**_

**Jealousy**

You sigh into your glass as you try not to watch the way the tall, handsome man smiles at Sharon Raydor at the bar. It's almost idiotic that you care that she doesn't seem to mind the attention she gets. She's your friend and you should be happy for her. But instead of being happy for her, you're tapping your foot under the table and gripping your glass a little harder

When you started to notice the attraction you have for the Sharon, all those months ago, you didn't think it would be such a problem for you. You've been attracted to straight women before and still maintained a friendship with them as the attraction faded. But Sharon's different. It's not fading. Your attraction for her is growing.

Watching from the booth, you can still see the way she radiates when she laughs. Her eyes crinkle and you can see the parts of her showing that she usually keeps hidden behind all those brick walls she puts up. What you would do to be the cause of the rich laughter you can hear from the table.

Sharon swears up and down that she's not interested in a relationship, which you believe up until the very moment that a handsome guy starts talking to her. Perhaps it's easier to deal with not having her because she says she's not interested in dating. But when you watch her eyes brighten and her hand run through her hair, you think deep down she does want one of those relationships she keeps saying she doesn't want.

You stand when your glass is empty and scoop up your purse, barely noticing that Sharon's coming your way. When her hand touches your arm, light and tentative, you turn to face her. She's alone, which you're thankful for.

"Are you leaving?" Sharon asks, signs in her voice making you think she might want you to stay.

"Yeah, I think so. It was great running into you, though," you tell her.

She puts her hands in her pockets, something that says more than she means it to. "I'm sorry about-"

You shake your head and hold up a hand, stopping her. "Don't worry about it. I didn't even expect to see you. You had other plans with what seems like a great guy from what I can tell. It was fine."

She narrows her eyes at you. "No, it was rude of me to stay away that long. And I didn't have plans, nor had I intended to see Richard here." She waits for you to say something, but you're too busy trying to figure out how you can get away and home so you can stop worrying yourself about all the things that have been on your mind all night. "We used to work together," she adds in when you say nothing. "He and his wife just had a baby."

Your face drops and your stomach tightens. You hate that your mind automatically jumps to the wrong places when she's involved. You got so jealous, and as always, you were wrong. "Oh," you mutter. You don't even bother bringing up the ridiculous alternatives that your mind came up with. "That's fantastic."

Sharon nods in agreement. "I was actually hoping I would be able to spend some time with you," she admits, and it's that hopeful look in her eyes that makes you put your bag down on the table.

"I guess I can have one more drink," you tell her and she smiles gently.

"I'll buy," she insists, and without another word she turns and heads to the bar, already knowing what you want.

You sit down and watch her, realizing as long as you're friends with her you'll never stop being jealous of the attention she gives and receives from guys. But when she comes back down and sits next to you instead of across from you, her hand deliberately brushing yours as she smiles, you wonder if you really need to be jealous.

* * *

**Gaydar**

_'Clearly you lack gaydar :P' _the text from Sharon's daughter said.

Sharon prided herself on quite a lot, but there were things she still doesn't know. Apparently terms like 'gaydar' was one of them. _'Mind elaborating, dear?'_ she replied and then put her phone down. They were just finishing up some paperwork when Sharon received the initial text message, a response to the text she had sent her daughter the day before.

_'You said you weren't sure if Andrea was just being friendly or if it was more. I haven't even met the woman and I can tell you that when she asked you out to dinner it was more than a friendly gesture. Maybe the first time it was being friendly. But if I'm reading into your text messages correctly... She's been flirting with you as well.'_

_'I wouldn't call it flirting.'_

_'That's because you have NO GAYDAR. lol Just go out with her. If it's just dinner, then you'll enjoy yourself. And if it's a date... Well, it's about time you went out on one of those again :P Just go. If she's as amazing as you've made her sound, I know it'll be a fun night. Have fun. xoxo'_

Sharon looked out of her office, tapping her fingers on the report Andrea was waiting for her before leaving. She decided that she would accept the offer to dinner. Either way it went, she knew her daughter was right about her enjoying herself.

They went to dinner and had a lovely night. Andrea was funny and intelligent, and the conversation flowed freely. In the back of Sharon's mind she was thinking of her daughter's texts, but every time Andrea would lean closer to her, saying something that made Sharon's eyes gleam, thoughts of her daughter disappeared.

When Andrea walked Sharon to her door, stopping in front of it as she cupped her cheek gently, Sharon didn't need gaydar to know exactly what would happen next. She also knew that Andrea's lips on hers was the way she wanted the night to end.

* * *

**Temptation**

Hot yoga wasn't something Andrea wanted to do the first time Sharon asked if she wanted to start taking a class with her. That quickly changed when Sharon was in a _Standing Separate Leg Stretching Pose_, her legs spread apart as she bent over with her hands pulling on her heels as she slowly rocked forward. She was almost certain Sharon had heard her moan in her throat before she looked away.

Andrea continued with the classes, mostly because she enjoyed the warm feeling that was in her lower stomach whenever she was able to admire the flexibility and muscles of the other woman. Watching Sharon sweat was sexy enough on its own, but paired with all the alluring positions hot yoga offered, Andrea could barely keep her eyes or hands off her.

They were in the middle of a _Camel Pose_ when Sharon turned to Andrea, slowly licking her lips. Andrea felt her already heated skin seem to warm further. Sharon's eyes were on her, tracing her form. Suddenly Andrea realized she wasn't the only one fighting temptation. She pushed her chest forward a little more and smirked in Sharon's direction. She was sure they would soon be able to put all their flexibility to a better use. And with that in mind, she worked a little harder, knowing Sharon was watching her as well.

* * *

**You Came Back**

Andrea stood in front of the elevator. She had just left Sharon's condo after sharing a delicious meal and a few glasses of wine. She hadn't wanted to leave. The night had been one of the best she'd had in quite some time. She wanted to believe Sharon didn't want her to leave either – it would explain the quick flash of disappointment that moved through her usually unreadable eyes. But Andrea was afraid she might have read too far into it.

The elevator opened and Andrea almost stepped in. At the last minute she stopped herself. She couldn't leave without knowing if all that flirting she had been doing was really being reciprocated like she had thought it was. With a deep breath, she turned back around and headed down the hall. She rang the doorbell twice.

Sharon opened the door, a small smile on her lips that made Andrea's throat go dry. "Andrea." Sharon licked her lips in that slow way that never failed at making Andrea's lips go dry at the sight. "You came back."

Andrea nodded stupidly, suddenly unable to say a thing. She looked down awkwardly and then shook her head at herself. She wasn't some nervous schoolgirl. She wasn't going to duck her head and allow her nerves to get to her. "I wanted to ask you something," she said clearly, lifting her gaze back to meet Sharon's. Sharon looked amused. "This might come off as, uh-" Andrea stopped and sighed.

Sharon reached out, placing a hand on Andrea's arm. "What is it?"

Andrea stepped closer and pushed away all her fear. She gently cupped Sharon's face. Sharon didn't even flinch as their warm breaths met, their eyes not leaving each other's. Andrea licked her lips and came even closer, no longer leaving personal space for the other woman. "Sharon, I-"

Sharon pulled Andrea to her. "Just kiss me and get it over with," Sharon murmured with a smirk before they shared what would be the first of many kisses.

* * *

**Five Times Andrea's Not Sure and the One Time She Is**

Andrea walks Sharon to her door, smiling happily. They spent the Saturday night out at a cozy restaurant and then a bar, talking about everything under the moon. Andrea's not exactly sure if it had been a date or not, but as Sharon's lips quickly brush her own, she knows she wants whatever it was to happen again.

…

"Hey you," Andrea husks as she leans against the door frame at Sharon's office.

Sharon looks up, glasses perched on the tip of her nose, lips forming the slightest smile. Sharon nods her in as she sits back in her seat. "Come in," she says in a tired voice, "and shut the door, please."

Andrea closes the door and comes over to Sharon's side of the desk, arms folded. "You look tired," she tells her.

Sharon, while removing her glasses, sighs. "This case..." Sharon sighs again, rolling her shoulders. "I just want to get home and get out of these clothes," she tells her as she unbuttons her blazer. "Rusty's gone for the weekend, so I'll probably have more time on my hands than..." Sharon trails off, not completing her sentence as she shakes her head, looking into Andrea's blue eyes.

Andrea's not sure if that was an opening for her or not, but she's going to take it. "How about I save you from all this free time and take you out?"

Sharon only hums, raising an eyebrow as her lips start to lift into a smirk.

…

Sharon laughs loudly as her head tilts back and Andrea's never seen anything as beautiful. She watches without hiding her intrigue. When Sharon meets her eyes, there's a gold sparkle mixed in the green. Andrea smiles before swallowing the rest of the wine in her glass, not taking her eyes off of Sharon's while doing so.

Andrea's not sure if it's the wine that gives her the needed courage; but before she loses her nerve, she leans forward and plants a tentative kiss on Sharon's wine flavored lips. At the sound of a hum, she moves back to see Sharon looking back at her expectantly. She takes this as her okay and moves back to Sharon's mouth and gets lost in a passionate kiss.

…

Andrea's not sure what she and Sharon are. They've been spending a lot of time together outside of work. They've been on five dates – well, Andrea thinks that's what they are. They've also spent more time making out like a couple of teenagers than she's proud of. Most importantly, she's growing strong feelings for the other woman. As she sits at her desk, she can't quite find a name to label them with, but she hopes to soon find out what they are.

…

Sharon's hand slides up Andrea's shirt, cupping her breast through her bra. Andrea groans, arching into the touch. Sharon, who is hovering over the blonde, pushes her body down against Andrea so she can feel her against her.

"Sharon," Andrea moans desperately, breaking their kiss.

Sharon smirks, moving her mouth to the sensitive spots on Andrea's neck. Andrea writhes and squirms, her pulse quickening. She's not sure how much longer she can handle all the glorious things Sharon's doing to her body.

…

Sharon unbuttons the button on Andrea pants, and the blonde's heart stops for a moment. They've never gone this far before. Sharon looks up into Andrea's eyes as she teases the skin under her waistband, making Andrea bite her lip and let out small sounds.

"May I?" Sharon whispers.

Not only is Andrea sure it's the politest way anyone's ever asked to fuck her, she's also sure of the only acceptable answer. "Please," she whispers, suddenly knowing everything she needs to know. There's nothing left to be unsure about.


	13. Brenda & Sharon 05

_**Brenda/Sharon (3)**_

_Affair requests_

**Whispers**

Fritz sat at the table with Sharon, Brenda and the rest of the Major Crimes Division. He was sitting across from Brenda, who had opted for the seat next to Sharon's instead of his. That alone surprised him – he hadn't even thought Brenda _liked _the woman.

What surprised him even more was when he saw his wife lean over to Sharon, whispering something into the woman's ear. Sharon's response was barely visible; it was the quick rush of breath and the raise of her eyes, looking at him quickly. Fritz knew she probably thought he hadn't noticed. But he had. He paid it no mind, though.

The next time Brenda leaned over to the other woman, whispering something to Sharon, he noticed the smiles that formed on both Sharon and his wife's mouths. Maybe he was thinking too much of it – putting together a whole lot of nothings to get something. But he was almost certain that things were starting to make sense.

The next whisper came from Sharon, which made Brenda blush lightly and giggle that way she had been doing more of lately. He'd been outside of rooms as Brenda talked on the phone, keeping her voice low, and then he'd hear those girlish, flirty giggles. It had been Sharon who Brenda had been making those calls to.

He wondered if he'd always been such an idiot. How had it not been clear to him before? He wondered if everyone else at the table noticed the way they acted around each other; he wondered if everyone else knew. He felt his face get hot and made up some lie for the reason he was leaving. Brenda didn't even try to stop him. But why would she?

He took one last look back at the table when he was at the door. Brenda was whispering into the other woman's ear, making her smile in a way he'd never seen Sharon smile before. Fritz shook his head at himself and then walked out of the restaurant, wanting to be anywhere but there.

* * *

**Can You Hear Me?**

Sharon runs her fingers through her hair as she sighs and leans back against the sofa. She was on the phone with Brenda, but the blonde hung up when her husband entered the room. Sharon still can't believe she's letting the other woman get to her like this. At the sound of her voice she catches herself instantly smiling. It's ridiculous just how much she's fallen for a married woman. She always told herself she would never be one of those people interfering in someone's marriage. But, as usual, when Brenda's involved, rules are broken.

When Sharon's phone starts ringing, she quickly reaches for it. It's Brenda. "Hello," she answers.

"Sorry 'bout that," Brenda whispers.

Sharon checks the volume on her phone before speaking. "Brenda, why are you whispering?"

"Fritz is right outside the room. Can you hear me?"

"Brenda, why did you call me back?" she questions, hating the feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sound of Brenda's husband's name.

"Well, I-I-I..." Brenda clears her throat. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

Sharon sighs. "You didn't need to call me for that."

There's a short pause before Brenda speaks. "That's not exactly it. I wanna see you tomorrow."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She doesn't know why she keeps going down this road with Brenda.

"Real quick," she insists in a desperate whisper. "Just for coffee."

Sharon sighs. "Let me think about it," she says, already knowing she doesn't need to think about her answer.

"Fine. Uhm. I'll call you tomorrow after I leave." Sharon hums and she can hear Fritz in the background saying something to Brenda, also reminding Sharon of how wrong this is. "All right. Bye, bye now."

"Bye, Brenda."

"Love you," Brenda whispers before hanging up.

Sharon sighs, knowing that right there is exactly why she'll meet Brenda tomorrow and any other time the other woman wants to see her.

* * *

**Do Not Disturb**

There were many signs that Fritz tried to ignore. He wanted to believe Brenda wasn't having an affair with Will Pope like he imagined she was. Sign after sign – staying at work longer than necessary, taking phone calls privately, sticking up for Will, the way she started to slowly pull away from him. He always found a reason to prove himself wrong, though.

It wasn't until he was standing outside of a hotel room with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it that he stopped trying to explain it all away. This sign was as clear as it would get. He couldn't believe Brenda. Well, he could. He was just hoping none of it was true. But what he wasn't expecting was the name that he heard moaned through the door. "Sharon," he heard his wife say, and just like that everything became clearer to him.

Fritz thought of banging on the door, letting them know they've been caught. Instead, he turned away, not yet ready to face his wife. In a way, for whatever reason, he understood what had led Brenda to the other woman. He just hoped it wasn't too late to fix their marriage.


	14. Andrea & Sharon 04

**Andrea/Sharon (4)**

**Stay**

Sharon wakes to find Andrea getting dressed. Sharon blinks a few times before turning to the alarm clock; it's 4am. Sharon presses her lips together tightly, knowing the only reason Andrea's getting ready to go this early is because she doesn't want to have to deal with a conversation about what they are. Sharon's been avoiding the conversation as well.

Andrea turns to see Sharon watching her as she pulls her shirt over her head. She's never been caught leaving Sharon's place before. Sharon didn't get up until after five, so she's never had to explain why she left so early. Andrea feels guilty as her eyes meet Sharon's.

"Go back to sleep," Andrea whispers, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sharon smiles as the blonde gently caresses her cheek, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. She grabs her wrist in her hand and then looks up into blue eyes. "Stay," she whispers. "We don't have to talk about this right now, though we will soon. I'd really like it if you were to stay."

Andrea's smile slowly forms on her lips before she pulls her legs into the bed and cuddles up against Sharon. "Okay," she whispers before kissing the back of Sharon's neck. She can only hope that Sharon's on the same page as her in their relationship; she's only been avoiding _the _talk because she's worried Sharon's not really interested in the relationship she's interested in.

Soon enough she'll find out so much time was wasted with her being afraid. All along they both wanted the same thing, and all she had to do to find out was stay.

* * *

**Deep in Thought**

Sharon was watching Andrea move around their bedroom. She was sitting in the bed, leaning back against the headboard, a book on her lap, forgotten. Andrea was taking off her suit, talking about her day as she got herself ready to rest before dinner. Sharon was trying to pay attention, but she was deep in thought. She couldn't believe how easily things had become so domestic for them.

As she watched Andrea throw her clothes into the dry cleaner's bin, she smiled. She could tell none of this took any thought for Andrea. Her home had also become a home for Andrea. Andrea pulled out a shirt and pajama pants and disappeared in the bathroom for a few minutes. When she came out she was still talking. Sharon tuned into the conversation to hear she was telling her about the case she had been having troubles with.

Sharon listened, offering hums and head nods as Andrea went back into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she washed her face clean. Andrea smiled at her as she turned the bathroom light out and put her hair up. Sharon moved her book and Andrea crawled onto the bed, putting a leg on either side of Sharon. Sharon hummed, tilting her head up to look into beautiful eyes.

"What are you over here thinking about?" Andrea whispered, caressing Sharon's face.

Sharon hummed and leaned in so she could brush her lips against Andrea's twice. "You," she answered and then licked her lips, "and how amazing you are."

"Oh, forgive me for breaking your concentration then. Please, go on." At the sight of Sharon's smile, Andrea laughed a little. "And maybe you could share these thoughts out loud."

Sharon laughed and pulled Andrea closer. "Maybe later," she said as she brought their lips together.

Andrea smiled against her lips. "I much rather do this, anyhow."

"Me, too," she whispered before kissing her.

* * *

**Nightmare**

Andrea is awoken by the slap of Sharon's hand against her midsection. Her eyes pop open and she turns in the bed, quickly starting to soothe the woman beside her. Sharon's making whimpering sounds in her sleep as she shivers.

"Sharon," Andrea whispers, hand stroking Sharon's arm, holding her closer to her. "Sharon," she tries again.

Sharon whimpers and Andrea can see the sweat covering her face. Andrea never knew they got this bad. It's the cases with the kids that usually do it, she knows that much. The nightmares are something Sharon has dealt with for years, but Andrea's only now witnessing it – after all, the nightmares were the reason Sharon had initially been worried about her spending the night with her, even though they had been together for quite some time and even Rusty had grown used to them as a couple.

"Sharon, wake up. Sharon," she says repeatedly until Sharon wakes up with a gasp. Andrea pulls her closer. "Hey, it's all right. I'm right here," she whispers sweetly.

Sharon closes her eyes back, letting out a deep breath. "Did I wake you?"

Andrea kisses the back of Sharon's sweaty neck. "Shhh. Go back to sleep. I'm right next to you if you need me."

Sharon knows she won't be falling back to sleep, but it's good knowing Andrea's there.

* * *

**Sharon Doesn't Like to Cuddle**

Andrea was already asleep when Sharon walked into the bedroom. She felt terrible. It was supposed to be their first night together, but she was called out on a case right as they had started making their way to the bedroom. Andrea understood, though was disappointed for obvious reasons. Sharon promised she would be back if she could. She just didn't expect it to be so late when she came back.

Sharon stood at the doorway for a while, trying to figure out if she should just go home or stay. She didn't promise things unless she meant it, but it was pointless staying. At the sound of a soft snoring sound – which Sharon found adorable – she decided to stay. She went into the bathroom, taking off things and getting herself ready for bed the best she could.

When she got in the bed, Andrea seemed to gravitate to her, wrapping an arm around her body. She tensed and looked down at the arm thrown over her midsection. She pulled it off after a moment, but the movement woke Andrea up.

"Hey, when did you get 'ere?" Andrea asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Sharon smiled. "Not too long ago. I didn't mean to wake you."

Andrea hummed in her throat, clearly falling back asleep. "'S okay," she murmured, once again putting her arm over Sharon's body, pulling her closer.

Sharon wanted to say something. She wasn't a cuddler. But Andrea had fallen back asleep already and her body against hers was warm and felt nice. Sharon decided to relax her body and fall asleep.

When Sharon woke in the morning, Andrea still asleep with her lips pressed against her neck, Sharon pulled Andrea closer and decided cuddling wasn't that bad.


	15. Brenda & Sharon 06

_**Brenda/Sharon (4)**_

"**Do you trust me?"**

Sharon turned her head when Brenda reached over to the nightstand. Her heart was already racing and she didn't even know what she was going to pull out. When a pair of handcuffs were pulled out – surprisingly not pink and fluffy like she would've expected – she bit her cheek and looked back into Brenda's eyes.

Brenda smiled and re-straddled Sharon's waist, leaning forward to take her hand into her own. She kissed her wrist softly, making Sharon smile. Sharon held out the other wrist and she did the same to that one. They'd never really spoken about doing this before, but Brenda had wanted to for a while.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked to make sure, her voice only a whisper.

Sharon nodded, licking her lips. "Yes."

Brenda took the handcuff and cuffed one wrist, the clicking sound of metal making a loud sound in the room. She brought her arms to the headboard and slid the cuff through and then got her other wrist, attaching it so she was cuffed to the bed.

Brenda looked over Sharon, moaning slightly. Their eyes met again before Brenda leaned down, kissing against Sharon's neck until she was at her ear. She nibbled the lobe as Sharon squirmed beneath her, groaning. Brenda ran her teeth over it before pulling back. She lifted up, her hand slipping between them, sliding down Sharon's stomach. She could feel Sharon's muscles tightening under her touch.

"Trust me, baby?" Brenda whispered against Sharon's ear.

"Of course," she breathed without hesitation. She trusted her completely.

* * *

"**They either have a problem with you being a cop or they want you to use your cuffs on them."**

Sharon Raydor entered the bar and found the table where Brenda Leigh Johnson and the rest of the Major Crimes Division was seated. Brenda had sent her a text and asked if she wouldn't mind joining her with her team for a little while instead of heading straight to dinner like they had planned. So, with no reason to object, she agreed.

"We all know the types," Sharon heard Lieutenant Flynn saying. "These women come in two types..."

Andy stopped talking and everyone looked up at Sharon. Provenza rolled his eyes and looked back down to the beer in front of him. Tao and Julio both almost stood to give her a seat, but Brenda had already saved one for her with her enormous bag – it was actually good for something, Sharon mused internally. Gabriel smiled politely and Andy not-so-discreetly gave her a look over before most likely deciding that he was okay with her being there.

"Don't let me interrupt your conversation. Please, go on," Sharon said as she took the seat, watching everyone slowly relax around her. Brenda put her hand on her thigh, squeezing, and Sharon turned and smile in her direction as she covered her hand with her own.

"I ordered you a glass of wine," Brenda said, sliding the glass over to her.

"Thanks," Sharon said, tuning into the conversation around her.

David had looked like he was about to change the topic, but Flynn went on. "Yeah, so they come in two types. They either have a problem with you being a cop," he started. Murmurs and agreements came from most of the people around the table. "Or it's the women that want you to use the cuffs on them."

Sharon picked the wrong moment to try to drink her wine. She ended up swallowing it the wrong way, coughing and flushing. "Sorry," she mumbled, reaching for a napkin.

Andy laughed. "Captain must know the type," he joked, winking.

"Know the type?" Brenda couldn't hold back the small laugh. "She is the type," she mumbled under her breath.

This time it was Provenza, Tao and Gabriel coughing on their drinks, sputtering a little bit. Everyone's eyes went wide and Sharon's skin flushed impossibly darker. It was at that moment she decided she would never accept a drinking offer from Brenda where her team was involved. Having them picture her in handcuffs was enough; she could only imagine what other things Brenda would let slip out.

* * *

**Red Scarf**

Brenda slides the silk material through her fingers with ease. The vibrant red is a nice contrast to Sharon's skin when it barely touches her, tickling her slightly. Sharon's eyes are closed as she waits, her lips parted and her body trembling slightly with anticipation.

Brenda hums to herself as she gets on the bed, straddling the other woman. Brenda leans down quickly and kisses Sharon. Sharon eagerly latches on to her lips, moaning as Brenda kisses her breathless.

Brenda sits back up, biting her lip as she looks at her already bound girlfriend. She reaches for the red scarf and places it over Sharon's eyes. "Ready?" Brenda asks in a whisper. The only answer she gets is a nod and a soft hum. That is all she needs.

* * *

**One of the Detectives Find Out About Their Relationship**

The sound of someone knocking on the door wakes Sharon up, but the blonde beside her doesn't even stir. Sharon squeezes her eyes tighter and buries her head in the pillow, hoping she's only imagining the annoying raps against the front door. But when they only continue, growing in volume, she knows she needs to go see who it is. She tries once to wake Brenda instead. It's her door, so if they're looking for anyone, it's Brenda. But the blonde only mumbles something, swatting her away.

Sharon gets up and finds a robe. She throws it over her bare body, tying it tightly as she makes her way to the front of door. She flicks on the switch and the knocking stops. She runs her fingers through her hair and yawns. A quick look to her left, where a clock is, tells her it's a little after three in the morning.

"Who is it?" Sharon asks, her voice laced with sleep and annoyance.

"Uh," she hears the man say, and even without him saying anything else, Sharon can tell that it's Andy Flynn. "Lieutenant Flynn," he finally tells her, the shock and confusion evident in her voice.

Sharon lets out a deep breath and then opens the door a little. He looks over her, taking note of the robe and bare feet, the unruly hair and she's sure he can probably tell she's naked under the robe that is hardly thick enough to do what she would like it to be doing right now. His eyes are over her breasts and she has to cross her arms and clear her throat to get his attention.

"Uh, is the chief, uh-" Andy runs a hand over his silver hair, trying to smile to clear the awkwardness between them at the moment. But as long as Sharon's standing at her girlfriend's door in a robe, talking to one of the woman's detectives (who hadn't known they were even dating), she won't be able to relax.

"Lieutenant- Andy, what can I help you with?" she finally asks, wanting to get rid him as fast as she can.

Andy shuffles on his feet, holding up a manilla folder. "Chief told me to bring this to her as soon as it was finished."

"Do you know what time it is?" Sharon questions with narrowed eyes as she holds her hand out, taking the folder from him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just-"

Sharon flushes and presses her lips together tighter, squeezing the handle of the door. "Lieutenant, if that's all..." Andy takes the hint and nods his head. "And I-_we_ would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone."

Andy grins, surely some type of sarcastic or inappropriate remark on the tip of his tongue. But he only nods again. "Night, Captain," he throws over his shoulder.

Sharon closes the door and locks it, turning the light off and going back to the bedroom. Brenda still hasn't moved from where she was. Sharon almost wants to wake her up, but that means she won't be able to get any sleep herself. She puts the folder on Brenda's nightstand and then sheds herself from the robe, getting back under the thin sheet. In the morning she'll have to tell Brenda about what just happened. But for now she just wants to sleep.


	16. Andy & Sharon 03

_**Andy/Sharon (3)**_

**Sharon Doesn't Like to Cry in Front of People**

Sharon Raydor hated crying. She hated crying in front of other people even more. She would force herself to hold it in, keep a blank face, and wait until she was in the privacy of her condo to let it out. She needed to be alone when she cried, because if people were to see her cry it would be shown as a sign of weakness.

There was only one problem. The Major Crimes Division was far from home as they hunted down a serial killer targeting college students on the West Coast. She wasn't going to be home for another day (if they caught the sick bastard), and as she read the text message on her phone from her daughter, letting her know she was all right, she felt the feelings any concerned mother would feel when they were forced to think the worst. She had been worried all day, as she tended to be every now and then with her daughter being on the other side of the country. It was a relief to know her daughter was safe and sound in her dorm, but that didn't stop that irrational part of her mind from making her eyes burn as she felt tears threatening to spill from them.

She had been listening to Lieutenants Tao and Flynn as they sat in the surveillance van. She excused herself before getting up, opening the back door. It was raining, but she went out anyway. She hadn't noticed Andy watching her. If she had, maybe she would have realized he knew something wasn't right.

It wasn't until her head was facing upward, rain falling down on her, her shoulders shaking a little, that she had noticed he had followed her. She tried to hide that she was crying, knowing the rain would be the perfect excuse. But she didn't an excuse. He turned her into him and pulled her into a comforting hug. She was rigid, not expecting it, but then she relaxed. It was odd, but for a moment she could just let it all go, not feeling like she had to hide it all away.

* * *

**No Way Out**

Your back is against the wall, cold stone cooling you through the tank top you're wearing. You've been stuck in this small room with Andy for at least twenty minutes; the heat has consumed you, and your patience is wearing thin. The stupid door is broken, and honestly, you're not even sure anyone even knows that you're down here with him. That's what scares you. What if nobody knows to come look for you?

"Someone's going to come find us," Andy says reassuringly, looking at you as he runs his hand through his silver hair.

You want to believe him. You've been trying to tell yourself that the entire time you two have been stuck, but it's hard to believe all is going to be okay when you're in a room that's no bigger than a closet and has no windows. Not to mention you've probably picked the hottest day to get stuck in a room with next to ventilation.

"Why don't you come sit over here?" Andy asks from the small spot that's empty.

You go without thinking about it. You instantly feel his body heat and it adds on to the heat you've already let take over your own body. You can't lose any more clothes, but you also like the feeling of having him so close to you. He also smells good. You inhale deeply, though you know it's probably not a good idea. You hum to yourself as his scent engulfs you, temporarily letting you forget that you're slightly claustrophobic and even more afraid of being stuck. That only last for a few moments, though.

"What's that?" you ask him when he pulls something out of his pocket.

"Gum," he says, holding it out to you. "Have one," he offers.

You look up into his eyes before looking at the gum and taking one. The gum becomes your distraction for the next minute or so, but you easily lose interest in it and look back up at him. "How long has it been?" you ask, tapping your foot against the concrete floor.

"Don't know, but you should stop trying to keep track of the time." He's right. The more time that passes, the more you start to panic, and it only gets worse when you know exactly how much time has passed. "Maybe we should talk about what we were about to talk about before you tried walking away from me?"

You look up at him, not saying anything. Before getting the two of you stuck in the small supply closet, you were about to comment on the way he's been obviously flirting with you, but you lost your nerve. Now, sitting close to him, stuck with nowhere to go, you're sure you can't bring that up.

"Forget that," you say and then lick your lips, looking away from his brown eyes before you get lost in them. "It wasn't that important."

Andy grunts and for a moment you think he's going to stay quiet, but then he speaks. "You sure? It's not like we have anything else to do in here," he states. You hum and nod your head. "If you want to talk about it, we can. Or, we can talk about whatever you want."

When Andy shrugs, his shoulder brushes against yours and it makes your skin tingle. The sensation moves to other parts of your body and you squeeze your legs together tighter, noticing the way you feel shots of arousal moving to your core. It's been happening all day, but being this close to him is making you more receptive. You swallow and look up at him, catching his eyes as they look up from your chest. As if the heat you were feeling wasn't enough, you feel a new rush of searing heat move across your skin, flushing you as you lick your lips.

"I don't want to talk," you tell him, sure of it, knowing the wrong thing might come out if you try to hold a conversation with him.

Andy shifts, his leg brushing against yours. "So, what do you want to do?"

The question comes out more flirtatious than you're used to, making your head snap up so you can meet his eyes again. His eyes are penetrating and they're making you wonder exactly what is going on in his mind. You don't say anything. How can you? What you want to do is completely inappropriate on so many levels.

As if knowing exactly what's going through your mind, he moves closer, his body fully touching yours now. When his hand barely touches your thigh, just enough for you to know it's on purpose, but not enough for you to know what his intention is, you feel your blood pump through your veins rapidly.

"Andy," you croak, your throat dry.

His hand moves away. "Sorry," he whispers, mistaking you saying his name as some type of warning for him to move away.

You reach for his hand silently, because moving his hand away wasn't what you had wanted him to do. You put it back against your thigh, this time fully, your intention clearer than his had been. "I don't want to talk..." You lick your lips, looking up into his eyes. "But, whatever you were about to do..." You sigh, thinking you've either lost your mind or you're imagining all of this. So why not go for it then? You can either explain it away due to being ridiculously hot and out of it, or forget you even imagined this happening. You take his hand and slide it down your thigh until it reaches bare skin. "You don't have to stop," you whisper, not meeting his eyes.

Luckily, or not so luckily, someone calls out your name outside of the door, making Andy pull away and you quickly stand. You're not sure if he would have actually gone through with it if someone hadn't come to set you two free, but you do know one day you're going to have to talk about what happened, or almost happened inside that room. Or maybe not.

* * *

**I Like You on Your Knees**

Throughout the years many things changed in both of their lives. But no matter how much changed, they both knew there were things between them that would stay the same. And as Sharon sunk to her knees, her hands already working off his belt, they knew this was one of them. Sharon was on her knees in front of him as he sat on the edge of the desk in her condo. Andy was going to bring them to the sofa, but she was eager.

He liked her like this. He liked her on her knees, her hand starting to stroke his cock as he got harder and harder under her touch. As she looked up at him, her eyes locked on his and her tongue slowly rolling circles over the head, he grunted and watched. Watching her was almost as good as feeling her. She took her time, her hand twisting ever so slightly, making him want more with each stroke. Up and down the shaft as she began sucking on the head, her tongue making circles and her lips wrapping around it.

Andy grunted and tried not to jerk against her. He allowed her the freedom to make her own rhythm. He knew she would give him everything he needed, so there was no need to rush her. Sharon's free hand slowly crept up his thigh, making the muscles tighten and twitch. She smirked as she grabbed a hold of his balls, massaging them with her talented hand as he melted like putty. That look in her eyes as she slowly drew him into her mouth let him know she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

He liked her on her knees because there wasn't anything she would do that didn't make his heart race and his cock twitch. As she sucked on his cock she hummed, loving each and every groan he made. He knew this. He knew this turned her on as well. And who was he to question something that was giving them both pleasure?

Sharon pulled back from his cock and started stroking with her hand again, watching herself work. When her other hand squeezed again, massaging his balls, he couldn't stop the way he jerked back and forth, a deep, guttural groan filling the air. That smirk on her lips only added fuel to the fire starting in him.

Sharon looked up at him as her tongue traced the bulging vein, just the tip, nice and slow, making him squirm even though he tried not to. She did it again and again before she moved to the head, her breath making it tingle where it was wet – which was everywhere. She sucked, hard, on the head until he groaned and wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her closer so she could suck him fully into her mouth.

Andy cursed under his breath and his face strained as he watched her pull him in fully, her muscles contracting around him. He'd never seen anything sexier than this. And when she pulled back, groaning along with him, he didn't think he could handle much more. But he did. He held on as she continued to lick and suck all over, knowing just how much pressure to put certain places. His hand guided her, though she didn't really need the help. She knew how to please him better than anyone else. She was such a perfectionist in everything she did, and this was one time it paid off completely.

He spewed out words that Sharon probably wasn't really paying attention to and jerked his hips to a rhythm that was no longer smooth or steady. He was about to let go, and she knew it. She jerked his cock faster, her hand wrapped around the shaft as she sucked and sucked on the head. His brow furrowed and a vein in his neck bulged. He felt himself spinning a second before Sharon pulled him all the way into her mouth, milking him just how he liked it.

And as much as he liked her on her knees, he enjoyed it when she was finally on her back, his body above hers as he kissed his way down her quickly rising stomach, his destination unmistakable.


	17. Brenda & Sharon 07

_**Brenda/Sharon (4)**_

**Sharon's Daughter Midnight Cravings**

It was either the smell of bacon or the sound of voices that woke Sharon from her slumber. She rolled over in the bed, finding the other side empty and cool. She groaned as the voices came from down the hall again. She stayed in bed for another minute or so before deciding to get up. She searched for a pair of yoga pants and pulled them on before she padded down the hall on bare feet, going towards the noise.

A pair of big, brown eyes and a pair of blue-green eyes met her own, both women smiling at her. She looked down at the table, seeing the bacon that she smelt when she had been woken earlier. She went over to the table and took the seat beside Brenda's, taking note that they both had big sandwiches in front of them.

"Did we wake you?" Sharon's daughter asked as she rubbed the swell of her belly.

Sharon smiled as she nodded. "Yes, but it's okay. Let me guess, baby's craving bacon tonight?"

Lauren laughed softly and opened her sandwich, showcasing everything inside it. "He's craving more than bacon."

Sharon scrunched up her nose. "Is that pickles and cream cheese? And peppers?" Lauren hummed happily, closing the sandwich and taking a big bite from it. "That's..."

"Really good," Brenda says as she bites her own sandwich.

"Don't tell me you're..."

Lauren laughed at the disgusted look on her mother's face. "I think she's having secondary cravings," Lauren joked, scooting down in her seat as her hand went under her nightshirt to rub her stomach. "She came in here while I was making the bacon and decided she wanted to try what I was eating."

"You should give it a try, Shar," she said as she licked her lips, sliding her plate over to Sharon.

Sharon pushed the plate back. "I think I'll let you have it, honey. As much as I love this new connection you have with my daughter and her pregnancy, I don't think I can join in on certain things."

Brenda shrugged, biting into the sandwich, making Sharon internally cringe. Lauren yawned from across the table and then took the last bite of her sandwich before she stood, groaning a little. Sharon was going to get up and help her, but she'd been chastised enough about that.

"I'm going back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you guys up."

Brenda smiled. "Oh, honey, it's not a problem at all. You need anythin' else before you go back to bed?"

"No, I'll be fine." Lauren turned to her mother. "You'll be ready to come with me to my class in the morning, right?"

"Of course," she responded simply. "Night."

Lauren left and then Sharon went back to her bedroom, leaving Brenda when she said she would clean up quickly. Sharon pulled her pants back off and got in the bed and waited for Brenda to join her. Brenda came within minutes, smiling at her as she closed the door and came to the bed. She shimmied out of her shorts and got in the bed.

Brenda went to kiss her and Sharon pulled away. "Honey," she whispered as a warning.

"What?"

"You just ate... I don't even know what you just ate. I'm not kissing you."

"Baby," Brenda whined with starry eyes.

Sharon sighed and gave in far too easily, pulling Brenda's mouth to her own. The soft caress of Brenda's lips and tongue made her forget what she had just eaten. It wasn't that bad, anyway.

* * *

**Dancing**

Sharon swirled the drink in her glass. It was only supposed to be punch, but from the taste of it, she was sure someone had spiked it – Provenza, she decided. She also decided not to say anything about it. They were celebrating and they weren't at work any longer. She was also enjoying herself around the members of the Major Crimes Division – her team. It was nice having a team again; she had been worried that they wouldn't warm up to her. But being invited to this little celebration at Andy's house showed that they now considered her one of them.

The music turned up a little louder and Sharon watched Julio lead Amy to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of Andy's backyard. She smiled into her glass, catching Andy looking at her before she looked away. She was fine sitting on the sideline and watching the others. She didn't plan on staying much longer; Rusty was at a friend's house, and the idea of having a little time to herself didn't sound too bad. She would just enjoy the mood that surrounded her and then she would say her goodnights.

When that time came and she was sliding her purse over her shoulder, she felt a finger tap her. "Leavin' already?" the person said. She instantly smiled, slowly turning around, recognizing that southern drawl anywhere.

Her eyes met familiar brown eyes that were gleaming. "What are you doing here?" was all Sharon could think to say. She was elated. She hadn't seen the other woman in a few months and she had missed her. There was always something stopping her from picking up the phone, though.

"Andy told me you were here," she said with a wide smile, looking over Sharon. "If I had known you were leavin' so early, I would've gotten here sooner." Brenda ran her fingers through her hair, tilting her head. "The main reason I came was because I wanted to see you."

"Oh," Sharon said, surprised. She looked at the time even though she didn't really have to be anywhere. "I can stay longer."

"You sure?" Brenda asked as she put her big bag down on one of the chairs. Sharon nodded. "I just wanna say hi to the guys and..."

Sharon nodded again and took one of the seats and waited for her to return. Sharon watched Brenda, catching herself smiling. She looked away, running her finger around the rim of the glass she still had. A few minutes later Brenda came back and sat down, taking the seat directly next to Sharon's instead of the one across from her. They caught up on everything until a song that Brenda liked came on.

"Dance with me," Brenda said with a wide smile.

Sharon looked around them and then at the hopeful brown eyes. "I don't know."

"Please," Brenda tried. "I really like this song."

Sharon ended up letting Brenda pull her to the dance floor. She danced with her, not completely comfortable at first. But she looked around her, watching the other members of her team and the people she had just been meeting for the first time earlier, and all of them (except Provenza, who was drinking as Flynn sat beside him) were allowing themselves to dance freely and enjoy themselves. So she did as well.

Brenda smiled and came closer to her, putting her hands on her hips as they swayed. "You're a good dancer," Brenda said into her ear as she leaned in closer. "I knew you would be."

Sharon smiled, feeling a rush of heat move across her face at the feeling of her breath. "And you're still as good at getting what you want as you were before. I don't usually enjoy dancing around people."

Brenda laughed softly. "I'm glad I still have it in me." Sharon hummed in her throat as the song ended, but Brenda didn't move away. "Now that I've got you out here, you might as well just dance with me."

"I knew there was a catch," Sharon said with a smile. The song was a little slower than the last. Brenda was a little closer and Sharon's hands moved to Brenda's hips as well. Neither of them noticed the smirk on Andy's lips as he sat down from changing the song.

"If you wanna stop, then we can," Brenda said while licking her lips.

The way Brenda's grip on her hips got a little tighter showed she didn't really want to stop. Sharon smiled and shook her head. "That's okay."

Brenda smiled widely, dancing a little closer to her. They danced in silence for a moment. They let the music lead their hips and their feet, laughing when they saw Julio dancing to a beat that was so far from the one of the song that it must have been playing in his head. Sharon and Brenda were both enjoying dancing together. They enjoyed it so much that when the night came to an end, Sharon and Brenda ended up at Sharon's condo instead of parting at Flynn's house.

Brenda put her wine glass down, leaning back against the sofa, her finger drawing circles on her thigh as she watched Sharon switched through songs. "Why don't you just randomly pick a song?"

Sharon looked over her shoulder. "I might not be able to dance to it."

Brenda got up and walked over to Sharon and pulled her towards her. "I'm sure you'll be fine," she whispered as she her hands slid under the hem of Sharon's shirt, resting on her bare hips.

Sharon's breath caught in her throat and she licked her lips. She looked into Brenda's eyes as she stepped closer and ran her hands up Brenda's small torso. She leaned in, her lips a few centimeters from Brenda's. "Just lead the way," she whispered and Brenda leaned in and kissed her lips, letting their bodies move to the music as their lips and tongues danced a dance of their own.

* * *

**Luck Be a Lady**

The sound of the casino was loud in Sharon's ears as she walked in. People throwing out numbers, people making bets, slot machines running, and the familiar sounds that she honestly never really wanted to hear again. Casinos brought up memories she didn't like, but she knew Brenda didn't know that. There were a lot of things she hadn't told Brenda yet; as she started looking for the other woman, she realized the reasons it would be a good idea to let her in on some of the things she hadn't yet.

Sharon spotted her girlfriend at the craps table. Brenda was standing next to an older gentleman in a suit; she was in that black dress Sharon liked on her. Sharon worked her way over to the craps table she was at and heard the man say: "Blow on them for luck," to Brenda as he held out the dice to her. Brenda blew on the dice before the man rolled them, throwing them down. The bright smile and cheers coming from Brenda was something she would be able to enjoy if she wasn't so uncomfortable inside the casino.

Sharon tapped Brenda on the shoulder and she turned, still in the middle of a celebratory clap. "Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw Sharon. "I didn't think you'd get here so fast." She threw her arms around Sharon, barely noticing Sharon's mood because she was too caught up in her excitement.

"You ready to go?" Sharon asked as she pulled back, looking from the craps table to Brenda. "I'd like to get out of here."

"Leavin' so soon, sugar?" the man asked, his glazed over blue eyes going from Brenda to Sharon.

"'Fraid so," Brenda said, patting him on the shoulder.

"What am I gonna do without my lady luck?"

Brenda blushed lightly. "I'm sure you'll do just fine, Frank. And I wasn't that lucky most of the night."

"Luckiest gal I've had by side all week. Maybe I'll see you here again." He turned to Sharon. "And maybe you could bring your friend along. You know, double the luck, double the winnings."

Sharon pressed her lips together, not responding. Brenda noticed that subtle shift and then put a hand on Sharon's arm for a second. "We'll see. But we need to get out of here now. It was nice playin' with y'all," she told him honestly.

"One more before the road?" he asked, holding out the dice.

Brenda looked at Sharon, silently asking her if it was okay. "Go ahead," she said. "I'll let you finish up in here. I'm going to go ahead and walk out."

Brenda was going to ask her what was wrong, but Sharon turned and left as soon as she said it. Brenda furrowed her brow and then apologized to Frank, unable to stay when she could tell something was bothering Sharon. As much as she had enjoyed her night, she was glad Sharon had come to pick her up like had asked. And knowing something was wrong with Sharon made her forget all the fun she had. Instead, Brenda was concerned.

Brenda caught up to Sharon as she was unlocking the car door. Sharon looked at her before she got in, closing the door behind her. Brenda walked around and got in as well, turning so she was facing Sharon. She took Sharon's hand in her own, running her thumb over the back of her hand.

"What's up? You seem..." she trailed off, not finding the word she was looking for.

Sharon shook her head. "Nothing important. I just want to get home."

"Shar," Brenda warned, not buying it for a moment.

Sharon sighed, looking up at the casino. "I just, uh..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

Sharon smiled. "I know. I don't like casinos."

"Oh," Brenda said, not fully understanding.

Sharon wasn't going to say anything else, but changed her mind. "It's not just that I don't like casinos. My husband is-was a gambler, and- I guess..."

Brenda squeezed Sharon's hand. "Hey, we can talk about this at home. This doesn't sound like the type of conversation we should have in a parking lot of a casino. And maybe we can pick up some of that wine you like."

Sharon smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips quickly. "Thanks," she whispered, turning in the seat, knowing they would be able to talk about this in the comfort of their house.

* * *

**See you in Hell**

When Sharon opened the door, she hadn't been expecting to find Brenda in the living room with her grandson. Brenda said she was going to pick him up for her, but he wasn't supposed to be coming until the next day. Neither of them heard her when she came in. They were playing one of those video games she really didn't like him playing too much, but Tyler had Brenda wrapped around his finger and could get Brenda to let him do just about anything. He also had her playing with him, which was hilarious to watch; she was just learning which buttons do what properly.

Sharon put her keys down and they both quickly looked over their shoulders, but their attention was back on the video game within a second. Sharon walked into the living room, dropping her things down on the sofa. She looked at the game they were playing, watching them for a second. Brenda was losing. She waited until they reached a checkpoint before she cleared her throat, getting their attention as she came to stand behind Tyler.

"Did you put all your things up when you got here?" Sharon asked, ruffling his dark hair a little.

Tyler shook his head, looking up at Sharon. "I'll do it when we finish." Sharon only had to lift an eyebrow at him before he paused the game. "I'll do it right now," he corrected, groaning for effects. "Don't touch anything while I'm gone," Tyler warned Brenda as he got up.

Brenda laughed and put the controller down, holding her hands up. "I won't." Brenda smiled at Sharon. "Hey, you."

Sharon leaned down and kissed Brenda quickly. "Hey. What happened? You missed him so much that you picked him up a day early?"

"I was over there already and decided to call and see if I could just pick him up. Hope you don't mind."

Sharon smiled. "Of course I don't. I guess it's a good thing I didn't pick up anything for dinner yet. Maybe we can order in pizza," Sharon said as she made her way into the kitchen to find a menu.

"Sounds great."

When Sharon came back, Brenda was playing the game without Tyler. "Couldn't stand losing to a little kid, so you decided to cheat." Sharon shook her head with disbelief. "There's a special place in Hell for people like you," Sharon murmured as she sat down beside her.

Brenda smirked and put the controller down again. Sharon reached forward and took the bowl of pretzels Tyler had been eating and a few. "Stealing food from your grandson," she said in the same tone Sharon used. "I guess I'll be seeing you in Hell then," she smirked, nudging Sharon's knee with her own, also taking a pretzel.


	18. Brenda & Sharon 08

_**Brenda/Sharon (5)**_

**PDA**

The sky was a beautiful, clear shade of blue that was almost white. The air smelled like summer and earth. The park was loud and kids were running around, dogs free off their leashes as they played around. It was one of those days when neither Brenda nor Sharon were on call and they enjoyed the simple things in life. The park had become one of their favorite places to spend time together.

Brenda was eating ice cream as she listened to Sharon tell her about what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. They had a movie and Chinese take-out planned for the night. Brenda brought up walking further into the park where there was a stream of water they liked to sit by. They decided to walk over there for a little while before heading back to Sharon's house.

As they followed the path, Brenda reached for Sharon's hand, lacing their fingers together. Sharon looked down at their hands and the slightest smile started to form. Brenda started to swing their hands a little, back and forth. It reminded Sharon of the time when she was younger and she and her sister used to do it. Except Brenda's not her sister. And when Brenda does it, the pad of her thumb lightly caressing her hand, it was a sign of affection that made Sharon's eyes brighter with joy.

Brenda finished the last of her ice cream and they found a bench, not quite at the stream yet. Sharon liked the way the trees looked where they were; the greens contrasted beautifully against the sky when she looked up. Being with Brenda made her appreciate the smallest things. It was things that she barely noticed. The birds and the smell of grass, the sway of trees when the wind blew, and just how beautiful the area around them could be. With a job that showcased all the ugly of the city, it was nice to have a reminder of the things that were really great.

Brenda wrapped her arm around Sharon and leaned in and softly brushed her lips against Sharon's neck when she rested her neck against her shoulder. Sharon sighed softly and squeezed Brenda's hand a little tighter as Brenda did it again, this time more of a kiss. Out of the two of them Brenda was the affectionate one. It took a little getting used to at first, but as their relationship developed, Sharon also became more free with herself. When Brenda kissed her in public or held her hand it was something she honestly loved and encouraged.

Sharon turned and met Brenda's lips and kissed her softly, their lips only grazing each other's a few times. Brenda's lips tasted like the chocolate ice cream she'd just finished. Sharon hummed at the taste and then pulled back, smiling at Brenda as the younger woman laid her head back down and closed her eyes. For a moment they would just sit and enjoy the rare peace, and then they would continue on with their day as planned, enjoying the simple things and each other.

* * *

"**Come to bed."**

Brenda had thrown herself into another case and had been in their home office since she got home. Sharon had given her space, bringing her some wine and dinner when Brenda told her she couldn't come down for it. Since they started living together a little over a year ago, this had only happened a handful of times. Brenda had cut back a little, but sometimes Brenda would get pulled in by something and it would lead to nights like this.

It was a little after one when Sharon woke up and realized Brenda wasn't in bed. She hadn't meant to fall asleep while she was reading and waiting for her. Sharon rubbed her eyes and put her bookmark in her book. She put the book on the nightstand and stretched as she stood, yawning. She could hear the sound of Brenda's typing all the way from the bedroom as she walked across to the guest room.

Sharon pushed the door open the rest of the way, coming to stand behind Brenda. Brenda jumped slightly as Sharon's hands rubbed her shoulders, but she sighed and leaned back, her head resting against Sharon as she looked up at her. Sharon could see how tired Brenda was. Sharon leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, making Brenda smile.

"Honey, you need to get some sleep. Come on, let's get you into bed."

"I know. Just another few minutes and, and, and..." Brenda trailed off as she shuffled papers around.

Sharon shook her head and stepped back. "Bed, now. You can finish up tomorrow. You won't be of any use if you don't get some sleep, Brenda."

Brenda pouted and then looked back at the computer and various files and papers lying across the desk. "You're right," she finally agreed. "I'll just save this stuff and I'll be right there, promise."

Sharon gave her a doubtful look, but she took Brenda's wine glass and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm trusting you to keep your word," she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Sharon came back upstairs and was glad to see Brenda had already made it into the bedroom. She could remember a time when she would have had to go back to get her again. Brenda smiled up at her from the bed and scooted over, nodding her head for Sharon to join. Sharon turned the light off and got in, sighing when Brenda pulled her closer to her so the younger woman was in her arms. Sharon kissed her goodnight and let out tired and content sound from her throat as she was finally able to fall asleep the way she wanted.

* * *

**Forever**

Brenda and Sharon were in bed, smiling and kissing through laughs. Their relationship had reached a point where they were completely comfortable with each other. Whispered words and soft kisses in the middle of a rare day off was all they really needed.

"You're so beautiful," Brenda whispered against Sharon's ear before sitting up, looking down at Sharon.

Sharon's eyes crinkled and her hands caressed Brenda's bare arms before she let her arms prop her up so she could reach Brenda's mouth. She placed a soft kiss against Brenda's lips, letting her lips slide against Brenda's. "So are you," she whispered back, smiling.

Neither woman thought they would find a happiness like this. Sharon was content with the way life was before things with her and Brenda started, but now she couldn't see her life without the other woman. After things with Fritz slowly fell apart, Brenda was sure that was it for her. But then Sharon picked up all the pieces and made her life complete in a way she didn't even know she needed her to.

Brenda licked her lips as she caressed the side of Sharon's face, looking deeply into eyes she could drown in. "Sharon," she started, pausing briefly. Sharon turned her head and kissed the inside of her palm, giving her the little push she needed to go on. "I, uh-" Sharon smiled and Brenda knew the words were right. "I love you."

Sharon's response came without any hesitation. "I love you, too," she said sweetly, leaning up to meet Brenda's lips for a kiss.

Brenda hummed, smiling a wide, dimpling smile as she pulled back. "Forever?" she asked teasingly.

"Always," Sharon said with a beautiful smile forming on her lips.

* * *

**Frosting**

"Brenda?" Sharon called from the bedroom as she was taking the pillows from the bed. She was exhausted from all the work they did for the birthday party they were throwing for her granddaughter the next day. Brenda had helped quite a lot; Sharon had been casually teaching her how to bake and cook things for months.

"Just a minute," Brenda called from the kitchen. She was wiping down the counter one last time. She was also tired. The better part of the day had been spent making cupcakes, marinating meats, and cooking other things for the party. She wanted nothing more than to get upstairs and crawl into bed. A good cuddle and some sleep sounded like Heaven to her.

Sharon turned the sheets down and then pulled off the yoga pants she was wearing and put them on chest at the end of the bed. Her tank top followed before she pulled on a t-shirt, sighing softly. She rolled her shoulders back a few times and then went downstairs, the cool wood feeling good beneath her feet. When she got in the kitchen she wasn't sure if she wanted to scold Brenda or laugh at her lack of self-control. Brenda had stolen one of the cupcakes and her finger was swirling in the frosting, gathering it on the tip.

Sharon cleared her throat and Brenda nearly dropped the cupcake on the floor as she looked up at Sharon. Her cheeks flushed with guilt as she bit her lip, not even trying to make an excuse for herself. Sharon leaned against the entryway, her hip cocked out and her arms crossed.

"You just couldn't wait until tomorrow, could you?"

Brenda could hear the amusement in Sharon's voice and felt her shoulders relax. "It's just one little cupcake," she said, her fingertip still covered in the frosting. "You wouldn't have even noticed it."

Sharon hummed her agreement and then licked her lips as her eyes fell to Brenda's finger. "So do you plan on eating that, or..."

Brenda looked at her finger as if she was just realizing it was covered in frosting. "Wanna share it?" she asked with a smile. Sharon only hummed as Brenda walked over to her. Brenda licked her lips as her eyes zeroed in on Sharon's mouth. She slowly dragged her finger over Sharon's lips before the other woman opened her mouth and sucked her finger in. Brenda hummed softly as Sharon's warm tongue swirled around her finger and she sucked off the frosting.

When Sharon released her finger, Brenda leaned in and kissed the frosting from her lips, sucking and licking the sweetness off. The cupcake in her hand was forgotten as Sharon started to kiss her back. It was slow and delicious, making them both hum in their throats. Brenda smiled against Sharon's mouth as the older woman groaned and pulled away.

Sharon opened her eyes as she licked her lips. "I'm going to go finish getting ready for bed. Enjoy your cupcake."

Brenda nodded and bit into the cupcake as she watched Sharon walk away. Brenda smiled to herself, enjoying the cupcake and the knowledge that she would soon be cuddled up against the other woman. Both were amazing treats at the end of the night.

* * *

**"Just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I don't love you."**

Brenda couldn't sleep when she knew Sharon was in the guest room, tossing and turning because she hated that mattress. Brenda offered to sleep in the guest room, but Sharon insisted that Brenda stay in their bed. Brenda honestly wished they were both in the bed, no longer fighting. But they were both stubborn, and neither were forgiving the other any faster.

After staring up at the ceiling for so long that it became a blur, Brenda threw her legs over the side of the bed and left the room. She was cautious when she knocked twice on the guest bedroom door and pushed it open. Sharon turned away from her, but she didn't say anything.

"Shar, can I come in?" Brenda asked.

Sharon didn't answer.

Brenda let out a deep breath and walked in, closing the door so she could lean against it. Sharon looked so small inside the bed by herself. "I know you're awake," she started. Sharon gave her grunt for a response. "And, and, and I know you don't really wanna talk to me, but-"

"I never said I didn't want to talk to you," Sharon said, interrupting her as she quickly sat up. "I tried talking to you multiple times throughout the day, but the only thing you were interested in was yelling and getting angrier than you already were. I decided to let you cool down on your own to avoid creating a larger problem than we have now."

Brenda bit her lip, considering what to say. She didn't know how to fix this. It was little problems adding up to create one big mess that seemed to only be getting worse and worse each time they tried to do something about it. Brenda could tell Sharon was waiting for her to say something. And Brenda wanted to, but couldn't think of the right words.

"Are we gonna be okay?" she heard herself ask before she started worrying her lip with her teeth.

She could tell by Sharon's shoulders slumping that she knew how much Brenda wasn't sure of. Sharon sighed and moved over, throwing the sheets to the side. "Come here," she urged.

Brenda was more than eager to get in the bed. She wrapped an arm around Sharon and snuggled into her body, breathing her in. She closed her eyes and held onto the scent, letting it intoxicate her. Sharon hesitantly stroked the top of her head, letting her fingers move through her hair. Brenda wanted the moment to go on like that forever, but then she heard Sharon clear her throat a little.

"All relationships have their ups and downs," she said as she lifted Brenda's head so she could look at her. Brenda's eyes opened, finding Sharon's. "We have things we have to work on, but I'm not going to give up on our relationships over a few problems. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, it's just... You've been so mad."

Sharon sighed a little. "Just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I don't love you. All right? I love you, even when you do things that irritate me."

Brenda closed her eyes and pulled Sharon closer. "Can I stay the night in here with you?"

"Of course," Sharon whispered as she got more comfortable.

"Sharon," Brenda whispered after a while, not sure if the other woman had fallen asleep.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"I love you," she told her, placing a kiss over Sharon's heart.

"I know." And after a moment of silence, Sharon added: "I love you, too."


	19. Andy & Sharon 04

_**Andy/Sharon (3)**_

**Little Things**

It was the toothpicks she kept finding lying around her apartment. On her nightstand, the desk, the coffee table and other random flat surfaces. They were everywhere.

It was the smell of coffee in the morning when she woke up. Dark and rich, meeting her nose while she was still in the bed. And it always tasted just the way she liked it.

It was the way Sunday newspapers were no longer just hers. She could always expect to see it already separated and half-read by the time she got around to it. It was good she had little interest in the sports section.

It was the way the desperation had dissipated. What was once rough and hard, needy and desperate, had turned sensual and loving, gentle and slow. She had no complaint about how it was before, but the change had proven to be amazing.

It was the way goodnight was whispered in a bed instead of at a door. She should have known a long time ago that their relationship had shifted from being purely sexual to be domestic. She found she liked it that way – it was taking some getting used to, but it was nice.

It was the little things that let Sharon know she was falling into a place of familiarity with Andy.

* * *

"**We Shouldn't."**

She was bent over her desk, her skirt already pushed over her ass and her panties removed. "We shouldn't," she whispered as she spread her legs.

Andy grunted as he got on his knees. He brought his mouth to her center and slowly licked between her folds, feeling her shudder as she moaned. He grinned to himself, smoothing his hands up the back of her thighs until he reached her ass. He slapped it lightly and then squeezed, loving that deep groan she made, pushing closer to him. Some things she enjoyed still surprised him.

Sharon moaned as his tongue dragged up and down her center. His lips sucked lightly here and harder there, making her push down to his mouth, the corner of the desk sticking in her painfully. The pain was barely recognizable when his tongue rolled over her clit, teasing it with the tip.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, gripping the side of the desk. He started to suck on her clit and massage her ass with his strong hands. "Just like that," she demanded.

Andy groaned against her. "I thought you said we shouldn't be doing this?" he teased and then pulled her clit back into his mouth, groaning around it as she arched her back and looked over her shoulder, meeting his eyes. He always thought she was a sexy woman. But lost in her own desire, eyes darker than their usual green, he thought it was the hottest she ever looked.

Sharon rubbed her lips together as a moan vibrated in her throat. "We shouldn't," she responded in a sound that was somewhere caught between a whimper and groan. They really shouldn't. They were in her office. Even though they were alone, that didn't mean this was appropriate. She shouldn't be bent over her desk as Andy's mouth did sinfully arousing things to her. It was wrong. But damn did it feel good.

Andy looked up and caught her eyes. "Then we should stop," he told her, his tone sounding like he would really stop, but his hand had crept down to her center and his fingers were already getting wet as they teased her entrance.

"Maybe we should," she whispered as she pushed closer to his hand. "Because we really should stop this."

Andy nodded his agreement as two fingers slid into her, his pinky and forefinger against her ass. She cursed under her breath and slowly rocked his fingers back and forth. "If you want to stop, just tell me," he said, knowing she didn't.

Sharon nodded, unable to speak as she moved her hips to meet his thrust. They kept eye contact as his fingers caressed her, making her moan and grip the desk tighter. She was so wet around his fingers. She was clinging to him, tightening with each stroke of his fingers. Her breath was coming faster, her eyes starting to flutter, and her legs visibly becoming weaker. He fucked her harder. The sounds of her moans and his fingers sliding back and forth in her wetness were the only sounds in the office.

Sharon fell back down against the desk as Andy hit just the right spot. She didn't need to tell him what she needed because he already knew. He gave her more pressure and reached for her clit, making circles over it as his fingers moved faster. She rocked back into him, moaning and breathing heavily. She shut her eyes and let him move her closer and closer to her climax. And when it hit her, hard and fast, she could hear him whispering words to her as he milked out her orgasm.

When Sharon was sitting up, facing Andy, he grunted, putting her arms around his neck as his hands slid against her thighs. Sharon moaned and moved close to his lips, their eyes locked. "We really shouldn't be doing this anymore," she told him.

"But you're not going to stop," Andy murmured against her lips.

And though it wasn't a question, Sharon answered with a deep kiss, no words needed.

* * *

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

Sharon was standing on the balcony outside, looking up at the night sky as she rocked back and forth, clutching a glass. She never really enjoyed these social outings the police department put together. She would make her rounds, smiling politely and making small talk like she did best. But after she'd seen all the familiar faces and shook everyone's hand, she much rather be off to the side, away from people.

"You get lost out here?" she heard that teasing voice ask her, smooth and familiar. She smiled, but she didn't turn to face him. "Or were you just waiting for me?"

Sharon laughed and took a sip from her glass before turning around to face him. "Yes," she stretched out, "I was out here wondering how long it would take for you to find me, Lieutenant."

Andy grinned at her and then walked over to her, his eyes taking her in quickly, not hiding it. She was wearing a red dress with a black blazer over it and a pair of pumps that made her legs seem to extend forever. He nodded his approval and then met her eyes. She rolled her eyes a little and turned back around when she saw the look in his eyes. She leaned against the railing and looked up towards the dark sky.

Andy leaned against it next to her, flute filled with sparkling cider. "Seriously, what are you doing out here while everyone is inside having a good time? You're going to miss the countdown if you stay out here too long."

Sharon hummed softly as she turned, smiling at him. "Maybe that's the plan," she said conspiratorially, her green eyes twinkling. He silently thought to himself how beautiful she looked like that; how beautiful she always looked.

"Your plan's to hide out all night? I guess I'm messing with your plan then, huh?"

"Yes, but I don't mind having you here," she admitted before taking a sip from the flute in her hand. She kept her eyes on his and watched him smile. She liked the way he smiled at her. It was like he was seeing something new and intriguing each time.

Andy looked at his watch; there was only a few minutes left before midnight. "You should actually get in if you plan on bringing the year in right."

Sharon looked up at him, considering him for a moment before she licked her lips and lowered her voice a little. "And how might that be?"

Andy leaned closer to her, blacking out the sound of the music and people talking just inside the double doors. He could smell the scent of her perfume, lingering in the air. It smelt dark and sensual. "With a kiss," he finally answered.

Sharon hummed, her only answer. Andy looked into the night with her and they started to talk about anything and everything. He liked the way she laughed. It was like she was holding back a little, but it was still one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. They stayed there on the balcony talking until they could both hear everyone starting to count down inside. Sharon looked up at him slowly, her eyes on his.

"_10, 9, 8..."_

"You better get inside," she said.

"_7, 6, 5..."_

"I'm right where I want to be," he said, trying to keep his eyes on hers as he thought of what to do next. His eyes dropped to her lips and he wanted to lean forward, see what she would do. But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if leaning forward was the wrong choice.

"_4, 3, 2..."_

Sharon's heart was beating a little quicker, her hand gripping a little tighter on the glass in her, and her body was gravitating towards his. There was an electric pull that was bringing them together. "Right where you want to be," Sharon said quietly, more to herself than him.

"_1! Happy New Year!"_

"Yes," Andy breathed, looking into her eyes. "Right here."

Sharon looked inside, seeing people sharing New Year kisses. She turned back to Andy, her head tilted slightly. She could see the hesitation in his eyes, the way he wanted to kiss her. She wanted that. She smiled as she stepped closer.

"So..." she said. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Andy was shocked, but he knew that was his opening. He closed the space, his eyes still on hers as his free hand lightly caressed her cheek, cupping it. Her smile made her eyes twinkle and him press his lips to hers. They were soft and tasted sweet. The kiss was only a few brushes of his lips against hers, just enough to make their lips tingle and their eyes slowly shut. He pulled back a little, his breath against her mouth.

They didn't open their eyes or pull away. Sharon licked her lips and her tongue also slid against his, making him make a small noise that made her lean back to his mouth. His hand moved into her hair and he pulled her closer, kissing her fully. She hummed in the back of her throat as her hand cupped the back of his neck and her lips opened to his tongue. It was strong and delicate at the same time; he was a great kisser. His tongue slid against hers, her cheeks, across her teeth, and that sensitive spot at the roof of her mouth that made her moan and feel weak in the knees.

They pulled apart at the same time, smiles forming on their lips. "Happy New Year," they both whispered as they leaned against the railing, looking back into the night. This time they were closer and had a feeling that wouldn't be the last kiss they shared.


	20. Brenda & Sharon 09

_**Brenda/Sharon (4)**_

**Butterflies**

Sharon stands in the airport, her stomach in knots as she waits. Her hands are stuffed into her jeans and she can feel herself rock back on the small heels of her boots every few minutes as the time goes by slowly. She's never enjoyed waiting for people in airports. There are so many people coming and going, mixing up, blocking her from seeing who she's looking for.

Sharon feels butterflies fluttering in her stomach every time she catches a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye, but so far none of them have been Brenda. It's been a few months since she's seen her in person. A lot has happened since her mother passed and she went home to Atlanta. Sharon's mind is going over those months – the phone calls, the time spent on Skype, the e-mails, the truths that finally came out about her marriage, and most importantly their feelings for each other.

Sharon checks the time again. Brenda's plane has landed already, and at the thought of seeing Brenda at any moment, Sharon feels the flutter in her stomach again. She mentally chastises herself; she's too old to be getting butterflies. But all their conversations have made Sharon miss the blonde more and more as each day passed, and finally being able to see her is something she's been wanting for a while.

They spoke the night before. Brenda did most of the talking, going on and on about all the things she wanted to do when she finally got back home. There was so much excitement in her voice. Sharon sat at her desk, trying to both listen to Brenda and finish up some last minute paperwork so she would have Saturday free. She hadn't been able to keep the smile off her own face at the sound of that thickened southern accent.

Sharon scans the crowd of people with luggage, rushing off in different directions, some meeting people and others leaving. She smiles lightly at the sight of happy reunions. She looks at the time again and then sighs softly. She's been there for a long time; she was eager and came a little earlier than she needed to. And each second that passes by feels more like minutes, hours. She looks towards the escalator again, but she doesn't see Brenda.

"Lookin' for me," Sharon hears come from behind her in a familiar southern accent that makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly and her smile grow as she quickly turns.

Brenda's smile is wide as well. Her eyes seem brighter than Sharon remembers. Her hair is in a braid and she's dressed in comfortable, loose-fitting jeans with a sweater. Sharon's eyes move back to Brenda's, and before she has the chance to say anything, Brenda closes the space between them, throwing her arms around her neck, bringing their lips together.

Sharon feels herself melt and the butterflies in her stomach move to her heart, making it thud in her chest. Brenda's hand cups the back of her head and she sucks Sharon's bottom lip into her mouth. Sharon hums in the back of her throat and puts her hand on Brenda's neck, her thumb brushing her jaw. Brenda's lips are soft and taste like chocolate. Her tongue is delicate and tender when it licks her upper lip, making her moan before she can stop herself.

Sharon almost forgets they're standing in the middle of an airport. She pulls back, breathing a little quicker than before as she opens her eyes. "Hey," she whispers before licking her lips. She can still taste chocolate and something sweeter – something fruity.

Brenda brushes hair from Sharon's face, eyes sparkling as she looks at her. "Hey," she echoes.

A moment of silence sits between them, where they both look at each other, oblivious to those around them. It's been so long since they've seen each other in person. Though they communicated as much as Sharon's life permitted, nothing compares to being able to have the person right in front of you.

"I missed you," Brenda breathes.

Sharon lets out a slow breath as she feels the butterflies disappear. "Missed you, too. But you're here now."

Brenda nods and smiles one of those adorable, wide, dimpling smiles. "I am. Maybe we should get outta the airport and let me take a shower so I can take you on that date I've been wanting to take you on all this time."

Sharon laughs as she looks at the time. "It's not even noon."

Brenda shrugs, reaching behind her to get the handle of her suitcase. She takes Sharon's hand in her other hand and looks up at her. "We have a lot of dates to make up for. No reason why we can't start now."

Sharon only smiles, walking with Brenda out of the airport, happy to finally have Brenda where she belongs.

* * *

**Confessions Over Alcohol**

"You know, if we had met under different circumstances a lot of things would have happened differently," Sharon murmured as she looked at the amber liquid in the shot glass. It hadn't been a question. It was merely a thought that came to her mind before she lifted the glass to her lips, quickly swallowing her second shot of the night.

Brenda watched her, wanting to respond with something other than 'I know', but nothing else came to mind. So, instead of trying to respond, Brenda poured herself another shot, licked the back of her hand, put salt on it and then picked up the shot glass. The tequila had a familiar burn as it slid down her throat. She focused on that instead of the words on the tip of her tongue.

Sharon sighed softly, looking around the bar they were sitting in. She turned back to Brenda, her eyes trained on her the blonde's face until she looked up at her. Brenda smiled lightly. The bar had horrible lighting, but Brenda's brown eyes still gleamed before she looked down and poured them both another shot and slid Sharon's over to her.

Sharon uncrossed her legs under the table and sat up a little. Wasn't it a bad idea for them to do this? These nights they shared twice a month always went the same. Brenda would complain about something before asking Sharon if she would join her for drinks. Sharon would accept the offer and they would pay for an entire bottle of tequila once they were at the bar. They sat in the same corner booth, as far away from everyone as they could possibly be. They would drink and say things that they wouldn't bring up once they were back at work. Then they would share a cab back to Sharon's condo, where things always seemed to become a blur. The only real proof of what happened was the marks they left on each other. So wasn't taking another shot a bad idea when she knew where it would leave?

"If I had known you were interested in me then, I think a lot of things would have..."

"Worked out differently?" Sharon suggested. Brenda nodded. "You weren't available then," she reminded her as she took the salt shaker from Brenda's hand.

Brenda only hummed and watched Sharon lick her hand and sprinkle salt on it. Brenda reached for one of the lime wedges and then waited for Sharon to do the same. They both threw back their heads after licking off the salt. They swallowed and then bit their limes, their eyes meeting.

Brenda smiled and then licked her lips, reaching over and running a finger over the back of Sharon's hand slowly. Sharon didn't pull away or react much, but Brenda knew she liked it. "Sometimes I think about you." It seemed like an odd thing to say, but Brenda knew Sharon understood what the words really meant.

"As do I. Well, about you," she clarified. "There are even times I think about calling you just to see how you're doing." Sharon laughs as if it's a joke, but the way her eyes move away from Brenda shows that she's serious.

There's an awkward silence before Brenda pulled her hand away. "I'd answer if you did," she said as she reached for her cell phone and called the cab. Not much was said as they waited.

When they were walking through the door, not quite as drunk as they usually were, Brenda stopped them, pulling Sharon to her. "I wanna do this without the alcohol next time," she whispered.

Sharon's only response was a slow smile and a tug on her hand, bringing her inside. Next time she would also take her to dinner. They were too old to be pretending they didn't know what was going on between them.

* * *

**Cinnamon**

Brenda's having a hard day, which is the most logical reason for why Sharon drove all the way to the other side of town to pick something up to improve her friend's mood. When she knocks on the door, bakery box in one hand and a wine bottle in the other, she hopes Brenda's up for an impromptu visit. Brenda comes to the door wearing kitty printed flannel pajamas with her hair in a braid, looking smaller than her already small self. Sharon doesn't fight the small smile that slowly forms at the sight.

"Hey," Sharon says.

"What are you doin' here? I mean... Uhm. Hi. Come in," she says, stepping aside with a sheepish smile. "If I had known you were comin', I would've-"

"You're fine," Sharon insists. "I just wanted to bring you something," she tells her, holding out the box, which Brenda takes. "It's just those cinnamon buns."

Brenda smiles brightly, the first smile Sharon's seen her make all day. "They aren't _just_ cinnamon buns." Sharon only smiles; she knows they're Brenda's favorite. "You didn't have to drive all that way over there to get me these."

Sharon hums, walking them into the kitchen. She puts the wine down and then gets two glasses. That familiar moan lets Sharon know Brenda's already eating one of her cinnamon buns. Sharon smiles to herself, bringing the glasses to pour them some wine.

Brenda takes the offered wine glass and puts it down, taking Sharon's free hand into her own. Sharon opens her mouth to say something, but Brenda quickly leans in to press a kiss to her lips instead. Sharon's eyes get a little wide with surprise as Brenda pulls back, licking her lips.

"Thank you, Sharon."

Sharon can only hum as the taste of cinnamon lingers on her lips.

* * *

**Ironing**

Sharon Raydor was ironing her uniform when it all hit her. She was moving up a rank, becoming a commander. It was long overdue, but that didn't lessen the mix of emotions she was feeling because of it. Rusty had left her; Andy had taken Rusty with him when he left her to get ready. She was alone, which was good because she was all over the place as she tried to get ready for the ceremony. For a moment she considered making a phone call she had been putting off for months, but decided against it. She finished ironing her uniform, got dressed, pinned up her hair, and then she was on her way out.

Sharon got through the entire ceremony without thinking about the one thing that always managed to sneak into her brain. It wasn't until she was walking out with the members of Major Crimes that a flash of a memory came to mind. And what brought the quick thought to the forefront of her brain was those bright brown eyes that met hers as she stopped in her tracks. Everything around them stopped as Sharon saw Brenda Leigh waiting for her, her hands on her hips as she smiled brightly. You could feel the electricity in the air as they finally crossed the space between them.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon asked as she was embraced by the other woman, a body against hers that she missed more than anyone other than Brenda would know.

Brenda sighed against her neck, her breath so warm. "What do you mean? I wouldn't have missed this," she said against her neck, hugging her for a moment more before she pulled back.

Sharon slowly opened her eyes, looking into Brenda's. Brenda's brown eyes were glistening and her lip was caught between her teeth as she tried to hold back the emotions she was feeling. Sharon didn't care that everyone around them was looking at them. She tenderly caressed Brenda's face before she leaned forward and smiled.

"I've missed you," Sharon whispered, the only words that her brain could come up with.

"You shoulda called," Brenda told her before she sighed, licking her lips. "I've missed you, too," she said, leaning in, pressing a kiss to Sharon's lips.

Memories and memories flooded Sharon's mind as their lips touched, something that hadn't happened in far too many months. She remembered the bond they formed, the way she was there when Fritz left, the first time they kissed and all the times they almost did more. Sharon sighed into Brenda's mouth as she pulled back, feeling herself smiling against her lips.

Sharon stepped back and looked behind them. Provenza's face was one she wished could capture in a picture and save. "About time," she heard Andy murmur and other little things were said. When Sharon was ironing her clothes earlier in the day she hadn't expected the day to end like this. But as she turned back around, kissing Brenda once more, she couldn't think of a better way to celebrate her promotion.


	21. Andy & Sharon 05

_**Andy/Sharon (4)**_

**Crossword Puzzles**

Andy tapped the pencil against the Sunday newspaper, grunting as he went to the next clue. He really sucked at these things. Last Sunday he was able to get four words. Four words out of the entire puzzle. But it was routine. He'd make coffee and then get the paper, taking them both to the small table. He'd drink his coffee and work on his puzzle.

Andy was trying to figure out one of the answers when he felt soft hands sliding over his shoulders and a kiss being pressed against his temple. He smiled, but didn't turn around. He put his pencil down and reached behind him, easily finding the hip he was searching for. He gave it a gentle squeeze and received a small little hum.

"Across 12 is 'momentum'," Sharon whispered before she moved to kiss his ear.

"I was about to put that," he lied.

"Sure you were," she mumbled before she pulled back, smirking at him. Andy smiled, filling in the word. "I bet you also knew the next one is 'novelty'."

Andy grunted as he put the newspaper down. "Maybe I should leave this here for you," he suggested as he stood up and walked to where she was pouring herself coffee.

She hummed, flashing a smile over her shoulder before tending to her coffee. "Or maybe we can do it together."

"Sounds like a plan," he whispered before turning her around and placing a soft kiss to her inviting lips.

* * *

**Nail Polish**

Sharon peers over the top of her book. "What do you think you're doing?" Sharon questions through a laugh.

Andy's wearing only his boxers and has two different nail polishes in his hand and a big grin in place. "I think I'm about to do your nails," he retorts as he sits. "What color?"

Sharon arches an eyebrow. "I'm reading." Andy pulls the book from her hand and she narrows her eyes; she doesn't try to stop him, though.

"Come on, Captain. This is a once in a lifetime kind of deal. I don't just offer up my expert skills when it comes to nail painting."

She laughs. "Expert? You're mighty full of yourself tonight." He grins that boyish grin at her and pulls her to him. Sharon hums.

"So, which color?" Andy asks, pulling her hand into his own. "Don't make me have to ask again," he jokes sternly.

Sharon smiles, turning to him to place a quick kiss to his lips. Good Italian food, amazing sex, and now he's offering to do her nails. Why had it taken so long for her to give in? With a content sigh, she leans back. "Surprise me," she says with a smile.

The one he picks turns out to be her favorite.

* * *

**Lavender Soap**

"Andy," Andy's cousin called from his bathroom.

Andy threw the towel over his shoulder and left the kitchen, going to the bathroom. "What's up?" he asked her. The sound of the music coming from outside was lower back there and he didn't have to strain to hear her over the sound of his other relatives.

Kathy picked up the bottle that she had spotted as she was washing her hands. "What's this?" she asked him in an accusatory tone.

"Body wash," he answered matter-of-factly, plucking the bottle from her hand to put it back in the shower stall, sliding the door closed.

Kathy crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her hip so she was leaning against the sink. "Lavender body wash? Since when does big, macho Andy use lavender body wash?" Kathy asked as she punched his arm quickly before recrossing her arms.

"I like the way it smells," he responded lamely.

"On who? What's her name? Why isn't she here? Why didn't you think your family would-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Andy said, holding up a hand to stop her. All of his family was the same. So quick to butt into his life, asking personal questions, thinking they needed to know everything. "Stop jumping to conclusions."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Andy, I know you. Why don't you just-"

"Andrew, Andrew..." Andy heard his mother calling; she was the only one that called him that. ("If we wanted your name to be Andy, we would've put it on your birth certificate," she always said.)

"Ma, what is it?" he asked, coming out of the bathroom, stopping when he saw Sharon standing next to his mother. "Oh."

"Oh," his mom echoed, her hands on her hips. "Your friend- What was it, dear?"

"Sharon," she answered, smiling lightly, her eyes moving from Andy to his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked, his hands in his jeans pockets.

Kathy smiled brightly. "This is her? This is the woman whose body wash you keep in your shower?" asked in a whisper.

"What was that?" Andy's mother asked.

Sharon felt heat creeping up her neck, hearing what Kathy said. "Andy, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Andy nodded a little too enthusiastically. He glared at Kathy as he passed her and followed Sharon outside of the house. He had to force his eyes to stay of the sway of her hips as she walked; the dress she was wearing was calling for his attention. She turned abruptly and his eyes met hers.

"I didn't know your family was here," Sharon whispered.

Andy smiled. "I didn't know you were coming."

"That's because you weren't paying attention when I came over Friday and told you I was coming because I had the free time."

Andy smirked as he looked around them quickly. "Do you remember what you were wearing Friday?" Sharon rolled her eyes and Andy leaned back. "Why don't you stay? I know it's not what you had in mind when you came over, but," Andy shrugged, "if you have nothing to do, I wouldn't mind if you stayed."

Sharon looked into the house and then at Andy. "Okay," she finally agreed. "Should I be worried about..." Sharon pointed inside the house as she raised an eyebrow.

"Kathy?" Sharon nodded as Andy started leading her back inside. "No, you'll be fine," he assured her. "Just in case, you might want to stick by me," he threw over his shoulder, seeing Kathy already making her way over to them.

* * *

"**How do you like it?"**

Sharon was on her bed, watching Andy as he pulled off the last of his clothes. He had a thing about her watching him. This was the first time they would be sleeping together, but part of their routine involved her eyes on him as he did things, doing a little extra because he knew she was looking. This was no different.

He grinned at her as he climbed on the bed, looking down at her before he settled on his knees and opened her legs, pulling her closer to him. She seemed willing to give up control to him. At least it looked that way for the moment. He grunted in his throat and let his eyes scan her body one last time before his hands slid up her thighs, gripping her hips. She hummed in her throat and licked her lips, still watching him.

She was gorgeous. The curves of her body, the tightness of her legs and thighs, and the smoothness of her skin all made it hard for him to resist her. Luckily he no longer had to. He was in her bed and free to do to her whatever he wanted to her. And all he wanted to do was give it to her however she wanted it.

That's how it happened. He was inside of her, looking down into her eyes as he pushed in deeply, slowly, their rhythm so slow that they were barely moving. "How do you like it?" he whispered. Sharon froze, clearly not expecting the odd question.

"What?" she managed to say. He was about to pull out of her so he could get comfortable, but she pulled him closer with her legs. Sharon understood that he just wanted to please her. But he _was_ pleasing her. She didn't care how he fucked her. She reached up and ran her hands over his shoulders and then pulled him to her mouth. "Don't think about how, just do," she whispered before kissing him.

And who was Andy to argue when he had Sharon already working her hips up and down, sliding against his throbbing cock? He wouldn't worry about how she wanted it, or how she was used to it. They were sharing something new for the first time and just wanted to enjoy each other. So they did. Learning what the other liked along the way.


	22. Brenda & Sharon 10

_**Brenda/Sharon (4)**_

**I Hate You**

It was always easier to tell Sharon a lie than it was to tell herself the truth.

When her mouth was on Sharon's, sharing an intense, desperate kiss as their hands gripped everywhere, it was easier to murmur between kisses that it was going to be the last time.

Sharon seemed to get more forceful as each lie was fed to her. She pushed Brenda up against the wall, her hands moving down to the hem of Brenda's dress, dragging it up all the way until she could throw it across the room. Sharon was aggressive, her hands splayed out against Brenda's toned stomach until she moved to grasp Brenda's laced covered breasts. Brenda moaned in her throat, breathing faster as she watched through lustful eyes as Sharon's mouth and hands worked her breasts, kneading, sucking and biting as she pulled the delicate material off her – Brenda wouldn't be surprised if she found a rip later.

When Sharon pulled Brenda to her bed, pushing her backward and practically pouncing on her like a predatory animal, it was easier to pretend she believed herself when she said in her mind that this was just about dealing with the tension they built up while arguing.

Sharon's hands were smooth, but her touch was the type of rough that Brenda craved. Sharon pushed her thighs apart and she groaned, baring herself to the woman that was looking down on her with a hungry look in her green eyes. Sharon kissed and nipped at her thighs, her hips, her stomach. And then Sharon moved down to Brenda's glistening center, which had been begging for Sharon's touch for hours. Sharon was so good at the things she did to her body. Her tongue so smooth, her hands so precise with her touch, and her mouth so talented.

When Brenda arched her back, wrapping her legs around Sharon as the woman's tongue made circles over her clit before sucking it into her mouth and moaning, Brenda panted and cried out words that held more meaning than she wanted Sharon to understand.

Sharon was powered on by everything Brenda did. Sharon moved her fingers to Brenda's center and slowly entered her with two fingers, curving them up as she watched Brenda's eyes. She moved her fingers back and forth over that sensitive pad of flesh, and she sucked harder on her clit. Brenda kept her eyes on Sharon's as she bucked her hips and let out a wail, climaxing hardly. Sharon continued pleasing her until she could take no more and she was whimpering, pulling away from her.

When Sharon led her to the door, wrapped in her robe, Brenda looked up at her, wanting to say something that would prove to both Sharon and herself that it would be the last time. When words like 'I hate you' and 'I don't want to see you' should have been said, she couldn't find them. 'I love you' and 'I can't wait to see you again' were the ones that came to mind instead. So she said nothing other than a goodbye, but they both knew Brenda would be back.

* * *

**Sticks and Stones**

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. _As Sharon tossed back the shot of tequila, she bitterly laughed in her head. It was all lies. Whatever person decided to tell her that when she was younger had lied to her.

Words could cause a great amount of pain and hurt. At the moment she could only think of one thing that hurt more than the things people said: the things they _didn't_ say. And as she licked her lip, catching the drop of tequila on it with her tongue, she wasn't certain which she was hurt by.

"_Maybe we're just rushin' into this."_ The words played in her head like one of those songs that would worm itself into your brain and stay there for days. Sharon wasn't used to being on that end of the conversation. She was the one that usually chickened out. Sharon fell hard once she did, but it took time for her to get there. And she had reached that place where she was almost certain everything was working. And then, _boom_, Brenda tells her they should slow things down. At their age was there really a reason to slow down? Either it works or it doesn't. And from the look in Brenda's eyes – regretful and full of sadness – Sharon was sure it wasn't going to work.

Sharon ordered herself another shot and looked down into it. She wasn't usually a tequila drinker. Then again, she wasn't usually one to let things get to her like this. Everything was different with Brenda. Brenda got under her skin in a way nobody else could. And up until their conversation earlier, Sharon enjoyed the way Brenda pushed her a little further and unraveled her. But the pain in her heart was something she had thought she was done feeling years ago. Stupid of her to let someone else in. She always told herself she wouldn't for that very reason. But Brenda, infuriating, commanding, gotta-have-it-my-way Brenda was somehow everything she wanted.

Sharon called herself a cab and ordered herself one last drink. She paid her tab, and when she could hear the honking of the cab outside of the bar, she lifted the shot straight to her lips and threw it back, swallowing it along with those words that Brenda said to her. And the alcohol was gone, the burn would fade, but the words Brenda said to her were permanent and there to stay.

* * *

**Jealousy**

Brenda was uncharacteristically quiet as they sat on the plane, the two of them on their way back to Los Angeles. She was working with the Major Crimes Division on a case, which is how she ended being the one going with Brenda when she needed to head down to Texas. After traveling to Texas, they found out the suspect they were going there for had killed himself, therefore, their time had been wasted.

They still had the night in Texas and decided to go to the bar at the hotel. Everything had gone well until Sharon had started talking to another woman that sat down beside her at the bar. Brenda left her, going to their hotel. And when Sharon knocked on Brenda's door when it was time for them to leave, Brenda had already been in a weird mood.

Sharon looked over to Brenda, wanting to say something to figure out what was wrong with Brenda, but she didn't know what to say. Brenda, most likely feeling her looking, turned and faced her. She raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her. Sharon didn't respond with anything other than a thin smile as she turned back, facing forward in her seat, sighing.

There was a quiet pause before Brenda cleared her throat. "What happened last night after I left?"

Sharon turned back, eyebrow raised. "Nothing important. I finished my drink and then went up to my room."

"Alone?"

Sharon tried to hide the shock that the simple, one worded question brought on, but her eyes had widened a little and she knew Brenda saw it. "Who else would I have gone with?"

Brenda shrugged as she turned to look out the window. "What about that woman with those big, blue eyes? You two seemed like you were gettin' on so well last night. Maybe you thought..."

"Do you really think I would-" Sharon shook her head. "After you left, so did I. I can't believe you would think I would sleep with a woman I just met in a bar."

Brenda gave her a disbelieving look. "She was all over you," she said like it would be reason enough.

"She was not," Sharon scoffed. The woman had been friendly, but that was it. It seemed like Brenda thought she would sleep with just any woman ever since she found out that she was bisexual.

"But you liked her," Brenda accused.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "You're doing it again. Why don't you really say what's really bothering you? Every time another woman talks to me you think more of it than you should. It's not healthy to be this jealous."

"Jealous?" Brenda scoffed, turning with wide eyes. "You think I'm jealous? I-I'm not jealous." Sharon only responded with a hum, crossing her legs as she looked away. "I'm not. I'm concerned."

Sharon laughed darkly. "You can't even think of a better lie? Isn't that supposed to be one of your specialties?!"

Brenda groaned in her throat. "I wasn't jealous, and I'm not jealous now."

"So what if I had slept with her last night, hm?" Brenda only shrugged, her face dropping. "For a woman who claims to be straight, you sure are very interested in the women I may or may not sleep with."

"Forget I even said anythin'."

Sharon let silence sit between them for a minute before she turned in her seat. "I wouldn't have slept with her even if she was interested and I hadn't just been meeting her. I don't sleep with other people when I'm interested in someone else," she said slowly, her voice softening.

Brenda turned to her slowly, her eyebrow raised. She didn't say anything, not wanting to guess something and say the wrong thing. Sharon pressed her lips together, waiting for a response that wasn't coming. She sighed and then turned around. Brenda reached out and took Sharon's hand into her own, making the older of the two look up.

"Maybe I was a little jealous," Brenda admitted. Sharon gave her a half-smile. "I'm not used to these, uh, feelin's I've been feelin'."

"I know," Sharon answered simply.

Brenda let out a deep breath before she leaned closer, just enough to silently let Sharon know she wanted to kiss her. Sharon closed the space and their lips brushed quickly for the first time. Brenda smiled when Sharon pulled back, looking into Sharon's green eyes.

"I'm right here to help you along," Sharon whispered.

"I know," Brenda said before she leaned forward to kiss Sharon again.

* * *

**Why would you do this?**

Your head is fuzzy and you can feel the pain behind your eyes without even opening them. You immediately know you aren't alone. It's the feeling of hair on your shoulder, a body against your back, and a hand on your very bare breast that makes flashes from the night before come to mind.

You see little glimpses of your night at the bar. The drinking, the dancing, the singing (if you can consider the horrible off-key stuff you were doing that), and all the other things you haven't done in years are things you did last night. You were reluctant to accept the offer to go out, but you enjoyed letting go completely.

Why would you do this? Well, that answer is given to you moments after you mentally ask yourself.

"Mornin'," Brenda whispers against your ear, her voice a tired purr.

You smile and turn around, looking at her before you kiss her. The way Brenda kisses you, soft and slow, lets you know all you need to know.


	23. Andrea & Sharon 05

_**Andrea/Sharon (6)**_

**Earrings**

Rusty dropped his pencil on the floor and it rolled under the sofa. He almost let it stay there, but he quickly realized he didn't have another one close by. And being like any other teenager, he didn't want to get up and walk all the way to his bedroom when he could just bend down and pick up the pencil that was right under him.

He groaned as he put his textbook to the side and got on his knees, looking under the sofa. He couldn't see anything, so instead he used his hand to blindly search. Something scratched his hand as he was pulling the pencil out.

"What the hell?!" he murmured.

"Language," he heard Sharon say from her desk, where she was working on some paperwork.

Rusty rolled his eyes to himself and pulled out whatever it was that had scraped against his hand. It was a gold earring he'd never seen before. Rusty quickly picked up his pencil and sat back on the sofa, throwing his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, Sharon."

"Hmmm," Sharon hummed, not looking up from what she was working on.

"Is this yours?" he asked, holding it up.

Sharon looked up quickly and then shook her head. "No, I don't believe so."

"I found it under the sofa," he told her.

Realization crossed her eyes, but he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. She also quickly schooled her features and stood, walking to him. "Let me see," she said and he placed it in her opened palm. "Hmmm. I don't think I've seen this before. Maybe it belongs to my daughter."

Rusty knew it didn't belong to her. Her kids hadn't been to the condo since he arrived, and Sharon had cleaned under the sofa many times since. He didn't call her out on it. He only smirked a little to himself as she brought the earring back to her desk, placing it next to her cell phone.

It had been a week since that evening when he saw the earring again. Rusty knocked on Sharon's office door after getting there from school; she was talking to DDA Hobbs. Andrea got up from her seat, ready to leave. He was just about to turn to Sharon when his eyes caught the familiar gold earrings Andrea was wearing.

"Nice earrings," he said.

Andrea reached to her ear out of instinct, touching one of the earrings she was wearing. "Thanks. They were my mother's. I thought I lost them while I was out on a date the other night, but luckily I hadn't." She smiled at him and then turned to Sharon, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "I'll send you those forms you asked for."

Sharon hummed and nodded her head as Andrea left. When alone, Rusty smirked at Sharon, taking one of the seats. "I guess you found out whose earring it was."

* * *

**Power Outage**

"For fuck's sake," Andrea groaned as the power flickered off again. "This is getting ridiculous."

Sharon pulled herself from the pool and picked up her towel from the chair as she walked into Andrea's house, drying herself on the way in. "It's going to be happening all day. You should just come outside and get in the pool. It's too hot for you to be trying to work on things."

Andrea groaned again, her eyes moving up and down Sharon's body. She looked good in her swimsuit, and Andrea really didn't want to be sitting in her hot house when she could be outside with Sharon, trying to stay cool. There also wasn't much she could do without her internet.

"Just until the power comes back on," she told Sharon, smiling as she stood from the desk. "I'll have to get changed first."

Sharon smirked and took Andrea's hand. "No you don't," she said and pulled her outside. The sun beamed down on them, hot and bright. "You won't be needing any clothes," she said as she dropped her towel and turned around.

"I won't?" Andrea asked with amusement in her voice. Sharon shook her head as she sat down on the edge of the pool and then slipped into the water. "So what will I be needing?"

Sharon smirked, watching Andrea as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Not a thing," she answered, reaching behind her to untie her swimsuit. "But you might want to hurry up and get in," she told her she turned away from Andrea and let her top fall off her.

Andrea didn't have to be told twice. The devious smirk that was thrown over Sharon's shoulder was all she needed to rush at getting the rest of her clothes off.

* * *

"**I was hoping you'd say that."**

Sharon uncrossed her legs as she sat up. "It's getting late," she told Andrea. She could see the quick flash of disappointment move through her eyes. She was almost as good as Sharon at hiding things like that. But Sharon still saw it, despite Andrea's attempt to hide it.

"Uhm. You're right," Andrea said as she placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight." It had been the fifth date. They cooked dinner together and watched a movie. They both enjoyed the arts and had spent their first few dates at shows and an art gallery once. But simply having dinner over a movie was a great date after a long week.

"As did I," Andrea smiled. "We should do this again," she suggested as she stood from the sofa.

"I'd like that. The next time Rusty's staying with a friend, perhaps." Sharon stood as well, pulling her dress down and smoothing it out. "You can come over and I'll teach you how to make something this time. Hm?"

"Sounds like a plan," Andrea said as she walked Sharon to the door. She was opening the closet door to retrieve Sharon's jacket, but Sharon put a hand on her hip, stopping her. Andrea turned, instantly wrapping her arms around Sharon's waist as the other woman came closer to her.

"Thanks for tonight," Sharon whispered as she smiled.

Andrea responded with a smile that stayed on her lips as she pressed them to Sharon's. She could feel Sharon's smile grow before their lips brushed against each other. Sharon's lips were soft and tasted like the cinnamon from the dessert they made. Andrea hummed softly and lightly sucked Sharon's bottom lip into her mouth, making Sharon pull her closer to her. Andrea loved the way Sharon kissed her. Ever since their first date she had this way of putting so much passion into something so small.

Sharon pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against Andrea's. Andrea opened her eyes and Sharon gazed into them. She leaned forward and pecked her lips, a small almost-giggle coming from her throat. There was something about Andrea that made her feel like she was floating over water when she was with her. She enjoyed the rush of emotions that moved through her.

"I don't want you to go," Andrea admitted.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sharon whispered before bringing their lips back together.

* * *

**Third Date**

"Do you want to come up? Maybe for a glass of wine or something?" Sharon asked Andrea as she waited for the elevator. Andrea had walked her in after they spent the night out dancing and having dinner by the shore.

Andrea wanted to. She really, really, really wanted to go up with Sharon. She wanted to go up so badly that she was sure Sharon could read in her eyes the main reason she wanted to go upstairs with her. But Andrea was under the impression that Sharon wanted to wait before their relationship became more physical than it already had. A glass of wine couldn't be a bad idea, though, right?!

"Sure, I'd love to," she said with a half-smile.

When they're in the condo, a glass of wine in each of their hands, Sharon led Andrea into the living room. She put on some classical music and then sat beside Andrea on the sofa, her legs crossed and her arm propped up on the back of the sofa as her hand cradled her head. Sharon smiled at Andrea before she sipped her wine and placed it down.

"Tonight was lovely," said Sharon.

Andrea nodded her agreement. "You're quite the dancer," she complimented, remembering the way Sharon had complete control of her body while they were dancing.

Sharon hummed a response as she reached forward and brushed Andrea's hair to the side. Andrea leaned forward on instinct, and soon their lips were touching. Andrea was never surprised that Sharon was such an amazing kisser. Her tongue swept across her bottom lip, making it tingle before she sucked it into her warm mouth. Andrea placed her glass down and caressed Sharon's jaw as she deepened the kiss. When Sharon's tongue pressed between her lips, seeking entrance, she gave it to her. A soft hum formed in her throat at the first contact of their tongues.

When Andrea's hand landed on Sharon's thigh, caressing right under the hem of her skirt, Sharon pulled away from the kiss with a deep groan. "How about we bring this to the bedroom?" Sharon asked against her lips, her voice barely over a whisper.

Through kisses, Andrea said: "Thought you wanted to wait."

Sharon smiled against Andrea's mouth, curling her hand against Andrea's neck. "We did," she told her. "This was our third date."

Andrea didn't catch on at first. "Third date rule," she said as Sharon pulled her up so they were standing, still kissing her. "You and your rules," she laughed. Sharon only smiled as she pulled away and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Music**

Andrea walks into the living room wearing the silk robe she found in Sharon's bedroom. Sharon's rocking back and forth, a glass of wine in her hand and _Harlem Nocturne by Illinois Jacquet _playing. Sharon's wearing nothing more than a t-shirt, leaving her long legs free.

Andrea smiles to herself as she slowly walks over to Sharon, surprising the auburn-haired woman by wrapping her arms around her waist. Andrea nuzzles into her neck, kissing it slowly. Sharon melts into her body and begins to rock Andrea with her, the only sound in the condo being the music that vibrates through them both.

Andrea likes this. She feels a sense of home as she sways with her girlfriend, holding her closely to her as the saxophone plays beautiful music and Sharon hums along to it. She places another kiss to her neck and Sharon turns, her eyes bright with joy. Andrea smiles at her before Sharon puts her glass down and turns to her fully. They wrap their arms around each other and sway together, dancing in the living room as the music plays. And for a moment they simply enjoy each other.

* * *

**Do you regret it?**

Andrea turned and faced Sharon, who was buttoning her blazer. Andrea licked her lips and let out a slow breath. "Do you regret it?" she asked cautiously.

Sharon turned to face Andrea, a small smile lifting on her lips.

"_Yes," she hissed as her head rolled back, hitting the door again. "Just like that."_

_Andrea chuckled against her neck, pushing her fingers in harder, deeper. She scissored her two fingers as Sharon gasped and moaned. Sharon was trying to stay quiet, but Andrea was making it hard for her. Just when Andrea would slow down, giving Sharon the chance to breathe, she would push in roughly, making Sharon curse under her breath and clench tightly around her fingers._

"_Andrea," she moaned, pushing her hips forward. "I need more."_

_Andrea rubbed her palm against Sharon's swollen clit. "That feel good?" Andrea husked, her fingers playing inside her as well._

"_Mmhmm," Sharon moaned. Her eyes fluttered and shut as Andrea slid her free hand back under her shirt to roll her nipple between two fingers, squeezing it tightly._

"_I want you to come for me," Andrea whispered in her ear before nibbling against it._

_Sharon felt the heat consuming her, the pleasure igniting every nerve ending. Sharon wanted that release as well. She wanted it so badly. She pushed her hips down, grinding against Andrea's hand, biting her lip to try to keep her moans in. She felt the first shudder move through her and moaned Andrea's name a bit too loudly. Andrea came to her mouth, swallowing her moans as she came around her fingers, her muscles finally releasing._

"Of course not," Sharon whispered as she leaned forward to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Even though she always said no to sex in either of their place of work, she couldn't regret it – Andrea was far too good to her body.


	24. Brenda & Sharon 11

_**Brenda/Sharon (4)**_

**Brenda asks Sharon to marry her**

Brenda was in the shower when she told herself she was really going to do it. She was going to propose to Sharon. They'd been in a serious relationship for almost two years and, as much as she told herself in the beginning that she would never want to get married again, Brenda realized she wanted to spend her life with Sharon and make it all official. She'd already bought a ring – which was really impulsive, like everything else she did. But she had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry Sharon.

"Brenda, I need to get in the shower," Sharon said, breaking Brenda from her thoughts.

"I'm almost done," Brenda called back, rinsing off one last time. "Can you get the coffee ready for me? I forgot about it."

She heard Sharon respond with an 'okay' before the bathroom door closed. Brenda finished up her shower as she tried to figure out how to ask Sharon to marry her. The speech and dropping to one knee thing wasn't how she wanted to do it. As she shut the water off, she was still thinking. She wrapped herself in a towel and stood in front of the sink, combing out her hair when an idea popped in her head.

When Brenda came out of the bedroom, Sharon was in the closet, looking for something to wear. Brenda went into the closet and wrapped her arms around Sharon from behind, softly kissing her neck. "I'm all done," she said.

Sharon hummed and hung the dress in her hand back up before turning around. "It's a good thing I made these reservations later than I wanted to. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Brenda wrapped her arms around Sharon's neck and pecked her lips softly. "We'll be fine," she assured her, pressing her lips to hers once again.

"Not if you keep kissing me," Sharon whispered before kissing her back. "You must be in a good mood today," she thought out loud. "You've been kissing me a lot this morning."

Brenda smiled and pulled away. "I hope that's not you complain'."

Sharon smirked and turned back around to get out her things. "Not in the least. I love when you're in a good mood. And I love your kisses." Brenda only beamed as she walked out the closet and into the bedroom.

Sharon went and took her shower as Brenda got dressed and ready for their brunch plans. Sharon quickly finished in the shower and stepped out, drying off her body with her towel. Sharon stopped in front of the mirror, her eyes wide as she read the words on the steamy mirror. She thought she was reading them incorrectly – but 'Will you marry me?' written on a bathroom mirror wasn't something you could really read incorrectly.

Sharon hadn't been expecting this. She most certainly wasn't expected Brenda to propose to her like this if it were to ever happen. But Brenda asked her out on a date with chocolate, so she shouldn't find this odd. She actually found it a little cute. She'd been proposed to the traditional way before, and she honestly knew no matter how Brenda brought up the topic, she would be more than happy to marry Brenda. And when she walked out the bathroom, only saying the one word she needed to say, she knew Brenda knew she wanted nothing more than to be her wife.

* * *

**In the Club**

"Isn't that your boss?" Samantha asked close to Andy's ear, leaning in so he could hear her over the music. She'd met the woman only once, but she was almost sure of it.

Andy looked to the direction Samantha, his sister that he came to pick up, was pointing. That was definitely Chief Johnson. "Yeah. Come on, let me get you back to my place before you make more stupid decisions you'll regret."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You don't have to act like I'm a child, _Andrew_."

Andy glared at her. He really hated when she did that; nobody called him by his first name. "I'd rather get outta here sooner than later."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Samantha insisted, tugging on his arm. "Who's that woman she's with?"

Andy grunted a little. He was tired and wanted to get his sister back to his place – which was where she was staying for her visit. He turned reluctantly, looking through the crowd against to find the blonde chief. He spotted her, but couldn't tell who the woman with her was.

"I probably don't know here. Let's go," he tried again, but then the woman turned around, giving him a good look at her face. "Sharon?" That couldn't be right, he told himself.

"Who's Sharon?" his curious sister asked as he washed the blonde woman move closer to the auburn-haired woman, their bodies almost touching.

"Wicked Witch," he tried, knowing she remembered every story he ever told her. "I don't know why they would be here together. The chief, like the rest of us, can't stand here," he said as he started walking again.

"I don't know about you, but I don't make out with people I can't stand," she said loudly so he could hear. He halted so quickly that she walked right into him. Such a man, she thought. She admitted to herself that they make quite the couple. Both were very beautiful and they had, from what Andy told her, that bad-ass cop thing going for them. She could still hear the intrigue in his voice when he told the story about Sharon shooting someone with a beanbag.

Andy couldn't believe it. Brenda had her arms around Sharon's neck and was kissing her as they danced to the music. It was weird enough believing Sharon had any interest in going to a club – at least it wasn't one of those clubs full of college students or other kids that most likely shouldn't have been in there. But as weird as that was, it was even more so to think she and Brenda were anything other than co-workers that always managed to get on the other's nerve. If he was being honest with himself – which he wasn't doing really – he would admit that he always thought there was some type of spark between them that they were hiding under the animosity.

"All right, let's go," Samantha said. "I'm sure you've seen enough to share with your little friends back at work," she teased.

Andy rolled his eyes and led the way. As much as he knew Provenza would love some dirt on Captain Raydor, he wasn't going to share this information with anyone else. He respected the chief too much for that.

* * *

**This Time Last Year**

Time goes by quickly when you're enjoying yourself. When you're laughing and smiling, walking hand in hand, you don't notice the days going by. Sharon realizes this as she looks down into the glass at the jewelry store, looking at rings.

Time goes by quickly when you're falling in love. When you're sharing secret looks, lightly brushing your hands together just so you can feel each other, you don't notice how quickly the weeks go by. Brenda realizes this as she picks up a few last minute items that she needs for her and Sharon's anniversary the next night.

Time goes by quickly when you're focused on other things. When you're in the second year of your relationship, looking back on the last year of your life, thinking about how amazing everything is, you don't notice all the months that go by. Sharon realizes this when she's sitting in her living room, holding Brenda's left hand, telling her she wants to spend the rest of her life with her.

Time goes by quickly when you're no longer paying attention to it. When you've found the one that you plan on spending the rest of your life with, the one that already holds your heart, you don't notice the years that go by. Brenda realizes this later on in life when she's saying, "I do."

* * *

**Love Me**

It started out with drinks. They shared a love for wine. Brenda was having a bad day when Sharon ran into her at the store while they were both buying some wine – Merlot for Brenda and Pinot Grigio for Sharon. Maybe it was the sad look in Brenda's eyes, or maybe it was the hopeful one in Sharon's – whatever it might have been, they ended up back at Sharon's place, drinking wine as they both avoided talking about what was really bothering them.

They made a habit of drinking together when they needed a little break from the real world. Sometimes they would go out to bars or to dinner, but they preferred being alone together. Sharon enjoyed cooking for Brenda. Since her kids left for college, leaving her on her own, she hadn't had anyone besides herself to cook for. Brenda had a big appetite, so that was a plus.

Dinners and drinks were no longer just about needing a distraction. Sometimes Brenda would stop by Sharon's office during lunch and ask if she was busy later on. Sharon would always smile lightly and tell her to come over for dinner. Sometimes it would be Sharon who asked. Brenda loved when Sharon asked because there was always the promise of delicious dessert when she wanted her there.

They had been having dinners and drinks for five months before something changed. They were making chocolate cake in Sharon's kitchen. They were laughing and talking, Brenda making a mess – but Sharon was used to it. Brenda was tasting the cake batter, moaning softly. Sharon's cheeks flushed as she stopped what she was doing and stared at Brenda's mouth. For a moment they didn't say anything, but then Brenda smiled, dipped her finger into the cake batter and moved it to Sharon's mouth. Sharon's mouth opened, but that was the only response she had until she was sucking the cake batter from Brenda's finger, a soft moan forming in her throat.

They never spoke about what they were doing. They both knew they had somehow crossed the line of friendship and moved to a new place. They were touching each other more freely – hands lingered longer, fingers would sometimes dance on bare skin, and even their hugs were longer. A few months into this new stage of their relationship, Sharon was brushing hair from Brenda's face when the blonde moved forward and lightly pecked her lips. Sharon smiled and pulled Brenda back to her for a longer, slow, gentle kiss.

Brenda had showed up at Sharon's house unexpectedly. She had been working a long, stressful case, and Sharon was more than happy to let her in even though it was after one o'clock and she had been sleeping. Brenda apologized for coming so late, but Sharon shook her head, taking her hand and leading her in. Brenda looked exhausted. Sharon didn't say much as she led her to the kitchen to make her some coffee. But Brenda turned Sharon around to face her instead, her hands coming to cup her face.

"I don't want coffee," she had whispered as she leaned in closer to her lips.

Sharon licked her lips, looking into her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You," she whispered before she captured Sharon's mouth in a kiss. Sharon's hands were on her hips within seconds as she moaned in her throat and kissed Brenda back. Brenda's kiss was desperate and needy. She pushed Sharon back against the counter as her hands moved down Sharon's body, caressing through the thin shirt she was wearing.

Sharon stopped her, pulling back, licking her lips. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked as Brenda started pulling her shirt up.

Brenda gave her a smile that still shined brightly even though Sharon knew how tired and worn out she was. "I've been sure about this for a long time," she admitted, looking down at Sharon's chest. She bit her lip as she brought her shirt over her breasts. It had been a little over a year since they had those first drinks together. So much time had passed and she had been wanting Sharon for almost the entire time.

Sharon's head fell back when Brenda's mouth covered her nipple. She felt a wave of heat move through her body. "Brenda," she moaned and pulled her back. Brenda looked at her questionably. Sharon caressed her face tenderly. "I want to do this, too," she whispered and was glad to see Brenda smile. "In a bed, though."

"Okay," Brenda whispered back.

Sharon took control once they were in the bedroom. It was slow and gentle. Sharon had been waiting too long to rush and miss any part of Brenda's body. She caressed and kissed, sucked and licked, teased and manipulated everywhere. And when Brenda returned each gesture, Sharon's body was extremely receptive, climaxing hardly because of her.

They kissed leisurely, wrapped in a sheet as they enjoyed the blissful mood they were in. Sharon whispered things against Brenda's lips, making the younger woman smile brightly as they kissed. Brenda pulled back after a while, looking into her eyes as she bit her lip. Sharon smiled and caressed her face, asking her what she wanted.

The whisper was soft and slow. "Love me," she said.

Sharon pulled Brenda to her lips and rolled them over. She lifted her head and smiled. "I already do," she responded. "I already do," she repeated before kissing her again, enjoying what they've both wanted for so long.


	25. Andy & Sharon 06

_**Andy/Sharon (5)**_

**Flashback**

Sharon went into her nightstand to find a pen, but instead she ended up picking out the keychain that was in the back of the drawer. She sighed and sat down on the bed, the keychain hanging from her finger.

"_What is it?" she asked cautiously with an eyebrow raised._

_Andy took the key chain out of her hand as he leaned back against the park bench they were sitting on, crossing his ankles. "This," he said as he spun it on his finger, "is a hummingbird ."_

"_Oh, really?" Andy grinned at the sarcastic tone. "Why are you giving me a hummingbird on a keychain?"_

_Andy didn't answer for a moment as his finger slid across the smooth hummingbird. He finally smiled and put the hummingbird keychain in her palm, clasping her hand around it. "I just know you like 'em," he told the woman who had been his partner for the last few years._

"_There's something else," she said, reading Andy. He was an open book that she could read all day if the opportunity presented itself._

_He shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the clear sky. "We need to get going soon," he said, his tone showing that was not something he was looking forward to._

"_You're not going to answer me?" Sharon wondered as she turned to face him._

_He smiled and it was one of those contagious smiles that would automatically lift the corners of her lips. As the sun danced in her eyes, so did the happiness that was caused simply from being beside him. He didn't say anything for a while. She took the moment to watch him- the rise of his chest, the way his fingers absently tapped against the wood bench, and the smile that took over all his facial features. She hummed in her throat, smirking like she knew the world's biggest secret._

_When they finally got up, Andy walked Sharon to her car. "You're gonna do fine in Internal Affairs," he said to her._

"_Hm," was her only response. She knew he was only saying it because the other things he wanted to say would hurt more. "Why a hummingbird keychain?" Sharon asked him, leaning over her car door __after she opened it._

"_Because you'll see it every day and you'll think of me because I gave it to you," he half-joked._

_Sharon laughed lightly and reached her hand out to caress the side of his face as she rubbed her lips together, clearly wanting to say something. She couldn't find the words that fit the moment. She had no doubt in her mind that things between them were changing and this was it for the close relationship they had. She just wanted to hold on to it for a moment longer._

_Andy turned his head and kissed her palm before coming that last step, looking down into her eyes before he kissed her lips softly, quickly but tenderly. She smiled as he pulled back. She was sure he could still see the sadness in her eyes. She hummed and blinked a few times before she sat in the car. She closed the door and put the window down, looking at him for a moment._

"_Hummingbirds symbolizes a lot of things I think of when I think of you," he admitted. "I'll always think of you when I see a hummingbird."_

_Sharon smiled and felt emotions rising in her that she didn't want to let go off in front of him. She reached out the car and touched his hand before starting the car. "Thank you," she said and he nodded._

"_Goodnight," he said, stepping back._

"_Bye, Andy."_

"Sharon, you comin'?" Rusty asked through the door.

"Just a minute," she said. Sharon wiped the corners of her eyes and put the hummingbird back in the back of the drawer where it belonged – away and hidden, just like the feelings she still felt for Andy.

* * *

**Hand Brush**

Rusty sat at the desk, twirling a pencil between his fingers. He was waiting for Sharon to go get her things so they could leave, but the detectives had found something new to show her. He was watching them – well, he was really watching Sharon and Andy.

Lieutenant Flynn was saying something to Sharon as he walked by her – but what really caught his attention was the way Andy's hand lightly brushed Sharon's. Now, Rusty was no fool. He could tell by the way Sharon didn't even react to it that it was something that wasn't happening for the first time.

Rusty smirked to himself. This small hand brush also wasn't the first thing he noticed. Yesterday it had been the way they held each other's eyes for a moment too long. Last week Rusty had noticed the smile that slowly crept up when Andy had knocked on her office door; Rusty had left and gave them the room to themselves while he went and worked on his homework.

Later, when Sharon was finally ready to go, Andy ended up walking them down to Sharon's car. Rusty quickly got in the car, watching from the inside as Sharon smiled and Andy placed his hand on her arm. Rusty made his mind up at that moment that he would have to figure out how to get these two to realize all the flirting they'd been doing. A plan was already coming together in his head.

* * *

**Under the Rain**

The first time they saw each other it had been raining. He wasn't expecting his new partner to be a woman. She didn't expect to actually like him. But they knew there was some type of chemistry there before the night had even ended.

The first time Andy was caught watching Sharon as she walked away, the air still smelled like the rain that had recently stopped falling. He wasn't expecting her to notice it; he'd been doing it so long. She didn't expect to see his tongue slowly dart between his lips, slowly licking as he didn't move his eyes from her. But from that moment on the two of them were more free with each other.

The first time Andy kissed Sharon they were in a car as the rain pounded against the roof. He wasn't expecting the way she pulled away, apologizing even though he was the one that initiated the kiss. She didn't expect to want to kiss him again; she and her husband had officially separated by then, but it still felt wrong. But it became clear to them both that there was no pushing away a desire that was so strong.

The first time they had sex it had been raining. He wasn't expecting her urgency. She didn't expect him to want to be so gentle with her. But they found a happy place in between the two before the night was over.

The first time Andy heard a rumor about her transferring to Internal Affairs there had been rain in the daily forecast. He wasn't expecting her to transfer. She wasn't expecting him to react the way he did. But when she explained why she needed to do it for her family, he understood.

The first time they slept together again, years later, there had been rain. He wasn't expecting her to show up at his place, admitting that she'd miss him. She wasn't expecting their conversation to lead to sex. But as they were surrounded by their little bubble, they knew this was something that was going to happen again.

When Sharon told Andy they had to stop because of her new position as his boss, it wasn't raining. He understood in a way; Sharon had her rules and now a foster son coming into her life. She regretted it because he had become a part of her life in a way. But when that night ended, they both knew somehow it wasn't really over – it was just another new beginning.

* * *

**Our Song**

Andy has his arms around his date, a young raven-haired woman who agreed to come with him to the fundraiser the LAPD had put together. She's talking his ears off about her job as a yoga instructor, but he honestly has no interest in anything she's saying. Well, a flexible woman has its perks, but they both know nothing serious is in store for them. His heart is elsewhere and he isn't looking for a relationship.

The song changes to one he knows too well. Without his permission, his eyes scan the room, not stopping until they land on a pair of familiar, knowing green eyes. He keeps his eyes locked on those shimmering orbs for a few moments. He sees a thin eyebrow raise and then a small smile lifting on lips he's thought about more than anyone would guess. He nods his head, asking her to come, and he sees the way her eyes move to the woman in his arms. It's almost laughable that she thinks it even matters that he's dancing with someone else.

Within moments, Andy's leaving his date and approaching the only woman he really wants to be dancing with. He doesn't ask if she wants to dance. He simply holds out his hand as he flashes a smile at the woman. She looks down at his hand and then takes it, standing up in front of him. They walk to the dance floor and he puts his hands on her hips as she places her arms around him.

After a soft sigh meets his ear, he hears her speaking. "This is the same song that was playing the first time you asked me to dance with you," she says clearly, words pronounced precisely.

Andy smiles. "It's our song." She hums in response. "You almost didn't dance with me," he recalls.

"I was never attracted to the _bad boys _like most women. I was sure that's what you were." A short pause of silence sits before he hears her clear her throat softly. "I'm glad I was wrong."

Andy pulls back, grinning at her. "Did Sharon Raydor just admit to being wrong?" he teased her, earning him a glare. His smile didn't falter as he pulled her back, enjoying the feel of a body that was once so familiar to him.

"Luckily, you're full of surprises," she says with a smile shining through her words.

Andy doesn't respond with anything more than his hands gripping a little tighter and his body moving closer to hers.

Even when the song ends, the two of them continue dancing, reliving memories where dancing and being happy together was the norm.

* * *

**Do You Remember?**

Andy's staring into Sharon's green eyes, searching them for something. She doesn't break away from the intense contact, but she can feel her cheeks starting to flush slightly. She's not sure if he's going to say anything. She's not even sure if she wants him to. She knows that look in his eyes. She knows it from years ago, back when he used to make her heart flutter in her chest – honestly, he still does that to her when he looks at her like that.

They're alone, sitting in her office as they work on finishing up paperwork. Nobody else is around and she opted for the seat next to his instead of her own on the other other side of the desk. She sees him reach his hand out before anything else processes. He looks like he wants to touch her face, but he reaches for her hand instead – most likely remembering she is in fact his boss now. The slightest sign of disappointment moves through her.

Only once his thumb grazes her knuckles does she look away from his eyes. She looks down at his hand, wondering what he's about to do. The uncertainty bothers her, but she can't find any words to speak to him. She slowly moves her eyes back to his, noticing he's closer. Her throat goes dry as she raises an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

Andy licks his lip, coming even closer, his lips almost touching hers. His warm breath whispers against her parted lips. When he comes closer, his lips graze hers in a painfully slow way. She melts internally and pulls back, looking into his eyes. Her lips burn and her heart races.

"Andy," she whispers, her voice small.

Andy's eyes crinkle as he finally cups her face, pulling her closer to him. He kisses her passionately. She moans into his mouth, letting his tongue trace her lips before parting them. His hand moves into her hair, pulling her even closer, making her hums vibrate in his mouth. Sharon's heart is pounding in her ears and she's sure he's going to leave her breathless. When he pulls back, biting her lip, she moans, eyes slowly opening and meeting his.

"You used to like when I kissed you like that," he whispers against her lips. "Do you remember?"

Sharon closes her eyes, sighing. "How could I forget?"


	26. Brenda & Sharon 12

_**Brenda/Sharon (1)**_

**Bonding In the Woods**

"This is goin' to be horrible," Brenda Leigh Johnson complained as she shoved a pair of sweats into her bag. "Whose great idea was it to send a bunch of adults campin' in the middle of the summer?"

There was no responses to anything she was saying aloud. There hadn't been any response to anything she said aloud in her house for the last five months. But she told herself that she didn't need Fritz there for her. Despite what people may think, Brenda was more than capable of living on her own. Of course that meant there were more clothes lying around, and sometimes the dishes sat for a little longer than they should, and when work started piling up, so did the clutter around the house. But she was managing just fine in her opinion.

Brenda couldn't even remember the last time she went into the woods for anything other than work. She wasn't looking forward to the weekend she would be spending with her division and the Force Investigation Division. She finished packing her bag and then went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine. She wasn't driving, so she allowed herself a quick, small glass before Andy Flynn and Provenza would be there to pick her up. She wasn't sure even a glass of Merlot would get her through the weekend.

Sharon Raydor looked up into the bright sky, squinting. Everyone else was arriving and starting to set up their tents. She'd already finished and was watching those around her from both her own division and the Deputy Chief's. Chief Will Pope wanted the two divisions to come together and fix their working relationship. As Sharon Raydor put her bag down inside the tent she was sharing with Brenda Leigh Johnson – they were pairing off with someone from the other division to further the bonding – she wondered what kind of idiot actually thought sticking people in the woods was going to make them work together better.

Sharon loved the woods. It was having to spend her time there with a group of people that wasn't appealing to her. When she was younger she used to take walks in the woods behind her parents' house back in Pennsylvania. The smell of dirt and fresh air, the sound of the animals being the only sound besides her thoughts was something she enjoyed. But as she exited the tent, the sounds that greeted her ears are of a complaining Chief Johnson and arguing men. She groaned to herself and stood. It was going to be a long day.

"What do you mean I have to share a tent with, with _that woman_?" Brenda stomped her foot and put her bag down on the ground.

"Again, Chief's orders," Gabriel said as he looked from the annoyed blonde to the lake that they were camping in front of. He was actually a little excited about the trip. It wasn't ideal, but he was going to make the best of it.

Brenda scoffed and cursed Will in her head. That man and his stupid ideas. "And where might Captain Raydor be?"

"Right here, Chief," Sharon answered, approaching them. She looked the blonde over. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were loose on her small frame, but still they somehow managed to flatter her. She was wearing a navy blue henley shirt with sleeves that just passed her elbows. The material stretched over her generous chest and, with the buttons undone, Sharon could see a little more creamy skin than she was used to seeing. Sharon licked her lips and moved to Brenda's eyes, hoping she hadn't been too obvious.

But Brenda had noticed. Brenda noticed like she had been noticing for months. After Fritz's departure, ("Maybe you'll figure out what you really want?" he had said to her as he packed his bags.), Brenda had started noticing a lot of things about the other woman. She still infuriated her like she did before, but it was more endearing when she did it now. But along with the things that annoyed her about the woman, Brenda was noticing new, intriguing things.

Brenda took no more than five seconds to look over Sharon like the woman had done to her. Dark blue jeans and a hunter green shirt both accentuated parts of Sharon's body that even those tailored suits hid. Brenda licked her lips as she quickly pushed away whatever thoughts were coming to her mind at the sight of Sharon's body. It was easy for her to act like she didn't notice how amazing Sharon looked; it was something she did every day. But as she was led to their tent a few minutes later, Brenda realized this weekend was going to be more difficult than she thought.

The day was spent exploring the woods. They hiked along trails (except Provenza and Sully from FID- they at least were bonding), they walked along the lake and somehow people managed to start talking more freely around then. They had lunch before it was time to gather more wood for the fire before it got dark and cold.

Once the wood was gathered and the fire was started, the members of the two divisions sat on rocks and a few on chairs they brought along with them, some with blankets and some with coats, others deciding it really wasn't cold enough for either of the two. Though Brenda was reluctant to spend so much time with Sharon at first, around the time they started gathering wood she decided to just enjoy the time they would be together. Time would only go by slower if she sulked and complained all weekend. So the two of them sat next to one another, their thighs touching each other. And even through the smell of the burning fire and the woods, Brenda could smell the enticing scent of Sharon's body wash. Mentally she told herself the spicy scent was the reason she was so close to Sharon; it had nothing to do with the body heat she was getting from the woman or how hard it was not touching her.

Around the campfire everyone was telling stories and roasting marshmallows, but Sharon's attention was instead focused on something else entirely. The fire was shining against Brenda's face, making her glow. She looked more alive than she'd seen her lately. Her face clean from makeup and her eyes bright with the joy she was sure even Brenda would try to deny was there, Sharon was seeing a different type of beauty on the younger woman. She was tracing the blonde's jawline with her eyes when Brenda turned around, brown eyes gleaming like the stars in the sky.

Brenda responded with a wide smile and a discrete brush of her hand over Sharon's thigh before she looked away. Sharon's skin tingled delightfully and she had the urge to reach out and return the touch, lightly caress Brenda's hand with her fingertips to see if she could maybe get the woman's breath to hitch in her throat like it had earlier when she brushed hair from her face in the woods. But she knew better. She decided to push away all thoughts of Brenda and listen to the story Andy and Provenza was telling that was warranting all the laughing around her.

In the tent, already dressed for bed, Brenda watched Sharon. She knew Sharon was aware of the attention she was giving her. She was almost certain Sharon was taking her time as she got dress, possibly avoiding having to speak to her. She was hoping that wasn't the case. But as she watched Sharon pull her shirt over her head, she didn't care. She was mentally caressing parts of Sharon's body that she could not reach out and touch. Sharon had a beautiful body. Brenda licked her lips and imagined both her hands on the sides of Sharon's body, slowly moving down until she reached her hips. She imagined her skin was soft and warm. When Sharon unfastened her bra, Brenda bit her lip and imagined pressing kisses up her spine as her hands moved to the front of her, sliding up her stomach until she could grasps the breasts she could barely see from behind Sharon.

Sharon heard a soft moaning sound that she was sure Brenda hadn't known she let out. Her skin instantly flushed as she forced herself not to turn around to see if Brenda was looking like she was sure she was. She reached for her new shirt and pulled it over her head before busying herself with things, distracting herself from having to turn around. She didn't know how she was expected to get any sleep with Brenda right beside her. Will Pope and his stupid plans. She was sure the type of bonding that was suddenly on her mind was not what he intended when he sent the two divisions (minus one member from each team) out into the woods.

When Sharon finally had nothing else she could do, she turned the lamp off and slid into her sleeping bag, not even turning to look at Brenda. She stared up at the top of the tent and tried to think of things that would make her fall asleep. But when you could feel someone's eyes on you, it was hard not to focus on that instead.

After a while, Brenda cleared her throat and sat up, unable to fall asleep. "Are you awake?" Brenda asked. Sharon turned her head slowly, looking up at Brenda. "I can't sleep," Brenda admitted.

Sharon didn't say anything for a moment, but then she turned on her side so she could see her better in the dark. "Why not?"

Brenda shrugged her shoulders. This was nothing knew for her, though. Sleeping had been the one thing she was having troubles with with Fritz gone. She could tell from the look in Sharon's eyes that she wasn't buying it when she pretended not to know. Brenda almost told her why. Something about the way the day had went made her want to open up to the other woman. But she didn't.

"I guess I'm not that tired," she told her.

Sharon hummed and then rolled back over, lying on her back. "Maybe you're not trying hard enough to fall asleep," Sharon suggested, her eyes fixed on the dark material of the tent.

Brenda considered her answer for so long that neither of them thought she would respond. But when she did, she was closer to Sharon, almost touching her. "Maybe that's because sleepin' isn't what I want to do," she said, her voice so low that it sounded intimate and husky.

Sharon couldn't hide the way she shivered slightly and gulped back her own response. Everything was heating quickly and the tent felt too small for even one of them to be in. She turned her head and looked at Brenda, staring at her face until she could make out her eyes and her nose, then her lips, already slightly parted. She let out a shaky breath and looked back up to Brenda's eyes.

She tried to come up with a sarcastic quip, a smart remark, anything other than what she did say would have worked. "Brenda," was the only thing her brain could come up with. Her breath was hot and the two syllables rolled off her tongue like she'd been practicing how to say the word so it could sound the most alluring when she whispered it at that moment.

Brenda carefully reached out and touched Sharon's face, watching her eyes as she leaned down, her lips ghosting over Sharon's. She could hear the loud pounding of Sharon's heart, feel the woman's hot breath, and she could almost taste her lips. She sighed and kept her eyes on Sharon's as she brought their mouths together, finally feeling Sharon's lips against her own. It was smooth and barely a brush, but she still felt a jolt of electricity move through her.

"Brenda," Sharon whispered against her lips, this time with more demand in her tone. She wanted her lips against her own again. She needed to feel her mouth, not just on hers, but on her neck and her chest, her shoulders... She needed Brenda and she could barely comprehend how or why it was happening at that very moment.

Brenda smiled and moved so she was inside Sharon's sleeping bag with her. She kissed her again, slow and fully. Her hand slid under her shirt, cautiously, not wanting to move too many steps ahead. But when she stopped at Sharon's stomach and the older woman reached to push her hand further, she knew what Sharon really wanted from her. And from the way all the blood seemed to be rushing downward in her body, there was no denying what she wanted either.

But they were in the woods. They also weren't alone. It would be irresponsible and risky for them to take it any further. So they didn't. They kissed and caressed until they both felt like they could fall apart from that alone. Brenda went back to her sleeping back and they made a silent promise that they would continue what had happened once they were alone and able to fully enjoy and explore one another.

Bonding in the woods turned out to more enjoyable than either thought it would be.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed :)_

_And to 'an unhappy reader': If you cannot handle the way I update, feel free to stop reading my stories. Three reviews telling me how unhappy you are is unnecessary and rude. I don't have to write these stories, so telling me I need to update them is something I would appreciate you not doing again. Please and thank you. Have a nice day. _


End file.
